Naruto Bad Blood
by Hellbreaker
Summary: Guyver based. Kyuubiless Naruto with a bloodline more powerful than any other. Now he must face new foes, a secret organization interested in his blood, overcome his faults and understand himself. That's just the easy part. Pyscho OCs, NxH
1. Ignite

Disclaimer: You all know the drill I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Bad Blood

Ignite

Many things plagued Naruto's mind after coming back from his so called "C" rank mission. How one man's ideals can go completely against the Shinobi code. How someone kind like Haku could serve a man like Zabuza, and more shocking how Naruto himself and a guy hired by Gato have a bloodline limit.

**FLASHBACK**

When Naruto got to the bridge he saw Sasuke facing Haku and another person he's never seen. He was fairly tall with a strong built body. He wore a Chinese style shirt with a tiger design on the back. The shirt was red and the tiger was white. His pants were a camo design and instead of regular shinobi sandals he wore tabis. What got Naruto's attention was the huge double edged sword in his right hand. It was stained with blood, Sasuke's blood.

"Naruto move!" shouted Sakura while next to Tazuna.

Naruto barely moved to the right and caught a glimpse of who attacked. It was another guy he has never seen. He was slightly taller than the one with the sword. He wore a gray shirt that says "Violence Fetish" on the front, baggy blue jeans and black tabi boots like the other. His hair was a dark purple almost black while the other has brown hair. This new comers hair was also in dreads while the swordsman's was spiked. In the second guy's hands were two three foot long battle spears. He looked at Naruto showing him his red cat-like eyes.

"Nice dodge runt," said the spear wielder as he stood up.

"Who the Hell are you freaks?" demanded Naruto.

"Name's Jigoku and my bud's name is Ryoga," answered the spearman. "And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest shinobi of the Konoha village!" shouted the blonde dimwit.

"Well then, show me what you got," Jigoku stated as he rushed Naruto.

As Jigoku rushed, Naruto rushed as well much to everyone's shock. The two exchanged attacks when they clashed. Jigoku swung his left spear horizontally while Naruto ducked and stabbed him with a kunai. Jigoku then kneed Naruto in the gut and followed with a vertical slash with his right spear. Naruto jumped back and threw his kunai right at Jigoku's throat but missed. Then Jigoku dashed at Naruto. The two fought like this with neither getting an edge on each other. While they fought Kakashi and Zabuza watched from far off.

"Looks like the brat's in a bit of a bind. Shouldn't you help him, eh Kakashi?" asked a sarcastic Zabuza.

"Naruto should be fine, you should worry about yourself Zabuza," answered Kakashi as he faces his foe.

While Kakashi and Zabuza start to face off, Naruto and Jigoku dropped their weapons. Jigoku charged after Naruto, while Naruto used his Kage Bushin no Jutsu to confuse Jigoku. Then Jigoku grabbed his spears and combined them into one spear and started attacking the clones. Naruto backed up to the bridge's rail and Jigoku was in front of him with his spear pointed on top of Naruto's head.

"Say goodnight runt," said Jigoku ready to strike. Suddenly Naruto dashed three feet past Jigoku with his right arm extended forward with a curved blade of chakra starting from his forearm going past his elbow. Naruto looked at his right arm in amazement, then he looked at his left arm and saw another chakra blade. As for Jigoku, he felt a long cut on his cheek.

"You little son of a," started a pissed off Jigoku as he turned to face Naruto's back. His cut healed instantly and he too formed chakra blades as well. Then Jigoku lunged at Naruto, but Gato decided to make his appearance.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The rest was something Naruto wishes to forget. All anyone could say was "it was gruesome." Anyway Zabuza and Haku were out of a job so they decided to stay in Wave Country and protect the people. As for Jigoku and Ryoga, they left after traveling with Team 7 for a while helping Naruto improve on well everything since Kakashi was busy teaching Sasuke.

After Team 7 returned to Konoha things were back to normal. Well about as normal as a village run by a bunch of psychotic apes. Sakura is still a pink haired freak with no talent. Sasuke is still his brooding self. Kakashi is still a freakishly late porno reading teacher with bad excuses. The only one different is Naruto, who is trying to use his bloodline limit…, poorly.


	2. Chance

**Chance**

After a few weeks of D-rank missions and fruitless hours of training to unlock his bloodline, Naruto and his team were given a chance to participate in the Chunin Exams. Normally this sounds great, but Naruto's been having a horrible time. First he was dissed by Sand nin, then beaten by a green spandex wearing nut job, and now he entered a room filled with genin who look like they're ready to tear his head off. Next thing Naruto sees is Sakura arguing with Ino about who belongs to Sasuke.

"This is so troublesome. Why don't you guys just drop dead?" called out the lazy Shikamaru with Chouji beside him.

"Well if it isn't the Three Stooges. I thought you would of slept in Shikamaru," said Naruto.

"What? Well you know what, ah skip it your not worth the trouble," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, whatever," responded Naruto pulling out a CD player and started listening to some music.

"Where did he get the CD player?" asked a new voice from behind.

"From some guy we met on a mission, I'm surprised to see you here Kiba," answered Sasuke.

From there Naruto tuned out everyone out, missing out on some guy introducing himself as Kabuto who gave the Rookie Nine info on Gaara, Lee, and about the Chunin Exams. What he did notice was that three Sound nins were moving in to strike Kabuto, so Naruto got in the way and tripped the mummy looking one.

"Why you little," said the bandaged nin as he was getting up. Naruto gave his fox like smirk, ready to fight only to be interrupted by the proctors.

"Stop right there you brats!" shouted the tallest one. "There won't be any fighting during the start of the exams," he continued.

"Sorry just got a little excited," replied the Sound nin.

"Man, what a way to ruin my fun," whined our orange clad menace.

After that the proctor introduced himself as Ibiki and started explaining how the first exam is set up. Once the exam started all the genin noticed how tough the questions were. Throughout this test Naruto was about to have a nervous breakdown, until someone started speaking to him.

_ You do realize you are suppose to cheat right?_

"Huh?" responded Naruto, thankfully no one but Hinata heard him.

"W-what's….. w-wrong N-naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga.

"I thought I heard someone talk to me," whispered Naruto.

_ That was me you whiskered fool. I'm talking to you telepathically, so just think when you talk to me._

'Okay, who the Hell are you?' thought Naruto.

_ My name is Riskoe and I'm going to help you pass the first part of this exam._

'Why?' asked Naruto.

_ All will be revealed soon enough, now the answer to question one is…_

As the written exam progressed the genin who were caught cheating were knocked off. As the 45 minute mark was hit Ibiki decided to announce the tenth question. He stated that those who wish to bail out to raise their hands. One by one the genin who cracked under the pressure left with their teammates. Ibiki noticed that Naruto was still in the room, so he decided to put more pressure on him.

"So you're sure you don't want to leave kid?" asked Ibiki. He got no response from Naruto. Everyone was watching Naruto for his reaction.

"You can still quit, there is no shame if you quit now," he said but he still got no response. "Are even listening!? I'm giving you a chance to try again next time!" he yelled.

After his outburst Naruto popped out one of his head-phones.

"Huh, sorry I wasn't listening you were boring me," Naruto finally answered. Before Ibiki could say anything a big mass of apparently a banner with a trench coat clad woman crashed through the window.

"Alright! You brats there's no time to relax, because the second part of the Chunin Exams starts now!" shouted the strange woman. She got no response from the genin which is no surprise.

"Your timing is still horrible Anko," said Ibiki from behind the banner.

One hour later the remaining genin arrived at the location for the second part of the exam, The Forest of Death. While Anko was giving out the rules for part two of the exam, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and the unknown species called Gai were talking about a certain mission.

"I still don't get it Kakashi, how is it that a non-shinobi can face an army of mercenaries, win that battle, and not be wounded?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah that's a little hard to swallow," added Kurenai.

"It may seem weird, but he did, but it wasn't a battle at all," answered Kakashi.

"What do you mean my eternal rival?" asked Gai.

"It was a massacre," he responded. The Jounin were a little shocked. "He just threw himself at them cutting them to pieces with his spears. Ripping them apart with his hands. Biting chunks of flesh off, and worse yet he even flayed a few and even ripped some of their heads off with the spines still attached," he continued.

"Oh Kami-sama, how horrible," spoke out Kurenai.

"That's not all, he was also laughing the whole time," added Kakashi.

Back with Team 7, well things are not looking up for them. First they were attacked by Mist nin, then by Orochimaru, and then the Sound nin. Lee jumped in to help Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto were out cold. After he was beaten Team 10 jumped in. Sasuke finally awoke with the curse mark activated. He beat Zaku and started to rip his arms off until three other nin came in.

"Hey Vacore, who are we after again?" asked one of the nin.

"Who knows, all I know is that it's a boy with a powerful bloodline," answered Vacore.

'Are they after Sasuke as well?' thought Dosu.

"Hey Bregule, why don't you play with these kids? We'll find the right one that way," suggested the third nin.

"Great idea Ramo," responded Bregule as his body started to shift.

His muscles started to expand, he grew taller, past the seven foot mark. His skin got thicker and he grew tusk under his jaw. The young genin were freaked out by Bregule's appearance. Sasuke charged at him and back fisted him, but it did nothing. Sasuke gasped in shock because his power boost did nothing.

"What was that?" taunted Bregule as he back fisted Sasuke sending him flying right into a tree.

"Sasuke!!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

As Bregule started walking toward them he stopped when he saw Naruto walk toward him glowing red-orange chakra.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're dead," said Bregule throwing his fist at Naruto.

Naruto caught Bregule's arm and pushed it back. Everyone was shocked especially Sasuke, Neji, Dosu, and Shikamaru. The two grabbed each other's hands and were trying to over power each other. Then Naruto twisted Bregule's arms breaking them. Blood started spraying out as Bregule yelled in pain.

"Who are you?" asked Bregule. He got no answer it was like Naruto wasn't even awake. "You bastard!" he yelled as he charged at Naruto.

He lifted Naruto off the ground. All was silent until a spray of blood erupted. Bregule dropped to the ground with his neck snapped. Vacore and Ramo were shocked, the genin there were shaking. They just saw a man more than twice their size get killed by a short twelve year old kid like he was nothing.


	3. Asterisk

**Asterisk**

"No way! That brat killed Bregule!" yelled Ramo.

"Well don't just stand there, take him down," ordered Vacore coming out of his shock.

Without another word Ramo's body expanded like Bregule only slightly smaller and then he formed two more of himself and they attacked Naruto. Two of the three Ramos grabbed both of Naruto's arms. Naruto managed to slide his arms out of their grip and thrust his left hand into one's chest. Once he pulled his hand back, that Ramo's chest burst with blood as he fell to the ground. Suddenly Naruto did a jump kick right into the other Ramo's head. The second Ramo's neck snapped and he two fell to the ground.

'No way, when did Naruto get so strong?' thought Sakura as she and everyone else watched Naruto grab the last Ramo by his arms and pull them behind his back impaling him with his own shoulder blades.

"So now it's my TURN!!!" yelled Vacore as his shoulders started to enlarge about two head sizes wide. "But I'm not like Bregule or Ramo. I'm in a class of my own," he added as his shoulders started to open and start gathering chakra and he fired at Naruto. Luckily Naruto dodged the blast by getting in between the beams.

"How do you like my high output chakra cannons. They're not equipment either, they are a part of my very flesh. I am a chakra blasting killing machine!" explained Vacore as he fired again only for Naruto to leap out of the way.

"Quick on your feet aren't ya," commented Vacore as he kept firing and missing. "Hold still damn it!" he yelled.

"What the Hell is going on?" asked a frightened Kin.

"How the fuck should I know," answered a just as frightened Zaku as he watched the battle.

Suddenly Vacore stopped shooting when he noticed Chouji and smirked. "Well then, if you're not going to stay still. Then I'll just have to vaporize your fat little friend here," threatened Vacore as he turned to face Chouji.

"Hey! I'm not…!" yelled Chouji, but he stopped when Vacore aimed his chakra blasters at him. Before he fired Naruto gathered his chakra into his hands after he jumped between Vacore and Chouji.

"What the Bloody Hell?!" yelled Vacore before he fired his blasters. As he fired his chakra beams, Naruto fired the gathered chakra from his hands. The two energy beams collided, Naruto's blast overpowered Vacore's own and engulfed him. The blast started peeling his flesh off his bones as he yells in agony. Then the blast moved on to his bones vaporizing them. Afterwards the blast continued forward and wasted everything in it's path. Naruto turned and looked at the gathered genin. Chouji started backing away until Naruto spoke.

"Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru? What are you guys doing here?" asked our strange orange clad hero.

"You….you mean you don't remember?" asked Ino in shock.

"No, why?" answered Naruto as he looked at the area and saw Bregule's and Ramo's corpses as they dissolve. "What the Hell!!?" he yelled not believing what he was seeing.

The four teams watched as the bodies disappear before their eyes. They all turned towards each other. They were too exhausted to put up a fight even if they wanted to. Not that any of them want to after seeing what Naruto did. Slowly but surely the Sound team left, then Lee's team left after recovering their fallen teammate. After that Team 10 left leaving only Team 7 alone.

Two days later Team 7 reached the tower where they and six other teams waited for the third part of the Chunin Exam. The Hokage went ahead and explained the purpose of the Chunin Exams. Afterwards the sickly Hayate showed up and finished up the explanation and asked if anyone wished to drop out of the exam, Kabuto did. Then the first two combatants were selected. The first two were Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates. The two faced each other as the others watched from the stands.

"Hello everyone," said Kakashi after he had his talk with Sasuke.

"Uh.. Kakashi-sensei can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Sakura.

"Certainly Sakura," answered Kakashi.

Naruto at this point decided to ignore his teammate and sensei when Hinata walk towards him.

"Hey Hinata what's up?" called out Naruto.

"Oh… N-nothing Na..Naruto-kun. I… just wanted to… see you," replied Hinata.

"Really? Cool," said Naruto.

The two stood there talking about nothing, well Naruto did most of the talking. Hinata just listened to him enjoying his voice as he talked about his training and such.

'It's strange, whenever I'm near Hinata I feel a lot calmer. While when I'm near Sakura I'm more worried about not living to see another day,' thought Naruto.

'Wow Naruto-kun is really amazing. I wish I was more like him,' thought the Hyuga heiress.

Meanwhile the match ended with Sasuke winning. Then Kankuro winning his match, then Shino won against Zaku by filling his arms with his bugs and blowing Zaku's arm off or both. After that was Sakura and Ino's which ended as a draw. Then Temari's victory over Tenten. Afterwards was Shikamaru versus Kin, after the so called troublesome battle, came Naruto and Kiba's fight.

"Alright! Finally it's my turn to fight!" yelled our blonde shinobi as he jumped into the arena.

"Yes! We hit the jackpot today Akamaru!" shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru leaped into the arena as well.

Author's note: Well that's chapter 3 I hope the story is getting interesting. I also apologize that the paragraphs if chapters 1 and 2 weren't indented. I'm new at this and I'm trying to get that fixed so bear with me. If you have questions about the story don't be afraid to review because I like to improve on my story writting. The next few chapters should be up by Friday at the latest.


	4. Animal I Have Become

Author's Note: I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story and to those who didn't for whatever reasons I am not offended what so ever since it won't anonymous reviews.

Vnvanman: You're half right about the Guyver part. I'm actually borrowing elements from the series. Originally I was going to make it a Naruto/Guyver crossover, but I felt that it wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to.

XRandomChic-SuckItx: Don't worry I'm going to update this story as much as I can. It will be a little hard being in the military and all but I will, because if I can please at least one person with this story then I'll keep going.

Demonkid: Thanks for being interested.

ACTION NARUTO LOVER: I'm glad you like the way I depict the Naruto series. Wait until you see how I change up the whole story line of Naruto.

ChunChun: Sorry runt, but most of the chapters will end with cliffhangers. Tell you what thought since you're my sister I'm going to add previews for the next chapter at the end of each chapter for now on.

Crusnik: Thanks for being interested.

And now on to chapter 4

**Animal I Have Become**

After a few small arguments about using Akamaru the match finally started. Kiba rushed Naruto and tackled him into the ground. Naruto's body slid across the arena. Kiba smirked over his apparent victory. Up in the stands the instructors each have already guessed the outcome.

'Well, it's not surprising that Kiba would win against Naruto,' thought Kurenai.

'Figures that Naruto would go down easily,' thought Asuma.

'Strange, I thought Sakura said Naruto suddenly became stronger. Maybe it was just a fluke,' thought Kakashi.

As everyone who saw Naruto's fight with those three nin were shocked by Kiba's victory, Kiba started to taunt the down blonde.

"Man I can't believe you even made it this far. Ha ha ha what a loser!" boasted the dog-boy.

"You sure about that Mutt-boy?" countered Naruto as he rose to his feet.

"What?" spoke the startled dog-nin as he watched Naruto rise.

"Because, I… won't… BACK DOWN!" yelled Naruto as he toss off his jacket revealing a black t-shirt the words "Never Gonna Stop" on the back. Then he got into a fighting stance.

His stance was an odd one. His legs were spread wide, his right knee was bent so far down that it was touching the ground. His left knee was slightly bent. His left arm was over his left leg with his hand open and his right arm was raised over his head in a fist. To everyone this stance would be no doubt horrible, but Kakashi noticed something familiar about the stance.

"That stance, it looks like a lower version of that mad man's stance," whispered Kakashi as remembered the spearman.

"What kind of a stance is that dobe?" asked Kiba.

"Why don't you find out Ki-bitch?" countered Naruto.

That was enough for Kiba to attack. He and Akamaru struck at Naruto, but they missed him. Naruto dodged their first attack and twisted his body and used his right leg to sweep Kiba and used his right elbow to hit Akamaru, but he missed. Akamaru then bit down on Naruto's arm. Naruto managed to fling the dog off but Akamaru landed onto Kiba's back and Kiba popped a soldier pill into Akamaru's mouth. After eating it his fur started to turn red.

"What the Hell? Is that even legal?" asked the shocked Naruto.

"Yes, a soldier pill is legal, because it is a ninja tool," answered Hayate.

"Some help you are!" snapped Naruto. Then he saw Akamaru turn into Kiba. "Oh crap," he added.

Five minutes later the two Kiba's were thrashing Naruto left and right with their Gatsuuga. (sp?) Naruto was feeling like a torn up rag doll. Hinata couldn't stand the beating, but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. As Naruto was being beaten he heard a voice he hasn't heard since his "C-ranked mission."

_ Damn runt, you're getting on Hell of a beating._

'Aniki is that you? How can I hear your voice? Wait a minute, oh yeah that guy Riskoe said that I can talk tele-whatever with him. Does that mean I can do the same with you too?'

_ Hey slow down will ya. Anyway in order, yes it's me, second you're hearing my thoughts, third who the fuck is Riskoe? Last yes I guess we are telepathic to each other. Now why don't you try those moves Ryoga and I taught you?_

'Good idea, Aniki,'

As Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto again, Naruto kneeled down on his right knee and crossed his arms. He then chambered his right hand next to his hip. As his opponents drew closer, Naruto threw his fist into the air and a sudden cyclone erupted around him.

"Sho-Kaze-Ken!!" (Rising Wind Fist) shouted Naruto. The cyclone engulfed the three combatants and sent them flying into the walls. They slid off the walls and got back up slowly, Akamaru managed to keep Kiba's form. Naruto started losing his balance. "Note to self, don't do that again until I get it right," he added.

Up in the stands many shinobi were wondering about Naruto's attack.

'What kind of a jutsu is that?' thought Shikamaru never seeing anything like it before.

'He used a wind jutsu without any hand seals. Is that even possible?' thought Sakura.

'Most impressive Naruto, it would seem that you were holding back during our little bout. I cannot wait to face you for real now,' thought Lee, the dangerously unstable unknown species.

"Looks like that brat is a wind user too Temari," said Kankuro.

"Yeah, but he has no control what so ever," commented the wind mistress.

"That was amazing," whispered Hinata.

"That's it you're dead!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru used the Gatsuuga again.

Naruto didn't have time to get his balance as he was being thrashed again. It kept on going for about two more minutes until Naruto's eyes started to slit. He dashed to one of the two Kiba's. He swung his right arm and for a instant his chakra blade appeared and vanished before anyone could see it. The blade cut that Kiba in the gut, but it wasn't deep enough to cause a serious cut, still some blood did appear. The Kiba that was cut turned out to be Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Bastard what did you do to him!?" shouted Kiba as he attacked Naruto with his Gatsuuga by himself.

Just as Kiba reached Naruto, Naruto grabbed one of his arms stopping Kiba instantly. Naruto pulled his right fist back, then he threw a punch right into Kiba's face and sent him flying. Kiba flew right into the stands, straight into the wall. He made a crater on the wall. He then bounced off and went through the rail, and right back on the ground making another crater.

"Oh shit," said Hayate as he went to check on Kiba. "Good, he's still alive. Winner Uzumaki Naruto," he added.

Up in the stands Kurenai couldn't believe what she just saw. She saw one of her own students just get the beating of his life from the village idiot like it was nothing.

After a victory cheer and a job well done by Jigoku, Naruto ran up the steps and was stopped by Hinata.

"N…Naruto-kun," said the quiet Hyuga.

"Huh? Wuz up Hinata?" asked the apparent slang talking boy. She presented him with a jar which confused him "Huh? What's this?" he asked.

"It's a healing ointment," answered Kurenai in a kind tone.

"I didn't ask you I was asking Hinata," snapped Naruto. This pretty much shocked all three of them.

"It… it is a healing ointment… Naruto-kun," said Hinata. She was now a little worried about Naruto's reaction to her gift. "It's… for…. you… Naruto-kun," she continued.

"Really? Thanks Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he accepted the gift and started to put it on one of his wounds. Just as soon as he put the ointment on the wound healed instantly. "Wow this is really good ?Hinata-chan!" shouted the excited blonde.

As Naruto and Hinata were spending this time together, Neji was watching with his ice cold stare. Even though he was looking at Hinata he couldn't help but keep glancing at Naruto as well.

'What is this kid's secret? He is obviously an idiot, but that fight with those three nin makes no sense. Uchiha Sasuke is this years Rookie of the Year, but he was beaten easily by one of them. Yet this failure killed them like they were insects. What is he?' thought Neji.

Soon enough Hinata and Neji's match was called. The match started with Neji verbally attacking Hinata making her more uncomfortable. As he kept insulting her Naruto's blood was boiling. Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He shouted as Neji for his harsh words and his fatalism. As he shouted at Neji he was giving Hinata courage to fight her cousin.

As the two Hyuga fought many of the Chunin hopeful were amazed by how much of a beating Hinata was taking. Every time she was knocked down she got right back up. Naruto himself couldn't stop himself from watching the match. He felt this uncontrollable urge to kill Neji to protect Hinata. Naruto got his chance as soon as he saw Neji rush towards Hinata with the intent to deliver the killing blow. He jumped off the stands before any of the sensei's, he got between the Hyuga cousins, grabbed Neji's arm, and flipped him over his shoulder. Neji was sent across the arena and he was pissed.

"Why did you interfere with our match you failure?" demanded Neji.

"A match! You call trying to kill Hinata-chan a match?" snapped Naruto.

Before either of them can say anything else Hinata collapsed. Naruto managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Then Kurenai appeared next to them to help her injured student.

"Get the Medics in here now!" she yelled, out of fear for her student.

When the Medics arrived Naruto noticed that Neji has a smirk on his face. Without a word Naruto ran toward Neji with the intention to give him a very gory death. Luckily for Neji, Naruto was stopped by Lee and Hayate.

"Naruto, please do not let your flames of youth burn out like this. If you must face Neji do so when you are scheduled to face him," said Lee.

"Don't hand me your "flames of youth" bull shit and let me at him!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh no you won't. Since you interrupted the match you have disqualified yourself from the Chunin Exam," said the sickly Jounin.

With that said Naruto and Lee were shocked. Naruto couldn't believe that one action could result in this. He was trying to grasp the concept, he got disqualified because he protected Hinata and can no longer compete. All hope seemed lost until someone new entered the arena. He was a quite noticeable man. He has a lean built wearing a gray business suit. His raven dark hair has a pillar like appearance. His dark blue eyes look like they can see into your soul. He is obviously quite tall and with tanned skin.

"I don't see the problem with this boy's actions. He only did it to protect the Hyuga heiress. A job given to her own cousin who chose to end her life instead," spoke the man in a deep tone.

"Ah, Rio-san to what do I own the pleasure of seeing you here? You know the finals aren't until next month," said the Sandaime.

"Yes, but I wish only to visit and see a certain genin's fight, but I guess I missed it," said Rio. "And now I find out that he is disqualified," he added.

"Well I think I can make one exception," said the Hokage.

Naruto didn't even listen to any of this, because as soon as he saw Hinata being carried away he rushed toward her. He didn't hear what the Meds said to him. All that mattered was Hinata. As he left the arena with Kurenai, and the Meds carrying Hinata off Rio was watching.

'there is no doubt about it he is indeed a Berserker, and that girl may prove useful,' Rio as he watched them leave.

While Naruto headed toward the hospital, Konoha got even more unexpected guests. It started with a certain dog boy's older sister getting groceries. Hana was heading back home when she saw two guys arguing, loudly.

"You just had to kill that bartender when we were at Wind Country didn't you Jigoku," said one of the guys.

"Man, how many times do I have to tell you Ryoga? He just happened to consequently die after my spear was lodged into his head," explained Jigoku.

"Do you even remember what his last words were?" asked the aggravated swordsman.

"Of course his last words were "Oh Kami-sama! Help! He stabbed me with his spear" and then he dropped dead," answered the cat-eyed psycho.

This loud and odd argument continued to attract attention simply because the spearman does not deny nor confirm that he killed someone. To Hana, this cat-eyed male was quite a catch. He is in good shape despite being thinner than his sword wielding friend. The way that his hair is in dreads makes him look a bit unstable in a very dangerous way. Lastly his red cat like eyes makes him appear to be a little mysterious and terrifying at the same time. Before she could confront them, they left arguing over what sounded like the Jigoku stole something in some palace.

**Preview**

After bringing Hinata to the hospital, Naruto is confronted by one of the Sound genin. As he was being interrogated they are attacked by a new foe with abilities that are beyond human limits. Naruto and the new enemy face off while in a distance a man watches in distain. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood "Faint".


	5. Faint

**Faint**

After making sure Hinata was alright, Naruto left the hospital to clear his head or at least try to look like he was. In truth he was trying to ditch someone who has been tailing him. His senses told him that his pursuer is female and that she has a small hostile aura. For about ten minutes Naruto tried to lose her in the village, succeeding only twice, but she manages to find him. Finally he stopped at a river in the forest area.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" demanded the blonde. The female shinobi revealed herself to Naruto. "Hey you're that Sound girl with the head injury, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Well you're obviously not as dumb as you look," answered the Sound kunoichi.

Before anything else could be said four tentacles appeared out of the river to attack them. The two genin managed to dodge the tentacles and saw a shinobi dressed similar to Kakashi minus the mask and forehead protector. He also has slick back red hair. He was standing on top of the water surprising the two young shinobi.

"I have to say you are indeed light on your feet boy, maybe that's why Vacore's team couldn't beat you. However…" said the ninja as he got hit by Kin's senbon that she threw at him. The senbon stuck to him, but slowly popped off. "I'm not like them at all. Because I am in a league of my own," he continued as he grew for more tentacles on his back. His fingers started to grow sucken cups with teeth in them and fins on his legs. He grew to about six foot eight in an instant.

"For I, Oct-kill will be the one to defeat you Berserker 3!" declared Oct-kill.

"Well then, come and get me Oct-kill!" challenged Naruto not even wondering about being called Berserker 3 as he ran down beside the river to get some distance away from Kin.

As Oct-kill gave chase, none of them noticed a man watching from a distance. Back with Naruto and Oct-kill they reached the waterfall which leads to the bath-house. Oct-kill spat out ink right into Naruto's face. Naruto tried to shake the ink off, but Oct-kill rushed toward him. Naruto quickly delivered a quick kick to his head, but it did nothing. Then Naruto threw his right fist into Oct-kill's face. Again nothing really happened except Oct-kill's face caved in and moved back into place.

"heh, heh, surprised? My body is soft and pliant. Which means I can absorb any blow that is aimed at me, so your taijutsu is useless," boasted Oct-kill.

After hearing this Naruto tried to jump away from Oct-kill. Sadly Oct-kill used his tentacles to grab Naruto's limbs, his waist, his shoulders, and his neck. Then Oct-kill started to swing Naruto into a tree and then into the ground. As Oct-kill continued his assault, Kin reached them to see Naruto be slammed into the ground again.

"Ah ha ha! I've done it! I've defeated Berserker 3!" shouted Oct-kill pleased with himself for beating Naruto.

'Damn it, if only I could summon my bloodline…' thought Naruto. Then in a sudden red-orange flash, Oct-kill's tentacles were cut into pieces.

"Impossible! How did he?" complained Oct-kill as he looked at the blonde berserker.

When the flash cleared Naruto was seen kneeling with his chakra blades on his forearms. Oct-kill couldn't believe that Naruto had progressed this far. Kin was amazed by this turn of events.

'Unreal, that kid can make swords out of chakra. Is that even possible?' thought Kin as she continued to watch.

"You…you Bastard!" shouted Oct-kill as he ran at Naruto with his sucken cupped hands straight out. "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

Naruto ran towards Oct-kill and delivered a vertical slash with his left arm. They stood still four yards away from each other. Then Oct-kill turned and faced Naruto's back.

"No…this can't be…ah!" whined Oct-kill as split in half. Then the two halves fell to the ground with all his blood and intestines falling out. Naruto's blades stayed on his arms instead of vanishing like last time. He turned and faced Kin who was standing there with a look of amazement on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but that was unbelievable. Where did you learn that?" responded Kin completely forgetting about why she was following Naruto.

"Well uh… it's my bloodline but I can't really use it that well," answered Naruto.

"That's because it's being wasted on someone undeserving of our power," said a male voice.

The two nin turned to face a tall man with cyan hair. He wore a black business suit and stood with his hands in his pockets. The two genin could feel no killing intent, but he still made them feel uneasy.

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Naruto as he got into his stance.

"You've forgotten already? Oh well, it's no surprise, this is our first actual meeting. I am Riskoe, but I am also. BATTLE CLAD!!!" shouted Riskoe.

What the two genin saw shocked them. Riskoe's suit was burned away. His skin peeled off his entire body, his manhood vanished and his toes fused together to form two toed feet. Then two long straight blades popped out of his forearms and went past his elbows. Then dark scale like skin covered his entire body. His chest formed two chest-plates with hinges on the sides. He also has bone-like spikes on the sides of his stomach. Finally a crystal with one point appeared on the center of his forehead.

"A Berserker like you," he finished in a deep almost metallic voice.

**Preview**

After defeating Oct-kill, Naruto finds himself face another enemy unlike any other he has ever faced before. With powers similar, but more powerful than his own Naruto must fight for his life against Riskoe. Just what is a Berserker and how is Naruto tied into this? Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood "Stricken."

And that's chapter 5 hope you all like it. It may be short, but most of my chapters I'm typing from a notebook which I used before I started typing so the length between them is vastly different. Also I'm surprised no one asked about Jigoku and Ryoga and their roles in the story, but it's okay. Those two don't play a big role right anyway, they're just there for some cruel comedy.


	6. Stricken

**Stricken**

"A Berserker?" asked Naruto.

"I've heard about them. They are said to be the most dangerous group of people, but I thought they were a myth," said Kin.

"Oh we're more that that little girl. We Berserkers are blessed with great power by the First Berserker. Those he attacked, he turned into warriors like him. Then our gift gradually developed into an actual bloodline. Many feared our power and wished for our extinction, but I've survived and found out about the first two pure bred Berserkers," explained Riskoe.

Naruto had no idea what Riskoe was saying. It was too much for him to keep up with. Here he is being told that he's a Berserker and this guy has pretty much explained his bloodline in a short way. Yet somehow Naruto felt that there is more to his bloodline. As he is being deep in thought Riskoe noticed Naruto's dazed looked.

"I can see that history isn't your best subject. Simply put you, me, another guy are the last of our kind. But don't think that makes you special you're not even close to my level," said Riskoe.

"And why is that asshole?" asked Naruto.

"Because you haven't reached our true form yet," answered Riskoe.

"Hey, don't listen to him he's just trying to scare you," encouraged Kin.

'Too bad it's working,' Naruto mentally remarked.

"Oh right, there's still you to get rid of," said Riskoe as his crystal started to glow. Naruto moved in front of Kin when Riskoe shot at her. Naruto was momentarily stunned, but he managed to move again.

"I won't let you harm anyone just to get to me!" declared Naruto as he ran back into the forest.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to give you a crash course on Berserker 101," said Riskoe as he gave chase. A minute later Riskoe caught up with Naruto easily. After he was right beside Naruto, Riskoe's crystal started to glow again. "This crystal on my forehead lowers the temperature around me to paralyze my opponents," he explained as he fired at Naruto.

Before the beam hit him Naruto flipped forward to dodge the attack and retaliated by throwing a kunai at Riskoe. Riskoe dodged the kunai and rushed toward Naruto and fire his crystal again.

"We call it the stun-beam," said Riskoe as he continued to rush at Naruto again.

Naruto dodged the stun-beam and tried to slash at Riskoe with his chakra blades, but Riskoe dodged each of his attacks by side-stepping and then jumped into the air. He rolled in the air and then his blades flipped forward and started vibrating.

"These blades vibrate at high frequencies which allow them to cut through almost everything," explained Riskoe as he cut down two trees with his blades. Naruto managed to avoid the falling trees only to be kicked in the head by Riskoe's right leg. Naruto was sent flying to one of the fallen trees and hit it hard leaving a dent in the trunk of the down tree. "It looks like you're not familiar with these," taunted the older Berserker.

"DAMN IT!!!!" yelled Naruto as he lunged at Riskoe trying to strike him down with his chakra blade again. Unfortunately his arm was caught, Naruto tried to break free but Riskoe's grip was too strong.

"Looks like you failed the lesson," stated the elder Berserker as he opened his right chest plate.

Naruto could see the chakra gathering into Riskoe's chest right in front of him. The amount of chakra was enormous that if he didn't break free he would defiantly be dead. Off in the distance Kin saw a huge blast of chakra fly to the right about two miles in front of her.

"Holy shit! I don't know who fired that, but hopefully that kid got that guy," said Kin as she leaped toward the blast site.

Back with Naruto he managed to the blast, but he was exhausted. As he tried to get up Riskoe walked up to him. Naruto saw that the spikes on Riskoe's sides moved outward and air blew out and sucked in more air. Naruto also felt the chakra around him head toward Riskoe's stomach as well.

'He's absorbing the chakra around him! Does that mean he can use an infinite amount of chakra?' thought Naruto in shock.

"That was the Devastator, our kind's most powerful weapon. It's only drawback is that because it uses a large amount of chakra it cannot be use in repetition. Do you see now? The difference in power between your pre-Battle Clad form and the real deal. Now if we're done playing around I would like to take you back to Kekkei Kage HQ with me. As an important test subject that is," spoke Riskoe.

"Th…that's not going to Happen!" shouted the struggling young Berserker.

"You don't get it do you? If you continue to resist you will….." started Riskoe until his body froze up. To Naruto it looked like Riskoe's body was deforming. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Ten minutes later Riskoe recovered from the strange pause. He looked around, but he could not find Naruto anywhere.

"He got away, but that's not important right now. Just what the Hell just happened to me," Riskoe asked himself.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the village. It was all the same, blood was everywhere. The bodies of the villagers were laying on the ground. Most were cut into pieces and others burned alive. He couldn't stand looking at these people's remains. When he reached the academy he saw the students were all hanging on the walls of the academy. Their faces had the forever look of fear on them. They were all hung by spears that pierced right into their throats. The sensei's were all on the ground torn apart and/or flayed. Then Naruto saw the one sensei he hoped to never see in these condition. He saw Iruka, his head was severed from his body. His face showing a look of shock and fear.

"No… it can't be. No… Iruka-sensei," said the disbelieving Naruto as he ran to the severed head hopping to at least hold him one last time.

When he reached the head he saw a two toed foot drop right on the head crushing Naruto's sensei's head. Naruto stopped to see the owner of the foot thinking that it's Riskoe, but the figure vanished. Enraged by this action Naruto ran to find Riskoe and kill him for what he has done. After he left the academy he saw the rest of the Rookie Nin, their sensei's, and Team Gai facing the same figure who crushed Iruka's head.

Asuma was the first to attack the figure. He rushed at the being with his trench knives, but his arms were cut off in a second. Before he had a chance to scream the dark entity grabbed his head and squeezed it like it was a grape. Blood poured out from where Asuma's head was and he dropped to the ground. Kurenai angered by her lover's death lunged at the killer only to be caught by it. The murderer grabbed her throat and started to crush it, Kurenai struggled to break free but she finally stopped moving. The figure dropped her lifeless body to the ground and jumped into the air and dropped right on top of her body. The force of the fall punctured through the corpse and left two foot sized holes on her back.

Naruto watched in horror as everyone tried to kill this monster. Kiba and Akamaru rushed at the creature, but they were cut in half before they even reached it.

"Vibration blades? But how?" asked Naruto, but no one answered it was like nobody could hear him.

Then Shino used his bugs to attack the creature, but it dashed straight to him. Shino had no time to react as the killer grabbed him and threw him into a flaming ally nearby. Shino screamed in agony as the flames consumed him and his remaining bugs inside his body. Then this monster turned it's head and looked at Ino and pointed right at her. Ino was shaking in fear as the monster walked towards her. Before it reached her Shikamaru caught him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but it didn't stop the creature as he moved his left hand toward Ino. This caused Shikamaru to move his left arm as well. Suddenly a dark orb appeared from it's hand. The murderous entity shot the orb as Ino, it moved so fast she didn't have time to dodge. The orb went right through her chest leaving a clean hole behind. Ino was coughing blood and finally fell to the ground. Then the monster did the same thing to Shikamaru and he too fell to the ground dead.

Naruto was certain that this creature was Riskoe. He was the only one with this kind of killer instinct. Naruto tried to run to his surviving friends to save them but he couldn't move, it was like something was holding him back. He turned to see who it was and saw Riskoe holding him.

"What the?" said the confused Berserker. Then he heard someone yell and turned to see Chouji get cut in half by the waist down.

He saw Lee try his Konoha Senpu, but the mystery Berserker caught his leg and swung Lee right into a wall. The poor boy's body took the impact and survived, but the Berserker swung him again into the ground and then the wall again. Lee was barely holding on by a thread, then Gai ran to save his student only to have the Berserker throw Lee to him and fired another black orb at them. The orb went toward Gai's head and pierced right through Lee and then Gai. Neji and Tenten tried to attack the Berserker, but it moved to fast for them to keep up with. Then Tenten's body split vertically in half and Neji's head was sliced from eyes up. Both bodies fell to the ground simultaneously, then Kakashi rushed towards the killer with his Chidori but the Berserker caught his right hand and twisted his arm breaking it off. Kakashi screamed in agony but it ended when the Berserker ripped his jaw off and then snapped his neck.

The murderous Berserker turned to see the remaining members of it's would be opponents and smirked. It walked towards them, Sasuke lunged at the Berserker throwing kunai and shuriken at it only for the Berserker to ram it's fist into his forehead and rip his brain out. Blood and bits of Sasuke's brain flew everywhere frightening Sakura and Hinata. The Berserker walked towards the girls with the intent to do the same or worse to them. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore so she ran off leaving Hinata to defend herself. The Berserker saw this and cut Sakura off from escaping. He grabbed Sakura's head and yanked it off her body with one pull. Sakura's spine was also ripped along with her head. The Berserker then started walking toward Hinata. Hinata didn't move an inch, she too terrified of this Berserker. As it reached her it stopped in front of her.

"Why? Why are you doing this Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuga heiress.

That one question shocked Naruto to the very core of his body. He turned away from Riskoe and looked at the Berserker. He couldn't make out the details but he saw the face and indeed it was his face. This Berserker Naruto's face was the same only this Naruto has a crystal with three spikes and a fox-like smirk only a fox demon would have.

"No it can't be that's me?" said the shocked Naruto. Then he heard the other Naruto to speak.

"Because it felt so good," said the other Naruto. His voice had an animal like sound to it as he spoke. "Now the real question is this. What am I going to do to you Hinata-chan?" teased the evil Naruto looking at her in a way that make even Riskoe feel uncomfortable.

"Please don't Naruto-kun, I l…," begged Hinata but the Berserker Naruto grabbed her by her jacket. He lifted her up and brought her close to him.

"I know what your going to say, but I prefer that we do it like THIS!!!" yelled the evil Naruto as he ripped her clothes off her body.

"NO!!!!! STOP!!!!!" yelled Naruto as everything started to fade.

"STOPPPP!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he shot out of the hospital bed he was on. His shout woke up everyone who was in the room.

In the room was Kin who fell off the couch after hearing Naruto shout, an strange looking old man, Kurenai, a bandaged up Kiba and Akamaru, and a slightly startled Shino if that is even possible. The last person in the room was the still injured Hinata who had woken up before Naruto even yelled. Naruto saw Hinata look at him and he got out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"N…..Naruto-kun wait," said the wounded Hinata as she tried to get out of bed only to be stopped by Kurenai.

**Preview**

After facing a powerful opponent and fearing the possibility of becoming like Riskoe, Naruto continues to face more challenges as a more powerful warrior from the Kekkei Kage comes for him. Can Naruto gather the courage to face this new foe head on or will his fear of his own bloodline lead him to his ultimate defeat. Find out next time Naruto: Bad Blood "Going Down in Flames."

Well that's chapter six and things are looking very bad for Naruto aren't they. Hope you enjoy the fight between Naruto and Riskoe, because I know I did. Also for Naruto's nightmare that came to me as I was strangely enough in the shower. For those who wonder about Kin's role in the story, well she pretty much plays the role of the informative side-kick in a sense. That doesn't mean that's her only role, she is going to learn some new techniques from one of my Ocs. Try to guess which one it is and as for that orb move in Naruto's dream, that's a little teaser of one of the two last powers of the Berserker bloodline. Another thing for those who are wondering about Naruto's bloodline and want a better clarification. It is not created by the Kekkei Kage group, it is actually related to two already existing bloodlines.


	7. Going Down in Flames

**Going Down in Flames**

As Naruto ran out of the hospital he didn't notice that he bumped into Iruka until Iruka grabbed him.

"Naruto, what are you doing running in the hospital when you should be in bed recovering?" asked Naruto's former sensei.

Instead of answering Naruto just wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist as he started to cry. For Iruka this was big surprise. This is the first time he has seen Naruto cry in so long. He can remember the first time he saw Naruto cry. It was during a kunai throwing lesson, Naruto got himself stabbed by his own kunai when it ricocheted from the target and hit his shoulder. The rest of the students stood in shock, fear, and in a few cases amusement. The instructor was trying not to laugh, but was failing. Then Iruka came with a first aid kit and treated Naruto. After Naruto was treated he and Iruka grew very close after that incident. The two of them formed a bond that was like that of a bond between father and son.

"It's okay Naruto, you tell me what's wrong," said Iruka trying to calm the boy down. Sadly it wasn't working this time.

"No Iruka-sensei I can't," muttered the upset blonde.

"Why not Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"I….I just can't!" yelled Naruto as he let go of Iruka and continued to run out of the hospital.

"Naruto! Wait! Come back!" called out Iruka watching the boy run. Just as he was about to chase after him Kin ran right by to catch up with Naruto.

Meanwhile at another side of the village two certain foreigners were causing quite a disturbance. They were arguing once again over another strange incident or more. This time they caught the original Ino-Shika-Chou team. The three fathers were at a restaurant when the two entered very loudly.

"There is no way in Hell am I going to get into a some crazy ass scheme to get some cash if I could just swipe some from some chump Ryoga," said Jigoku as he entered the restaurant.

"Oh come on Jigoku. It's not like I'm talking you into this," said Ryoga as he entered.

"Bullshit! You have **talked** me into crap like this!" yelled the cat-eyed menace shocking a lot of people.

"Oh yeah, well name em," said Ryoga.

"You talked me into wearing a sumo wrestlers outfit. You talked me into steal from that barnetsfa," Jigoku started.

"It's Bar Mitzvah," corrected Ryoga.

"You talked me into selling my kidney," Jigoku continued ignoring his friend and everyone's reaction to him. "You talked me into gluing myself to that train when we were at the western continent. Remember that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you ran pretty fast," answered Ryoga trying to suppress a chuckle.

"I had too, you son of a bitch!" snapped Jigoku.

Once again people could not help but look and listen to these two young men's strange conversation. For the three older men these two were unlike any other pair they've ever seen. The one in dreads called Jigoku was loud almost like Naruto and very rude with his vulgar language. The one called Ryoga on the other hand appears to be more calm and could apparently trick his friend into doing odd things. Their observation of them was cut short when Jigoku grabbed Shikato's sake drink.

"That was my drink, kid," complained Shikato without putting a lot of effort.

"And I care why?" countered Jigoku as he took a gulp of the sake. Then he belched and a small flame appeared from his mouth. "Well I'm set let's get going Ryoga," he added as he started to leave.

"Not until you hear about the stuff I need you to get. I need you to get me some gallons of water, a hot tub, some cheerleaders, and meet me at that mountain with those faces. Come on! Torchy," said Ryoga as he left. "I don't know why I'm calling all these weird names or why they're fire related but oh well," muttered Ryoga.

"What the…. Ryoga! Come on man! Where am I going to get a hot tub and gallons of water. And how am I going to carry that all the up a mountain. Ryoga! I don't want to be in a hot tub with cheerleaders……! Wait a minute…. Yes I do…. Ryoga! Aw God Damn It!!!!!!" yelled Jigoku as he followed his friend.

Meanwhile deep under the Konoha village. Riskoe can be found lying down on examination bed. The reason for this examination is to find out about his strange pause from his battle with Naruto. He was being scan by a CAT scan, where they get the CAT scan will most likely be a mystery.

"Well Riskoe-san we are unable to find the problem, but if I had to guess it could be a side affect from when we recovered you from your frozen encasement," said a doctor with a black blood drop on the back.

"I see so this is only temporary then?" asked Riskoe as he got out off the bed.

"Why should it matter Riskoe? You had your shot now it's my turn," said a cocky muscular man in standard shinobi gear.

"What makes you think you will succeed Zerus?" challenged Riskoe.

"Because unlike you or those weak Blood-Warriors. I am a Hyper-Blood, my powers are beyond the boy's level," boasted Zerus.

"That's enough!" yelled Rio as he entered the area. As he entered he had a grim face. "We cannot afford to have another mishap. As you both know Uzumaki Naruto is the third and final Berserker, but more importantly he is the second first generation as well," he added.

"Yes sir, but why must we focus all of our time on him? He's just a kid," questioned Zerus.

"I never said we were focusing on him only. We've had Blood-Warriors track down the second Berserker, but he has proven to be far too dangerous and unpredictable than any foe we've have ever faced," answered Rio.

"Well then sir let me face the second one and I'll bring him here to you," said Riskoe.

"No you have already failed me, besides you are the only Berserker we have. That makes you are trump card," said Rio. "Zerus. You will track down the Uzumaki boy tomorrow and don't you fail me," he ordered.

"Yes sir," replied Zerus as he left.

Back with Naruto, he finally stopped running when he reached the training ground where he became a genin. He was an ironic sense sitting on top of the same post he was tied to. Anyway he sat there thinking about his nightmare and about what he is. It's still hard for him to believe that he is now fighting someone who could be a relative of his. Then without even looking he called out Kin who was hiding again.

"You can come out now I know your there," said Naruto.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Kin as she moved away from her hiding spot.

"I sensed your chakra signature for quite some time. Your and that old guy's," answered Naruto.

After Naruto said that the weird looking kabuki old man revealed himself. He introduced himself as Jiraiya of the Legendary sannin and sadly his trade of being the author of Ichi Ichi Paradise. After the introduction Naruto tried to leave only to be halted by the old man.

"You know kid you still owe me for saving you two from that were creature," said Jiraiya. That caught Naruto's interest easily and for Kin that was one person she wants to forget about.

"What do you mean you saved us from Riskoe," demanded Naruto as he dashed in front of Jiraiya.

For Kin this was just getting crazier and crazier by the minute. First she follows Naruto since Dosu wants to know if Orochimaru placed the curse mark on him as well. Then she was indirectly attacked by a tentacle freak, had to run and leap great distances to reach her target and see Riskoe freeze up. All in all things were way too interesting to get out of even if it's not her problem.

The next day Naruto can found in his apartment sleeping throughout the morning. He would be sleeping peacefully if it weren't for two things. One Sakura was banging at his door and two his sides were killing him. What Naruto doesn't know is that his sides are growing four bone-like spike much like Riskoe's. Anyway Sakura continues on pounding on Naruto's door, Naruto slowly got out of bed. He was very irritated with the noise, he went to open the door only to get hit in the head after he opened it.

"Ow! What the Hell?!" yelled Naruto holding his head.

"Baka, there's no time for this you need to listen," said Sakura.

"Fine just make it quick," said an aggravated Naruto.

"What is with you? You've been acting Weirder than usual," commented Sakura.

"Well let's see I'm pissed at that bastard Neji for nearly killing Hinata-chan. I've fought two guys who've tried to kill me and I've also been hit on the head by you. How would you feel," said Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"Well anyway listen Sasuke hasn't been seen and…" started Sakura.

From there Naruto tuned Sakura out only hearing her say that his match is first and that his opponents is Shino. This put a damper in Naruto because he doesn't get to fight Neji first. Still all it does is give time to train since he still has a month before the finals. After Sakura left Naruto decided to go train somewhere he train with his Berserker bloodline. Sadly that was not the case, because he winds up getting some unwanted guest. The set of guest are Root members ordered by Danzo to observe Naruto and to eliminated him if they feel that they should. Another is Kin who decided to meet up with Naruto to discuss about what he is up against and if they should keep this a secret. The last one is Zerus with two other Blood-Warriors with him.

When Naruto reached the area he wanted to train at he saw Kin. After their first meeting the two of them got along pretty well despite the insanity of the battles they've encountered. They quickly became good friends though they have never talked about each others village.

"Hey Kin, so what's final verdict?" asked Naruto as he reached her.

"Well, I think it's best that we let your Hokage know about these guys that are after you," answered Kin in a serious tone.

"Are you crazy?! This isn't some simple invasion from some other village. These guys are attacking me from inside my hometown. There is no way we can get Hokage-jiji involved," explained Naruto.

"Are you listening to yourself. This is a life or death situation. These people will hunt you down and will continue unless we can get some help," argued Kin.

"Okay I get, you don't have to bite my head off," said the verbally defeated Naruto.

"Too bad you both won't be able to do just that," said a mysterious voice.

The two turned toward the source of the voice. They saw two men stand in front of them. They started to change their forms into something similar to Ramo, but their bodies were more ape-like. The two Blood-Warriors charged at the two genin. As that happened Naruto jumped forward and stomped on one's head. The amount of force Naruto applied was enough to smash into that Blood-Warrior's brain. After Naruto landed behind his downed opponent he turned around and summoned a chakra blade and ran to the other one.

The other Blood-Warrior turned to charge at Naruto, but as he ran to the boy Naruto cut him horizontally in half. After defeating the two mutants Naruto walked toward Kin with a bore expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Things becoming to easy now?" asked the sound kunoichi.

Instead of answering Kin, Naruto leaped toward her, grabbed her by the waist and leaped out of the way before some sort or red liquid hit them. When the liquid hit the ground, the ground started dissolving. The two looked for the source and saw another Blood-Warrior. This one was huge, his shoulders were large with spikes on them. His forearms were bulgy and had two gems-like orbs on them. His body was very thick, the kind of thick that could walk away from being hit by a tank if any existed in Naruto's world.

'Damn, this looks a lot tougher than the others I've fought,' though Naruto as he set Kin down and rushed the Blood-Warrior.

Naruto threw a punch at the Blood-Warrior but it had no affect on him. Wasting no time the new opponent swung his right arm, slugging Naruto away from him. This surprised the Root members since they just saw Naruto kill two of these freaks easily, and now he is getting beaten by this one. Naruto got up, leaped into the air and started spinning to drop an ax kick on top of this Blood-Warrior's head. But his attack was caught by his enemy and he was thrown across the area.

"I actually thought you were stronger than this 'Berserker.' You can't beat me, I am the Hyper-Blood Zerus!" boasted Zerus.

"Hyper-Blood? I've never would of though that there were different types of these things," whispered Kin watching from the sides.

Soon enough the fight that was once head-to-head turned into a hit-and-run. Sadly the hit-and-run is not one of Naruto's strong suits. Every quick attack did had no affect on Zerus. Naruto tried to use his chakra blade, but he was caught by Zerus's left hook and spun around and was grabbed of behind.

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe that the Konoha branch couldn't beat a weakling like you. It's pathetic," taunted Zerus as he threw Naruto to the ground.

Kin was about to jump in regardless of knowing she wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell. Oddly thought the Root members jumped in to stop the assault. Sadly for them Zerus wasn't done playing with his prey.

"That's enough you, leave that empty vessel alone now," ordered one of the Roots.

"Why should I?" asked Zerus not really caring.

"Because you are trespassing on our village and therefore you should ah!" started the poor fool before Zerus shot out the same red liquid from his tongue.

The liquid quickly dissolved the Root member. The second member was scared shitless. He turned away and ran, but he wasn't quick enough. Despite Naruto and Kin's pleas for Zerus to stop the other Root member was also dissolved. He screamed in agony as his body dissolved by the liquid.

"You…you son of a bitch!" yelled Naruto as he got up and charged at Zerus and delivered a roundhouse kick to his side. The attack did nothing, then Zerus slugged Naruto into a tree.

"Damn it, none of my attack work. If only I can pierce through his thick body," said Naruto struggling to get up. As he got up he felt the gravity around him get lighter. 'What the? Is this a new power from my bloodline?' questioned Naruto as his arms automatically moved to his waist.

From between his hands the black orb from his nightmare appeared. Naruto can feel the power from within the orb and knew that this will do the job. Kin watched in amazement at this new move that Naruto discovered.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Zerus feeling a little worried. Wasting no time Zerus moved his arms forward and his gems started to glow. "Take this punk!" he yelled as beams of energy fired from his gems.

As the beams reached Naruto, the black orb was shot at Zerus. The beams hit the orb, but they were deflected from the orb and hit the ground. The orb was flying toward Zerus who moved to get away from it, but the black orb pierced his left shoulder easily. Zerus yelled in pain from the wound.

"What the Hell? It's like Naruto fired some sort of ball of air pressure or something," commented Kin in surprise. "Does his bloodline even have any limits?" she asked herself.

"Why you little…" started Zerus.

_Enough, retreat now Zerus._

"Huh? Rio-sama, but why I can still take him," whined Zerus.

_You were just hit by a gravity weapon. If you continue to fight you will be defeated so return NOW!_

"Yes sir," said Zerus as he jumped away from Naruto and disappeared into the forest.

After Zerus left Kin walked up to Naruto. She could tell that he was both tired and upset.

"Still think we should tell Hokage-jiji about this?" asked Naruto in a dark tone.

**Preview:**

As the days go by and the Chunin Exam finals drawing closer. Naruto faces more challenges as he tries to train for his match, avoid being captured by the Kekkei Kage, and keep those close to him away from his bloodline related problem. Sadly it is not meant to be as two more Hyper-Bloods attack him using powers that disrupt the sound waves around them. How can Naruto face enemies who use sound as a weapon. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, Droppin' Plates.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the wait, but I've been having a hard time working on the story. Tech school is great and all, but it's tough to manage your time when your team is a bunch of idiots. Also my instructor have been giving us a lot of homework so I haven't found enough time to type. Another problem is that I can't figure out how to fill up the events in between battles and keeping the story somewhat close to the main story pattern. So I've decided to change the thing altogether. Sadly I still can't come up with stuff to add more development between the characters. So if anyone's got any idea they like to suggest I would like to hear them. Just don't think this means that you get to choose what goes on in the story. I'm just not really good on some areas like drama and romance.


	8. Droppin Plates

**Droppin Plates**

Two days after Naruto's battle with Zerus, Naruto has been trying to focus on his training. Too bad for him Kakashi was too busy teaching Sasuke and Kin's idea of letting Jiraiya teach him was not something he was looking forward to. The ones he wants to train him happen to be his so-called brothers, Jigoku and Ryoga. What Naruto doesn't know is that they are in the village doing Hell knows what. So instead for now he and Kin are debating on a very important matter, lunch.

"I'm telling you Naruto. Ramen everyday is not healthy for anyone, especially a growing shinobi who is competing in the finals," argued Kin.

"So what? At least it taste better than that rotten sushi bar," countered Naruto.

"What did you just say?" asked Kin with a growing killing intent.

'Oh shit,' thought Naruto as he ran for his life.

"Get back here! Naruto!" yelled Kin as she gave chase.

Kin chased Naruto almost all over the village, by noon the stopped and agreed on eating at the Korean bbq restaurant. The ate with little argument or much conversation either. Unknown to either of them, Naruto will be facing another challenge.

"Hey Kin, do you know who else is in the finals?" asked Naruto.

"Well let's there's you, Dosu, but I haven't seen or hear from him, your opponent Shino, that lazy ass Shikamaru, those Sand nin, your teammate Sasuke, and Neji. Why do you ask?" answered Kin then ask.

"So that asshole is still in the exam. Great because I want to tear him apart," said Naruto as his answer.

"Yeah well have you heard about what happened to that Lee guy?" asked Kin.

"No what happen?" asked Naruto sounding a little worried.

"I've heard that he got totally thrashed by that Gaara from Sand," explained Kin continuing to eat.

"Damn, I hope he'll be fine. Still the finals are less than a month away and I haven't gotten any training done," whined the blonde.

"Well why don't you ask your sensei to train you?" asked the older genin.

"Hell no. That perv is more interested in training Sasuke to even train Sakura," respond Naruto.

"How about Jiraiya-sama?" Kin mentioned.

"I already have one pervert who barely teaches. Why do I want another?" commented the young Berserker.

"Well who do you want to teach you," asked the Sound nin.

"Well I wish Aniki and Nisan were here they did great training me," answered Naruto.

Before Kin could even ask who he was talking about a man in plain clothes appeared before them.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you'll have to cancel any plans on training," said the man.

"Just who the Hell are you?" demanded Kin.

"Shit, another Kekkei Kage Blood-Warrior?" said Naruto getting off his seat.

"Yes I am, and I would like for you to come with me. Also don't try to fight me here unless you want these people to be caught in the crossfire. I hate letting people suffer meaninglessly," said the Blood-Warrior.

"How noble," mocked Kin.

"You think you people can just come here telling me what to do and expect me to obey like I have no choice," started Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto I hope you're doing what I think you're doing?" asked Kin backing away.

"I'm sick and tired of you people constantly trying to capture me. THIS TIME I'M NOT GOING TO BACK DOWN!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as a sudden burst of red-orange chakra engulfed him.

"OH SHIT!!!!!" yelled Kin getting away from the chakra.

Everyone in the restaurant watched the flash of chakra and just as soon as it appeared Naruto and Kin were gone. The Blood-Warrior just stood there looking at the hole in the window. It was cut in a perfect clean circle.

"I say one thing about him, the kid defiantly knows how to make a decisive choice. Mywzik, I've gotten his chakra signature. Trace it, locate it, and wait for me," said the man to nobody as he walked out.

Meanwhile, about five buildings away Naruto leaped from one building to the seventh one after the first. He was carrying Kin as he did this. To any who could look, it seems like Kin was about ready to puke. The trip finally came to a halt as soon as they reached the an abandon part of the village.

"I think that'll put enough distant between him and us," said Naruto.

"Yeah, but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!! You can't just use your bloodline like that in front of so many people!!" yelled Kin.

"Would you do any different?" asked Naruto.

"No I guess I wouldn't, but that was still reckless," answered Kin.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just… huh?" started Naruto until he noticed something.

"What is it?" asked Kin.

"The air, it's vibrating," answered the young Berserker.

Just as soon as he said that a transparent orb was heading towards the two genin. They managed to dodge the orb in time only to see a crater on the ground they were at. Suddenly Naruto saw the man from before standing in front of them. Before he could react, he was hit by another orb.

"Naruto! Behind you!" yelled Kin moving away from the battlefield. 'Damn it, I hate being useless in this stuff,' she thought.

Behind Naruto was another man in plain clothing. Much like the other he was average looking. The only difference was that this one has a sadistic smirk on his face. The first man was first to speak to Naruto.

"You may have been able to beat Zerus, but we're not like Zerus," started the first man.

"That's right kid. This is a whole new ball game," finished the second as he and the first one started to mutate.

Their bodies grew and expanded much like the other Blood-Warriors. Theirs shoulders expanded in a similar manner as Vacore's, only more flatter. They grew horns on top of their heads as well.

"I'm the Hyper-Blood Mywzik!" yelled the second man.

"And I'm the Hyper-Blood Noyize!" yelled the first Blood-Warrior.

"See you in Hell kid!" shouted Mywzik as his shoulders started vibrating and created two transparent orbs.

Mywzik fired the orbs at Naruto who managed to dodge the attacks. Suddenly he was hit in back again, this time by Noyize as he generated two more orbs. The two Hyper-Bloods continued their assault on Naruto while all he could do is run and dodge. The attacks were becoming more frequent from Mywzik who seems to be enjoying himself as he continued his attack. The attack became so intense that the area was covered in dust. It was so thick no one could see anything. Using this to his advantage, Naruto grabbed Kin and got them out of the area before the dust cleared. After the dust cleared all that was left was a demolished abandoned area, a confused Mywzik, and a pissed Noyize.

"They got away. Way to go Mywzik, we just lost the target. You need to learn to control yourself," said Noyize.

"Oh shut-up! All I did was turn a boring mission into a fun game. Ha ha ha!" argued Mywzik as he leaped into the air.

"That moron, in theory we are capable of crushing anything with our sonic blasters. How did that brat survive our attack?" questioned Noyize as he followed his teammate.

Meanwhile, inside an abandoned warehouse Naruto and Kin were discussing on a battle strategy.

"A sound wave attack?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it's similar to Zaku's but it's more advance. Still it should have the same flaw as Zaku's," answered Kin as she started to draw a diagram on the ground. "You if my theory is correct then their attack can only travel in a straight path. Also they should also have a delay just before they fire. Probably two or three seconds," she explained. "Do you think you can beat them with small window of opportunity?" she asked.

Before Naruto could answer Mywzik can be seen charging towards them. His sonic blasters were charging up for another sound attack.

"Well I guess we'll find out," commented Naruto as he ran off to face Mywzik.

Mywzik fired his sonic blasters at Naruto, but the attack was dodged easily. Then Naruto gathered the gravity around him to form the black orb he dubbed "pressure shot". He fired the pressure shot over Mywzik's head hitting a support beam of the warehouse. Mywzik thought Naruto missed completely.

"What the Hell were you shooting at? Your aim sucks!" taunted Mywzik.

"That's what you think," countered Naruto. After Naruto said that the second floor was collapsing on top of Mywzik.

"What!!!!!!!!!???" yelled Mywzik as debris was falling above him.

"Now's My Chance!!!!" yelled Naruto as ran toward Mywzik with his chakra blades formed.

"Not so Fast!" shouted Mywzik as he fire another sonic blaster only for his attack to be blocked by the debris. "Shit!!!!" he yelled.

When Naruto got close enough he sliced off Mywzik's left arm off. Blood was spraying from the wound as Mywzik screamed in pain. His scream was loud enough that it attracted the attention of three young kunoichi who were ironically walking to the same abandoned warehouse.

"Hey did hear that?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, what do think was?" asked Sakura.

"Ano…maybe we should….. go find out. Someone could be hurt," stuttered Hinata who just got out of the hospital.

As the three leaf kunoichi head towards the source of the scream Naruto stood ready for the next attack. Mywzik was not a happy Hyper-Blood after losing his arm. Just above Mywzik stood Noyize and he was just as pissed.

"Well brat, looks like we'll have kick it up a notch. Mywzik!" said Noyize as his horns started to glow. After hearing his teammate Mywzik's horns were glowing as well.

Suddenly a large flash of white light appeared and Naruto stood in the middle of it. In that light Naruto couldn't hear a thing. It was like the sound in that light was sucked out. This is not a good thing for Naruto since his opponents are using sound attacks. As Naruto stood there he was being hit by their sonic blasters repeatedly.

"As you can see kid, sound is comprised of vibrations in the air waves. Namely the frequencies, our horns can locate these frequencies and create the same types of frequencies and cancel out the sound in a field of a three mile radius," explained Noyize.

"Do you see now kid, humans first sense danger by sound. With our horns we can get rid of the sound making you vulnerable. So in other words you can't fight what you can't hear," simplified Mywzik.

As Naruto was being pounded by the sound attacks, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura arrived and saw Kin watching the battle.

"You! What are you doing here?" demanded Sakura remembering Kin from the Forest of Death.

"Huh? What now?" asked Kin as turned to see the three girls. 'Oh crap, we don't need this now,' she thought while glancing at the battlefield.

As Kin was being interrogated by the resident pink haired freak, Naruto was having a painful experience. The sound assault was beating him almost into a pulp and it was deafening his hearing. The assault was too much for him, but suddenly Naruto opened his mouth and a deep low roar was emitted from his mouth. The roar started to raise in pitch and then it engulfed the white lighted area and returned to normal.

"Impossible….he negated my audio eraser," muttered Noyize in shock. As for Mywzik, he kept on attacking. "Cut it out Mywzik we're at a disadvantage here," ordered Noyize.

"Shut-up! I don't care I'm going to kill the little bastard for cutting my arm!" yelled Mywzik. As he kept firing, Naruto moved his head to Mywzik's direction and fired another roar at him. The roar reached Mywzik and his head was starting to crack. Finally Mywzik's head shattered and he dropped dead.

"Mywzik!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Noyize as his right arm was destroyed by Naruto's own sound attack. He managed to get away from Naruto to report his failure.

'Rio-sama I have failed you. Mywzik is….' Noyize said mentally.

_That is not important, listen carefully. There are four girls west from your position. Capture the one with white eyes._

'A Hyuga? Yes sir,' respond Noyize as he leap towards the unsuspecting girls.

Meanwhile back with Kin she was having a hard time getting the three leaf kunoichi to leave.

"I'm telling you three have to get out of here now!" yelled Kin.

"No way, not until you tell us what you're doing here," demanded Sakura.

"Yeah, just what do you and your buddies want with Sasuke-kun?" added Ino.

"I don't give a damn about your precious Uchiha. What I'm worried about is getting you three out of here right now!" shouted Kin getting frustrated.

"Ano….why?" asked Hinata.

The Hyuga heiress got her answer when Noyize appeared behind them. He was towering above them even with his injury. He was wheezing in pain from loosing his arm. He stood there for a few more seconds then he cough up blood. His blood splashed on to all four girls' faces. The shock of seeing Noyize and having his blood on them was too much, so Sakura, Ino, and Hinata did what any girl their age and position would do. They screamed, and as they screamed Noyize grabbed Hinata and leaped away while Kin shouted at him demanding that let Hinata go. As she yelled Naruto appeared in front of the rest of the girls.

"Kin what's wrong?" asked Naruto surprising Sakura and Ino.

"Noyize kidnapped one of these girls," answered Kin.

"Who?" he asked fearing for who it is.

"A girl with white eyes," respond Kin looking at Noyize's path.

"What?!! He took Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto as he gave chase.

The two enhanced warriors leaped across the village with Naruto catching up with Noyize. The chase was long and tiring for a normal person or shinobi. Finally Noyize lost Naruto and landed at near a dark alley. He dropped Hinata onto the ground were she fell unconscious.

'Rio-sama I've captured the Hyuga as you ordered. Please send back-up immediately sir,' thought Noyize unaware of two dark figures approaching him. Suddenly one of the figures rammed his right hand into his back. "Gaa…," groaned Noyize as he turned his head to see his attacker. "N…no… Your….not….suppose…to….be…here…,"he groaned out.

"I don't know what's going on, but I doubt that little girl wants anything to do with you," said the dark figure as he ripped Noyize's spine out. Two minutes later Naruto appeared.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he landed and saw Noyize's remains dissolve. "Noyize?"

"Naruto! Did you find her?" asked Kin as she, Sakura, and Ino finally caught up with him.

"No I haven't…Huh?" started Naruto as he saw two dark figure come close to them. When they reached a lit section Naruto was beyond happy to see who they are along with Hinata. "Aniki!! Nisan!!!" he yelled running towards his 'brothers'.

"Hey runt, wuz up?" said Jigoku carrying an unconscious Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!!!!" yelled the young Berserker picking up the pace.

"Don't worry Naruto, your girlfriend's fine," said Ryoga. This caused Naruto to blush a little.

"She's…not…my…girlfriend Nisan," argued Naruto.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who messes with him 'Fanggles'." teased Jigoku handing Hinata to Naruto. "Well see ya runt," he added turning around to leave.

"Matte!!!! Aniki!!!!! Nisan!!!!" shouted Naruto surprisingly not startling Hinata. "I need help," he added.

"What do you mean runt?" asked Jigoku.

"IneedhelptopreparefortheChuninExamfinalsthat'slessthanamonthawayandIcan'tfindasenseithatwouldteachme," said Naruto in a ridiculously fast pace.

"Huh?" respond Jigoku and Ryoga.

"IneedhelptopreparefortheChuninExamfinalsthat'slessthanamonthawayandIcan'tfindasenseithatwouldteachme," said Naruto again.

"Put spaces between you words," said Ryoga somewhat irritated.

"I need help to prepare for the Chunin Exam finals that's less than a month away and I can't find a sensei that would teach me," said Naruto slowly this time.

"Sure we got nothing better to do. Be ready tomorrow at a ridiculously early time," said Jigoku.

"What time is that? You're never up early," questioned Ryoga.

"One in the afternoon," answered Jigoku. This caused three of the four girls to trip on themselves, Naruto to look at Jigoku like he grew two more heads, and Ryoga to yell.

"Why didn't I see that COMING!!!!!!" yelled Ryoga.

**Preview:**

Reunited with his two brother figures Naruto begins a rigorous training session with Jigoku for the Chunin exam finals. As his training starts Kin discovers her own talent for combat. Unknown to Naruto he is watched by his own teammate, others of the Rookie 9, and the senseis of team 8 and 10. What makes Jigoku's training session so important find out on Naruto: Bad Blood, All That I Asked For.

Author's note:

Finally ch.8 is done, sorry it took a while but hey I got a tight schedule. Anyway for those who actually wonder about these two OCs roles this is one of them. Be warned though Jigoku's persona is kinda out of place for a lack of a better term. Ryoga is mainly the positive influence compared to Jigoku. As for NaruHina moments well that's tough for me since I'm not really the romance type. But hey nothing ventured nothing gained right?


	9. All That I Asked For

**All That I Ask For**

The next day in an abandoned training area inside the Konoha village four figures can be seen training. One of them is Naruto dodging huge boulders that are suspended by ropes swinging on the trees. The figure watching him happens to be Jigoku who is swinging the boulders. Off to the side Ryoga and Kin were watching, well Kin was, Ryoga was meditating. Naruto was dodging the boulders left and right until he was hit by one in the back. Naruto fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"Oh for…. Runt how hard is it to pay attention with your ears?" asked Jigoku.

"It's really hard Aniki. I've never done this kind of stuff," answered Naruto.

"Then what the fuck have your teachers been teaching you kids?" asked Jigoku.

"Well nothing really. Iruka-sensei was the only one who would teach me," said the blonde.

"Oh fuck, well then we got a lot of shit to cover to get you ready to beat the living shit out of that Hyuga prick," said Jigoku as he was putting on a radiation suit.

"Jigoku, where did you acquire that suit?" asked Ryoga.

Meanwhile in another part of the world a poor lab researcher in a nuclear power plant was suffering from high concentrations of nuclear radiation. The good news is that he was rushed into the decontamination room. The bad news is he needed a chemical bath. It was not a pretty sight.

"Hell if I know," answered Jigoku putting the suit completely on. Sadly he did not notice that three bees flew into _his_ suit.

As for Naruto he wasn't listening instead his mind was on yesterday after he, Jigoku, Ryoga, and Kin brought Hinata back to the hospital. When they brought her in Kurenai, Hiashi Hinata's father and Neji were there.

**FLASHBACK**

As Naruto set Hinata down on the hospital bed, hecould hear Kurenai and Hiashi argue over Hinata. Jigoku and Ryoga went to get some drinks and Kin followed along. Just as Naruto watched Hinata, Neji came in.

"So, she's still alive. What a shame," said Neji with a smug look on his face. Before he knew it he was hit in the face so hard he flew to the wall.

"You miserable son of a BITCH!!!" yelled Naruto as he lunged toward Neji. Before he reached him Ryoga came and grabbed him by his arm.

"Naruto! What is with you?!" yelled Ryoga trying to hold the boy down.

"He's the asshole who nearly killed Hinata-chan in the exams!" shouted Naruto struggling to break his "brother's" grip.

"Dude, that's fucked up," commented Jigoku as he and Kin entered.

"So what? She is nothing but a weakling like him," said Neji as he recovered.

"Indeed, my first daughter is very weak. To be beaten by a branch member is an embarrassment to the Hyuga clan," said Hiashi from behind Jigoku.

"But Hiashi-sama," started Kurenai, but she was interrupted by Jigoku.

"Really then, so how about a little bet?" asked Jigoku.

"Why should I agree to a bet and what are the wagers?" asked Hiashi.

"Simple, I would like to prove that a complete total loser with no talent whatsoever can beat the living fucking shit out of a clan prodigy," answered Jigoku not knowing that he also insulted Naruto and Hinata or he didn't care about how he said it.

"Interesting, and the stakes?" said Hiashi.

"Oh that, well how about this? If my runt wipes the floor with your son…" started Jigoku.

"Nephew," corrected Kurenai.

"Right. What did I say?" commented Jigoku. Kurenai was about to tell him, but Jigoku continued. "Anyway if the runt wins, he and your daughter can socialize together in public, you acknowledge that even wimps can become champs, and if they want to they can date each other,"

After hearing that Hinata who woke up to see Naruto being held back by a older guy in a Chinese shirt. She also heard the bet between her father and the strange man in dreads. When she heard the words he who she figured was Naruto, daughter aka her and date each other she let out a small squeak. Outside she was blushing badly, but on the inside she was happy beyond belief until her father ask for his wager.

"And if my nephew wins?" asked Hiashi.

"If the runt does lose, which I doubt, then when Ryoga and I leave he comes with us," answered Jigoku. This surprised everyone in the room.

"Why would you do that?" asked Kurenai wanting to understand this young man's logic.

"You should know bitch," answered Jigoku with a pissed tone. This scared her big time, since Kakashi described Jigoku to her, Asuma, and Gai in full detail. "He has been treated like shit, has been ignored like he never existed and what's worse I hear people have actually try to kill him and some raped him and some women who did that would say he was the one who did it," he continued. This got shocked looks from Hinata and Kin. They couldn't believe how horrible Naruto's life was. "The way I see it taking him away from here and back to either Ryoga's village, the Fang-Que or mine, the Akuma-Ryu would be better for him," he finished.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"RUNT!!!! Snap Out Of IT!!!!" yelled Jigoku as he tossed him a pair of ox-tailed Dao. Naruto caught the swords and looked at Jigoku in confusion.

"Aniki, what do want me to do with these?" asked Naruto fearing the answer. He remembered when Jigoku taught how to use the Dao and he found them surprisingly easy.

"You'll see," said Jigoku as he walked toward a bees nest with a sludge hammer. "For this lesson I want you to dodge these bees and strike them with your Dao. Since your first opponent uses bugs I figured this would work as training," he added as he got ready to strike the nest.

"Ah Jigoku? Are you sure this is safe?" asked Ryoga as he and Kin hid behind a large tree.

"Of course it's safe. I'm the one in the radiation suit and you three are the unfortunate victims," answered Jigoku as he struck the nest.

In an instant the bees left the nest and went straight to Naruto. Wasting no time Naruto ran for his life swinging the swords like they were fly swatters. Whatever Jigoku taught him about using broad swords was lost. The bees ironically dodged Naruto's attacks and struck him instead of the other way around. Jigoku was not happy in the slightest.

"NO!!!! Runt!!! I said Dodge and Strike. DODGE AND STRIKE!!!!!!!!" yelled Jigoku. Then he saw a bee in his suit's visor. "What the…" he said and two more appeared. "Oh fuck. This won't end well," he said as three seconds pass. Then he started screaming and was moving around franticly. He was moving like he was dancing around on fire. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SIX-LEGGED WINGED SPAWNS OF SATAN!!!!!" he shouted as he rammed himself to a tree. "DIE DEVIL FLYS!!!!" he added as he jumped into a river with the suit still on.

Meanwhile Naruto was still swinging his swords and running like a decapitated chicken. Hidden up in some trees Kurenai and Asuma were watching the event unfold. To them they feel that Kakashi might of meant the other young man after seeing that little display. At the same time Sakura and Ino who were curious about Naruto's training and his apparent relationship with Kin and saw the same scene and tried hard not to laugh, but failed. After the bees were done with Naruto, Jigoku climbed out of the river without the suit.

"I have two things to say. One, who put that waterfall there? And note to self never do that again," he said as he dropped to the ground.

"What the Hell just happened?" asked Kin coming out from behind her hiding spot.

"Those bees must be tougher that Jigoku thought," said Ryoga coming out of the same hiding spot.

"YOU GO TO HELL RYOGA!!!!! YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!!!!" yelled Jigoku as he gave his best friend the finger.

This was pretty much the start of Naruto's hellish training session. After the bee incident, they switched to a sparing match between Naruto and Jigoku. They fought with bladed weapons, Naruto with the ox-tail Dao and Jigoku with his spears. The two Berserkers fought with great skill, it was like watching two samurai testing each other's skills. Their attacks were carefully measured, Naruto moved with finesse that could put all kunoichi to shame. His movements revolved around a dancer's rhythm. As for Jigoku his movements were more scattered. He moved almost like he was break dancing rather than actually fighting like other fighters.

'What type of taijutsu is that?' thought Asuma as he and Kurenai watched.

As for Kin, she saw Ryoga sit cross-legged with his hand on his knees. Before she could say anything she saw an ice blue aura appear around him. She turn to see if Jigoku and Naruto were watching, but they were still sparing. She looked at Ryoga as he moved his arms to his mouth as the aura formed a ball and put into his mouth and swallow the aura. Suddenly a flash of light appear around him. Then Ryoga stood up and started to grab his sword and join in on Naruto's training.

"Matte!! Ryoga-san!" yelled Kin getting Ryoga's attention.

"Yes what is it Kin?" asked Ryoga as he looked at her.

"Ryoga-san just what did you do with that weird ball of chakra?" she asked.

"Ball of chakra?" said Ryoga looking confused.

"Yeah, and then this big flash of light appeared and boom you just got up," explained Kin moving her around like Naruto would to prove a point. "I know this may sound stupid but I know what I saw," she said after trying to explain what she saw.

'No way, this girl, five years my junior saw my ki when even adults twice my age couldn't. Wait a minute didn't Sifu Tao say that was how I became his apprentice? I remember him saying that he never chose me but that I chose him because I could see his ki. So I guess I've found my own student.' thought Ryoga. He turned to Jigoku's general direction. "Hey Jigoku! I'm going to take Kin somewhere else for a bit!" called out Ryoga.

"Whoa dude, I didn't know you were into younger girls," joked Jigoku.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU COMBAT HAPPY LUNATIC !!" yelled Ryoga.

After Ryoga's outburst he and Kin left, Jigoku and Naruto continued their training. Only this time at a much faster pace. Meanwhile Ryoga started to give Kin an explanation about what see saw. It was hard to believe that a person's own aura is able to determine their element as well. After the explanation Ryoga told Kin to get into a stance that had her holding her arms out slightly bent. Her legs a shoulder width apart and standing on the balls of her feet also bent slightly.

"Very good Kin. Now remember to breathe normally. In through the nose and out via the mouth. This stance is to bring out your focus despite the condition," said Ryoga.

"All I'm doing is standing, but it's really hard," mentioned Kin.

"Usually you have to stay in that stance for 30 to 50 minutes," said Ryoga.

"That long!" whined Kin. After hearing that response Ryoga chuckled.

"Well then how about I show you a simpler stance," said Ryoga as he got into a different stance. This stance had him standing forward with his knees bent and his arms spread out. "Now in this one you start to move your arms in a circle. The left arm going counter-clockwise and the right arm going clockwise," he said as he performed the technique. As Kin watched she saw the blue aura become water vapors, and then turn into water. Then Ryoga moved his arms to his stomach and the water turned into ice. "Once you've reach a certain point you move your arms to your stomach and then by moving your left leg forward you throw your arms out," he finished as he did the move. The ice was hurled towards a tree and the tree froze on contact.

"Amazing," said Kin looking at the frozen tree.

"That was nothing, anyone can do it so long as they have the focus and the will to learn it," said Ryoga. "Then again Jigoku and Naruto can't seem to do it. Maybe it's because of their bloodline," he added.

"Alright I'll give it a shot," said Kin as she got into the same stance. She moved her arms the same way as Ryoga, but instead of ice like Ryoga she got the sound of electricity. Ryoga saw the positive and negative charges trying to connect after Kin separated them. Once Kin move her arms to her stomach she threw her arms out and a lightning bolt flew towards a bush and fried it. In a bizarre twist of fate or for comical reasons said bush was the one Sakura and Ino were hiding in.

After the training session the four of them went to get something to eat. As usual Naruto picked ramen and Jigoku agreed. That proved to be a mistake, after seeing Naruto eat about 40 bowls of ramen in 30 minutes. Asuma and Kurenai were watching from a table away from them. Two electrocuted kunoichi at another table, and lastly Team 8 entering the small ramen shop. (whose name escapes the author at this moment) Naruto noticed them and invited them over. Kiba was hesitant at first remembering the thrashing he got. Shino was also cautious because Naruto is his opponent in the finals. Hinata was happy to see him and moved to sit next to him. Well she would if her teammates gave her a push to get her moving. After seeing Hinata standing still Kin decided to leave her seat which was next to the blonde and guide Hinata to it.

"Don't worry just calm down and be yourself," whispered Kin as she set Hinata down in the seat.

As Naruto and Hinata had another one-sided conversation. Ryoga noticed that the waitress was looking at him with a blush on her face. He knew what that meant, but it did not bother him since he was use to it. What caught everyone's attention was the chief leaving the back room yelling about some wild animal eating the ingredients. Ryoga looked at Jigoku and Jigoku knew what that meant.

"Oh Hell No!" yelled Jigoku trying to leave.

"Come on Jigoku you it might be fun," said Ryoga.

Without another word Jigoku went in to look at the problem. He knew he could never win in an argument between him and Ryoga. When he got inside he saw the creature to be just a small dog.

"Well look at you ain't you cute," said the sarcastic Jigoku. "You want a butt-kicking little guy? Yes you do, you do, come on I'm gonna drop kick you to Hurt Town. Yes I'm….AHHHH!!!!!!" he continued until the dog bit him.

Jigoku was stumbling backward out into the open with the dog latched onto his hand. He hit the ground and start punching the dog.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!" yelled Jigoku trying to fling the mutt. Jigoku tripped on a bowl and hit the ground, the dog let go of his hand and went for his dreads. "HEY YOUR MESSING WITH MY DREADS!!!!!" he yelled as he threw the dog only for it to lunge at him again. Jigoku kept trying to fling the dog while yelling profanity can make even the most vulgar person sound like a saint. Finally he threw the dog into a cabinet. The dog jumped out of the cabinet and lunged at Jigoku, but it was caught by none other than Kiba's older sister Hana.

"Akamaru what is wrong with you today?" asked Hana trying to calm the dog.

"God damn oversized rat, I swear the next time I'm gonna turn it into a Sweet-n-Sour hot dog," muttered Jigoku. After hearing that Hana and Kiba were not happy.

"What did you say?" demanded Hana as she turn to see Jigoku. Right when she saw him she was blushing. Here she was face to face with the same guy who caught her attention.

"What? You deaf or something?" insulted Jigoku.

"Jigoku, just let it go man," said Ryoga.

"Why should I?" asked Jigoku.

"Because your paying the bill," answered Ryoga handing him the bill.

"Fine, let me see…… WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jigoku as he saw the bill. It was at least one thousand ryou. "How the Hell did get this much for a bill!!!!???" he asked. He then saw the amount of bowls and the damage.

"One more bowl Please," said Naruto holding out an empty bowl.

"Oh Hell NO!!!!" shouted Jigoku after seeing one of the reasons ordering another bowl of ramen.

"But why Aniki?" asked the younger Berserker.

"Because I'm going to teach you and your friend a very important lesson," answered the elder Berserker.

"Really? What is it?" asked the blonde.

"How to run out on the check. MOVE IT MEATBAGS!!!!! DOUBLE TIME! MOVE IT MOVE!!!!!" ordered Jigoku as he dragged Naruto and Kin by their shirts and Ryoga followed.

After the four left the bill was put on another persons tab. Sadly that tab was Asuma's so he lost a good chunk out of his paycheck. Kiba and Akamaru left for home with Hana who was pretty much daydreaming about Jigoku. Shino left to prepare for the finals. Kurenai escorted Hinata back home, for Hinata, she hoped with all her heart that Naruto will win in the finals.

The days went by and the day of the finals was fianlly here. For Naruto he was stuck with Jiraiya after he per swayed Jigoku to let him train Naruto and Kin. This left Jigoku and Ryoga free time to do one thing. Get into a bar fight against the best this village has to offer. So far that plan did not go so well. For Kin, every time she tried to learn something Jiraiya was constantly looking at her like the pervert that he is. For Jigoku and Ryoga, they got their bar fight against the ANBU, but after they kick their asses Ibiki joined in and totally messed with Jigoku's head during the fight and beat him down. Ryoga had to carry his friend out of the bar. Naruto, one the other hand got the worst part of the training day.

"Listen brat, your match is in two hours. So to get you ready I have not choice but to do this," said the Ero-Sennin as he looked at the cliff they were close to.

"What are you talking about Ero-Sennin?" asked the blonde.

'Forgive me Yondaime,' thought Jiraiya as pushed Naruto off the cliff.

As Naruto falls deeper into the cliff his red-orange chakra erupted. Naruto opened his eyes to see that he is no longer in the pit, but in what looks like a sewer. As he walked in the sewer looking for a way out he saw a figure appear. He was shocked to see who it is. It was his apparent evil side and looked like he was waiting for Naruto.

"Well, well look who's finally decided to show up," said the other Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto afraid of the answer.

"Don't 'Who are you?' me. You know who I am," said the other.

"Well what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that's easy. I want my power back," replied the other Naruto as he lunged at Naruto with his vibration blades extended.

Naruto managed to dodge the attack and tried to use his chakra blades but couldn't. The other Naruto used this to his advantage as he continued to attack the real Naruto. All Naruto could do is run and avoid his others' attacks. It was no doubt a one sided fight. The evil Naruto was enjoying himself.

"What's wrong? Can't do anything without my power? Huh?" taunted the evil Naruto. "Then I guess I'll just have to put you out of my misery!" he yelled as he swung his right blade down. Suddenly Naruto blocked the attack with his right arm only this time he too has a vibration blade. "What?!" yelled the shocked doppelganger.

The real Naruto looked at his arm and saw the blade. Just behind the darker Naruto. He saw that he has unlocked his Battle Clad form. It was exactly like the evil Naruto's. 'This is the Battle Clad form? My Battle Clad,' thought Naruto as he pushed the other's blade away. 'I get it now. He may look like me, because he's my dark side. Well he's not going to win!' he mentally added. He pushed the other Naruto away and then performed a horizontal slash with his left blade. The other Naruto grunted in pain and then smirked at Naruto.

"Well looks you win this time, but remember I'm always with you," said the dark Naruto as he faded away.

**PREVIEW**

After facing his fear Naruto heads towards the finals of the Chunin Exam to face Neji. But first he must defeat Shino and any other who gets in his way. Unknown to Naruto or anyone else in the village the Kekkei Kage plan their assault with a new Anti-Berserker. Can Naruto win his matches and defeat this new abomination whose sole purpose is to kill him. Find out next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, Instruments of Destruction.

Author's note:

Well that chapter 9 hope you all like it. this chapter is mostly for showing Jigoku and Ryoga as an odd pair of friends. for those who wonder about Naruto's abilities and his dark side I think this might clear some of it up.


	10. Instruments of Destruction

**Instruments of Destruction**

As Jiraiya looks down the pit he sees a ball of red-orange chakra head towards him. He tries to move away from the ball of energy, but the chakra move over his head and landed behind him and revealed a pissed off Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ERO-SENNIN!!!" yelled Naruto.

"That's not important brat, right now you have a match to get to," said Jiraiya trying to escape the question.

"Oh shit!!!!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the stadium at speeds that make him look like a yellow blur.

Meanwhile in the stadium Ryoga and Jigoku were sitting behind Hiashi and his second daughter Hanabi. To the young Hyuga these two young men were quite strange. She has never seen anyone let alone two men who are as impulsive to each other over anything. They were basically blaming each other over a bad bar fight.

**FLASHBACK**

Inside one of Konoha's bars the ANBU were called in about two rowdy men. When they got in they saw two foreigners who have beaten eight Jounin. Jigoku and Ryoga were standing with drinks in their hands. They were also laughing at the down ninjas. The ANBU wasted no time in trying to subdue them. Pray for the poor unfortunate doomed ANBU. As one of the ANBU moved in on Ryoga he got an elbow rammed to his face breaking the mask easily. Before the ANBU could recover he got knee to his gut. Two more ANBU tried to strike Jigoku from the sides, but Jigoku side flipped over the one to his left and swept the ANBU's feet and threw a round house kick to the ANBU's back. Then he slid toward the other and used a scissors grab with his legs on his other opponents right foot and twisted the ANBU's foot.

As the two friends were thrashing the so called "best of the best" the sensei's of teams seven, eight, ten, and what ever the Hell Gai is came to the same bar that just became and arena. They saw an ANBU with a bird's mask get send flying out the door, completely against his will too. They moved to the door way to see what was happening. For Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai they are witnessing the defeat of _The _ANBU Black Ops getting their asses handed to them by two guy who could be mistaken for civilians. When they watch Ryoga, they saw that he was using mostly his elbows and knee. He only threw at least three kicks and the sent two ANBU towards the walls and one that destroyed one of the walls. When they watched Jigoku he was using his strange fighting style taking down two male ANBU and one female member.

"Just what are they using?" demanded Kurenai still trying to understand this chaos.

"The one with the powerful kicks is using a style called Muay-Thai. Where as the other is using a mix of Caperio for his movements and other martial arts styles for his attacks. Truly these two are masters of their own trade. Look at the wounds on the ANBU. The ones beaten by the Muay-Thai fighter, they are knocked out by the attacks with possibly broken ribs. They are the lucky ones, while the rest are suffering from twisted limbs and other injuries that may take more time to heal. Whoever these two are they are not to be taken lightly," said Gai who for once did not speak the way he always speaks or else the author would of killed himself for typing it.

"Hey Jigoku, Twofer?" asked Ryoga looking at the last standing ANBU who was shaking in fear.

"Double or Nothin Dawg," answered Jigoku. The two rushed the last ANBU and tackled him. Ryoga attacked the front and Jigoku got the back. Then Ryoga kneed him in the gut while Jigoku elbowed him in the spine. Ryoga launched the ANBU up to the air with an uppercut and Jigoku jumped up before the uppercut and when the ANBU reached him the ANBU got a double hammer fist to his back. The ANBU hit the ground hard and wasn't getting up. The two outsiders were laughing as they went to their seat to drink after their playmates were done with. While the Jounin watched they saw Anko, Iruka and Ibiki come by and saw the bar and the injured ANBU.

"What the Hell?" said Ibiki as he looked at the ANBU, the bar, and saw Jigoku and Ryoga. "Hey you punks, did you two do this?" he asked as Anko and Iruka checked on the ANBU with Kakashi and the other Jounin.

"Well it looks like we got another taker Ryoga," said Jigoku.

"The main course if you ask me Jigoku," responded Ryoga.

"I'm ready to dig in," said Jigoku as he walked up to Ibiki.

"Say kid, shouldn't you be at home studying?" taunted Ibiki.

"Yeah well, let's see what I've STUDIED!!!" said Jigoku as he lunged at Ibiki grabbing his coat and flipped Ibiki over. Instead of him hitting the ground Ibiki landed without his coat on. "Huh??" responded Jigoku as he saw Ibiki in a guard stance.

"What's the matter kid? Is class over?" taunted Ibiki knowing that he got to Jigoku easily.

Without saying another word Jigoku leaped into the air to deliver and flying side kick then rotated his body to the left to do a spinning hook kick. Ibiki caught his left foot and threw him into a table. Jigoku leaped toward Ibiki again to perform a double axe kick to his head, but Ibiki moved back and uppercut Jigoku in to gut.

"Now listen here kid. Beat it," said Ibiki who then back-fisted Jigoku. "And don't come back!" he yelled after sending Jigoku over the bar-counter.

Jigoku wasn't down yet, because he jumped out and used his chakra blades to slash at Ibiki but missed. The Jounin and Chunin couldn't believe what they just saw. A blade made out of chakra was one thing, but two that was something else. They watched as Jigoku swung his blades at Ibiki. Then Jigoku backed off to catch his breath, Ibiki noticed this and realized that Jigoku wasted too much chakra as he fought. Ibiki wasted no time and grabbed Jigoku and threw him towards the wall. He hit the wall hard and wasn't getting up.

"So what's your story kid? Do you always stand at the sides and watch your buddy get his ass handed to him?" asked Ibiki.

"Wrong, Jigoku and I follow an unspoken code that on one-on-one match that we never help each other. Regardless of the outcome, that's how we roll," answered Ryoga. "INSTEAD OF GANGING UP ON PEOPLE LIKE YOU COWARDLY BEDTIME KILLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryoga.

Kurenai gasped as she saw Jigoku stood up with cuts and bruises and few bones dislocated. The other Jounin and people in the bar turned to see Jigoku's injuries heal rapidly, but the chakra blades were gone. He stood there in his own stance that was similar to Naruto's one with his left hand up and he was standing. Jigoku's balance was slipping as he fought just to stand up. Ibiki saw this and couldn't help but respect him.

"I got to hand it to you kid. You've got more guts than any of our ANBU and Jounin put together. Let's get out of here," said Ibiki as he and the ANBU left the bar.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As the two argued the time away, the remaining genin for the finals waited for two more competitors. The genin waiting are Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. They were waiting for Dosu, Naruto, and Sasuke who haven't shown up. The three of them have one minute left. As the minute passed the proctor Genma was about to announce the start of the finals until a loud voice interrupted.

"HOLD YOUR FUCKING TRAP I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he leaped into the stadium. After he landed everyone took a look at the blonde who decided to change his wardrobe. Instead of his orange jumpsuit, he wore a dark blue t-shirt that says "Never Surrender" he also wore black pants with orange stripes on the sides, and instead of sandals he wore tabis on his feet. On his back was a scarab that held his ox-tailed Dao. To the villagers Naruto seemed to bend in slightly, but he also caught the attention of a few girls in the stands. After his appearance and an apparent statement about starting the finals without Sasuke and Dosu being there and will give them time to arrive, mainly Sasuke. The matches now begin with Naruto vs. Shino.

As the two stood in the center hearing the rules Shino's bug were telling him to not face Naruto. Logically Shino would agree if not for a few things. One, he remembered how Naruto was a failure and now he is almost at Sasuke's level if not higher. Second, he too wants to face Neji and make him pay for what he did to Hinata. Third, and more surprising he happens to like more than as a teammate. Genma started the match and Shino sent his bugs at Naruto. Naruto jumped back avoiding the first attack, then he ran toward Shino. The bugs flew to the blonde who back-fisted the first amount away. This surprised everyone, because for matters the should be swarming all over Naruto. Instead they moved away from him and Naruto wasn't even fazed. Before Shino could react Naruto threw an uppercut across his face. Shino was knocked back, but he moved back up to face Naruto.

Up in the stands everyone was in awe. Many of the villagers could not believe that Naruto was competing, nor that he appears to be winning. For Kurenai, this was unexpected that two of her students would face Naruto and most likely lose. She never had anything against the boy, but she never bothered to find out anything more about him. Now she can see why Jigoku took pride in helping him. Naruto is more than a empty vessels that failed in sealing Kyubi. Naruto is a child that needed a family's attention and Jigoku took the role of big brother.

Asuma who was right next to Kurenai also watched the match in shock. Naruto is fighting a bug user and is winning. He can't help but think that if Naruto's skills increase anymore that the boy would be too powerful and might take revenge on the villager for what they've done to him. Hiashi did not like what he was seeing, because if Naruto wins and faces Neji and wins, then the bet he made with Jigoku will ruin the Hyuga clan's reputation.

Back in the arena, Shino sent more of his bugs after Naruto. Naruto was dodging the attacks and pulled out his Dao as he jumped into the air. As the bugs swarmed around Naruto and engulfed him Naruto struck at the bugs rapidly without move around in the air. The bugs dropped to the ground sliced in half, this frightened Shino, because his colony was being destroyed by Naruto and his own rash judgment. This was a mistake he would never do again as he raised his hand up.

"I surrender," said Shino as he called his remaining bugs back. Genma nodded and announced Naruto as the winner. The next match was Neji vs. Kankuro, but Kankuro decided to forfeit for his own reasons. The next match was called for Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was originally going to forfeit, but Naruto tired of his laziness literally threw the shadow user into the arena. The so-called matched turned into a ridiculously long game of tag. Many people watched, except for one, Jigoku was sleeping and talking in his sleep.

"Kill all humans….. Must kill all humans…. Kill all the humans in the world……" said Jigoku between snores. This caused many people close by to move away for the sleeping Berserker who's kill lust is even in his sleep.

The match finally ended with Shikamaru quieting after catching Temari in his shadow possession. The next match was Gaara vs. Dosu, but Dosu still hasn't shown up and Gaara won by default. The semi-finals were up with Naruto vs. Neji, the two stepped into the ring and waited for the match to start.

"You really should forfeit. You are destined to fail against me," said Neji believing that he will win.

"You think you're so smug don't you? Well I'm not quieting, because you're the asshole who nearly killed Hinata-chan," growled Naruto.

"Hinata-sama is nothing but a pampered Main branch brat who is far too weak. She will never change," responded Neji.

Naruto rushed for Neji after hearing that. The two genin attacked each other rapidly. Neji was able to close off all of Naruto's chakra points and knock him down. As Neji walked away Naruto got back up and was standing. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto get back up except for his 'brothers' who knew he can do it.

"Why? Why do you hate Hinata-chan so much?" demanded Naruto with his eyes slit. Neji then started to explain why, about his father, the kidnapping, the decision to use his father as a sacrifice to save Hiashi. More importantly he showed the curse seal to prove his point. To Naruto, the Hyuga clan is warped, but the fact that Neji took it out on Hinata decided everything. "Okay so your family is fucked in the head. So what you still have no right to hurt HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he activated his bloodline.

To Neji this was not possible, but Naruto was summoning so much chakra through the spiked as they opened up releasing the chakra in him and taking in more. Then Naruto formed his chakra blades and a crystal with three points appeared on his forehead. Everyone was shaking as they saw the blades. Sakura was trying to think of a jutsu like it, but found nothing. Hinata watched in awe while Kiba and Akamaru were shaking in fear. Kin smirked knowing her buddy was going to win. Ino, Chouji, Tenten, and Lee were all shocked by this turn of events. Shikamaru and Shino were standing on edge as they watched. The sand genin were shaking in fear, even Gaara who has never felt fear. As for Naruto, he was laughing in a sinister way. He moved his head up and showed a demonic smirk on his face. He moved forward scaring everyone, because he shouldn't be able to move.

"So now I get to have my fun," said Naruto as he chuckled. He vanished from sight and reappeared in front of Neji.

Neji tried to strike at Naruto, but he moved to the side and kneed Neji in the gut, cracking a few ribs. Neji jumped away as Naruto charged him. Neji performed the Kaiten as Naruto tried to use his right blade. Naruto flew back, but landed on the wall. Neji hurled shurinken at him, but Naruto yelled at the flying weapons and they burst into pieces. Neji was shocked as well as his teammates and uncle.

"How do you like my Hell Siren? Has a nice ring to it huh?" taunted Naruto. Naruto's behavior was shocking everyone, he has never been so evil to anyone. "Now try this, trust me you'll love it," he added as he formed the pressure shot.

He shot the attack and Neji performed the Kaiten again, but the shot went right through it. The shot missed Neji, but it served it's purpose. The pressure shot pierced the Hyuga clan's former perfect defense. Before anyone could say anything Naruto attacked the shocked Hyuga. Neji couldn't defend himself because as soon as Naruto reached him Naruto grabbed his left arm and snapped it. Then Naruto kicked his right knee out forcing it to bend in the opposite direction. He was then thrown into the air and Naruto appeared behind him and he grabbed Neji's shoulder so hard his fingers dug into his flesh. Naruto threw Neji to the ground and caused more of Neji's bones to break. Naruto landed perfectly on the ground and walked towards Neji who tried to back away.

"St….Stay Away from me you monster!!!" yelled the terrified Hyuga as he tried to back away.

"Now if I do that then I wouldn't be able to play with you," taunted Naruto as he threw Genma out of his way. "And we don't want that," he added as he lifted Neji and suddenly drove his left blade up cutting Neji's right eye. Neji Screamed in pain as he clutched his bleeding eye. Naruto laughed at his opponent as he prepared to cut Neji's head off.

"STOP IT NARUTO!!!" yelled Sakura, but was ignored and received a kunai lodged into her left shoulder. Hinata who was watching couldn't stand it anymore ran to the ledge of the arena.

"NARUTO-KUN STOP!!!!!!!!" yelled the Hyuga heiress. Suddenly Naruto dropped Neji and grabbed his head and yelled in pain.

"WHAT?? BUT HOW?? HOW COULD SHE REACH HIM? WHAT MAKES HER SO SPECIAL UZUMAKI NARUTO???!!!!!" yelled 'Naruto'.

Naruto finally stopped yelling as the chakra around him moved away from him and formed Naruto's Battle Clad form. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other while everyone else looked at the Battle Clad Naruto. It faded after it appeared while Hinata ran toward Naruto and caught him before he collapsed. Twenty minutes later Neji was at the hospital with his uncle. Back at the stadium the exam was halted, because the council decided that enough was enough.

"That's it. We've had it with that boy. He is no longer apart of our village," said Homura.

"I agree, the boy is too dangerous to keep. He must be taken cared of," replied Koharu.

This was how it started for Naruto before he ran out of the stadium. Neither Hinata or Kin could try to comfort him, because he moved way to fast to keep up. As he ran the next match came with Gaara vs. Sasuke witch takes about two hours to even start. As Naruto stopped he saw an old man walk toward him.

"Hey you mind leaving, I'm not in the best of moods," said the blonde.

"Well that's too BAD!!!!!!" yelled the old man as he changed into a ten foot wolf-like being with a monkey-like tail with a sharp spike. "Time to meet your death. For I am Apoc!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the beast as it struck at Naruto.

Apoc rammed his right claw into Naruto's chest. The young Berserker screamed in pain as he tried to break free. He managed to only aggravate Apoc who tossed him away. The puncture wounds were filled with some type of acid that was eating Naruto's insides. Before Naruto could say anything Apoc lunged at him again, but Naruto used his right chakra blade to cut his hand off. Naruto noticed that his arm was being eaten by the same acid like substance. As Apoc approached Naruto, he formed the pressure shot and fired it at Apoc's head. The gravity weapon blew half of the mutated beast head off. Apoc fell to ground with a huge thud.

"Damn, he was a Hell of a lot tougher than the others," said Naruto as he walked away. Sadly he noticed that Apoc was moving again. "WHAT!!???" yelled the shocked genin as Apoc rose up again. "No way!!!" he yelled.

Because of Naruto's shock Apoc lunged at Naruto and bite down on his arm. Naruto screamed in pain as Apoc tore the boy's arm off. As the severed arm fell to the ground Naruto clutched onto the stub that his arm used to be attached to. Blood was flowing out of him like a river. Things were not looking good for Naruto as Apoc used his tail to grab Naruto and started constricting the poor boy.

'Aniki!!!! Help me!!!!' said Naruto through his telepathic bond to Jigoku. Sadly he got no answer because just as soon as Jigoku heard Naruto the invasion of the Konoha village began and Jigoku and Ryoga got drafted into helping the village.

As Naruto struggled to break free from Apoc, he was thrown to the ground. Immediately after his fall Apoc stabbed Naruto with his tail in the boy's gut. Naruto fell to the ground and he was going into shock. Then Apoc rammed his remaining hand into Naruto's chest piercing his heart. Naruto stopped moving as Apoc removed his hand from the boy. Then two shinobi appeared next to Apoc looking at Naruto. Then one of them started talking on a small communications radio.

"Rio-sama, Berserker 3 is confirmed dead. We are now preparing to take the body back to the base," said the ninja as he and his partner move to the boy.

Suddenly Naruto stood up like a zombie and lunged at Apoc. Naruto bit into his killer's stomach trying to take him down. Apoc growled in pain and annoyance as Naruto continue to chew on him.

"Rio-sama! The Berserker's still alive!" yelled the second ninja.

_'You were indeed useful Danzo but no more fair well,'_

Suddenly Apoc burst open spraying the zombie Naruto with the acid blood all over him. Naruto's body was only slightly dissolved but mostly intact. After the body stopped moving again the two ninjas took the body and disappeared.

**PREVIEW:**

With the invasion of the Konoha village starting the Kekkei Kage shows themselves to the world and join in on the battle. With Naruto dead, Jigoku and Ryoga step up to face shinobi and Blood-Warriors with the rest of the Jounin of the village. While the genin go to face Gaara. Not only that but the rivalry of Riskoe and Zerus come to an end. As well as the battle between warriors with God-like powers of the same species. As the war starts the tears of the Hyuga heiress may give rise to the final Berserker. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, "Eternal Life"

Author's note:

There's chapter 10 and I hope you all like it. I hope no one finds Naruto's death too lame, because it's hard to give out the detail just right. Anyway if I lucky I might get chapter 11 eleven up soon. Also I am working on a few of other stories. One of them is a Gundam Seed fic featuring new characters and new Gundams with designs based off of the UC era as well as one based loosely on the new Transformers movie. If you haven't seen it you better because you're missing out on a great movie. The other is a Naruto/Gundam crossover with mobile suits from almost every series. I can't decide on who get what mobile suit except for Naruto and Sasuke, the Sword Calamity and Strike Noir respectively. If anyone has any suggestion for mobile suits for their favorite characters tell me. I might even do a Naruto/Avatar crossover with a NaruHinaToph pairing because it may be interesting. As well as a Naruharem with a twisted Sasukeharem, but I might drop that one because it will mostly have more sex than battles.


	11. Eternal Life

**ETERNAL LIFE**

Konoha, a shinobi village that is one of the greatest. That is until twenty minutes ago when the Sound and Sand invaded. Many Leaf shinobi fell to the invasion, but for Jigoku and Ryoga the fun is just starting. Two Sound nin leaped at Jigoku, but Jigoku threw his spears right into their heads. Ryoga on the other had froze his attackers then shattered them with his sword. The Jounin instructors fought along side the two warriors while Kakashi ordered the genin that were not affected by the genjutsu to stop Sasuke from fighting Gaara. The genin were Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kin who decided to help after changing her allegiance.

Meanwhile deep underneath the Konoha hospital Naruto's remain are been studied by the Kekkei Kage. his body was placed on an examination table. Two researchers were observing the body while the battle goes on above them. As for the Hokage he now faces Orochimaru who finally revealed himself while Rio watches. Right beside Rio are Riskoe and Zerus, both rivals watched Jigoku kill another group of ninjas who tried to kill him. Then Jigoku left the area to their annoyance.

"Zerus, go after the second Berserker," said Rio.

"At once Rio-sama," replied Zerus as he turned into a more enhanced version of himself.

"But Rio-sama, shouldn't I go face him?" questioned Riskoe.

"No, you have failed me once. Now make yourself useful and make sure those troublesome ANBU don't interfere," ordered Rio.

"Yes sir," said Riskoe as he went Battle Clad in front of Orochimaru, the Sandaime, the Sound Four, the assembled Jounin, and ANBU.

As Riskoe jumped into the battle, the genin who went after Sasuke arrived to see him facing what looks like Gaara. He had change into his demon-like form and was lasing out at all of them when he saw more genin. Meanwhile back in the research lab, Naruto's body started moving. The researchers watched the lifeless body move.

"What the Hell? It's moving?" asked the first researcher.

"Look! The body is regenerating," said the second. Indeed Naruto's body was regenerating. His severed arm was growing back from bones to muscle tissue. Then all of Naruto's skin peeled away and was replaced with the same scale-like skin that Riskoe has. From his forearms grew out two curved blades and his chest formed into the chest plates for the Devastator. Finally the crystal formed on his forehead. Naruto stood up from the table and grabbed one of the researchers and crushed his throat. The second tried to leave to call for reinforcements, but Naruto lunged at him and sliced him in half with his vibration blade. After killing the researchers Naruto left the lab with no direction in mind.

As for the Jounin and Ryoga they were fairing well against the enemy ninjas. Then some of the civilians started standing and started to change into Blood-Warriors. Most turned into Ramo-types, some into Vacore-types, and a few turned into Bregule-types. Inside the village more civilians turned into different types of Blood-Warriors. The Jounin were shocked by this, they have never faced enemies like this. One of the Bregule's charged at Ryoga and rammed him out of the stadium. The two started to wrestle on the ground as more Blood-Warriors attacked the Leaf nin. What started as a war judged by skill turned into a massacre decided by brute strength. The shinobi despite all of their skills could not match the false bloodline humans. As the battle went on the Hokage watched in horror as his own people fought to kill each other. As this went on no one noticed that Riskoe vanished from sight.

Meanwhile inside the hospital Blood-Warriors that were inside were being slaughtered by the new an improved Berserker Naruto. A Ramo-type tried to attack him from behind, but Naruto turned and sliced him in half. Blood flew everywhere as lizard-like Blood-Warrior tried to grab him only to be stabbed in the ribs. The doctors and nurses watching where in a state of shock seeing all this blood flying that would make Tsunade stay away from the country if she ever saw a Berserker. More Blood-Warriors ran towards Naruto only for the resurrected boy to head towards them blades ready.

As for Zerus he was pursuing Jigoku only to be stopped by Riskoe. For Zerus he believes that now is the time to put Riskoe in his place, since he has been modified to combat the Berserkers. Zerus' change were that now he has a vibration claw in his right hand, a more powerful chakra beam blaster on his left hand, and a barrier field that can negate the pressure.

"So Riskoe, have you come to watch me capture Berserker 2?" taunted Zerus.

"Actually, I'm here to make sure you don't," answered Riskoe.

"Ha!! Like you can stop me!" shouted Zerus as he activated his vibration claw and charged at Riskoe, who also ran towards his rival.

As Ryoga crashed into the ground he got back up to avoid an attack from the Bregule. Ryoga threw an uppercut to Bregule's jaw and knock him back. Then he formed an ice blade on his hand. Bregule lunge at him again, but Ryoga plunged the ice blade into his head and decapitate Bregule. As he went to enter the stadium he saw that the Jounin were done fighting the ninjas, but were getting beat by the Blood-Warriors. Wasting no time he rushed in to join the battle, and enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Zerus was trying to stab Riskoe with his vibration claw, but Riskoe dodged each strike. Zerus was pissed that Riskoe was evading his attack and used his chakra blaster at him. Riskoe jumped into the air to dodge the blast as it went through a wall and hit another building. Riskoe looked at the damage, then turn to face Zerus.

"How do you like that? Your puny little Devastator got nothing on this," boasted Zerus as he charge his blaster again.

Wasting no time Riskoe rushed toward Zerus before he could fire again. Seeing his rival run towards him Zerus shot out his acid liquid. Riskoe dodge the attack and activated his vibration blades and cut Zerus' left arm off. Zerus yelled in agony as Riskoe sliced the other off too. Zerus jumped back in time to gain distance to use his barrier field to block a pressure shot from Riskoe. Seeing the barrier Riskoe growled as he started pounding at it with his fists. After three minutes Riskoe noticed that Zerus was getting tired. Finally the barrier gave way and Riskoe raised his right arm and sliced Zerus' head off.

"RISKOE!!!!!!!!!ACK!!!" yelled Zerus for the last time.

"Heh, to think that fool believed that he was my rival. What a joke. Now to find the other two Berserkers and prove myself as the only true Berserker," said Riskoe as he left to find his 'family members'.

Back in the forest the genin were trying to avoid all of Gaara's attacks as he lashed out at them. Soon enough his focus changed from Sasuke to Hinata as he lunged at her. Seeing Gaara heading towards her reminded her of how he was back at the Forest of Death and of the mutant that grabbed him before. Fear was all over her as Gaara he suddenly stopped. Gaara turned to see a new foe holding his tail. All the genin looked at the new comer and saw what looks like to them a humanoid demon. Kin took a good look at the demon and smiled.

"NARUTO!!!!!" yelled Kin in joy seeing friend in his Battle Clad form.

The other genin looked at the demon and saw that it is Naruto. To Sasuke it was impossible for this thing to be Naruto. For Sakura she was shaking in fear because Naruto just stopped Gaara when Sasuke couldn't even slow him down. To Temari she was thinking that Naruto also has a demon inside him. Hinata stood the in shock and awe seeing her crush in this form. Suddenly Naruto flung Gaara to the ground without putting any effort in to it. Gaara hit the ground hard and glared at Naruto, but had little to no effect because Naruto opened one of his chest plates and charged his Devastator. Sensing the intense power coming from Naruto, Gaara immediately went to sleep to allow Shukaku to fight Naruto.

The demon rose up in his sandy form just in time to get hit by the Devastator. The blast vaporize his lower half, but it reformed itself. Shukaku fire an air bullet towards the Berserker, but it was blocked by the pressure shot. The genin clinging onto whatever they could find watched in horror as two nearly invincible forces face each other. As the two face off Hinata tried to stop Naruto from getting killed. But before she could reach him Naruto jumped into the air to reach Shukaku. The demon fired another air bullet, but Naruto dodged the attack and threw a punch at Gaara.

Back at the village Jigoku was spotted with the Kiba's mother, Tsume and sister Hana. Next to them are the original Ino-Shika-Chou team and Hiashi Hyuga and his second daughter Hanabi. They were facing many Ramo-type Blood-Warriors, but sadly Riskoe decided to join in.

"So I've found you Berserker 2," said Riskoe.

"Do I know you or something?" asked Jigoku knowing that Riskoe was talking to him.

"No, but we are alike just like that kid," answered Riskoe. Jigoku realized he was talking about Naruto.

"What have you bastards done to him?" demanded Jigoku.

"Oh nothing he's alive. Right now he's facing a demon in the forest, but that's not important," said Riskoe.

"And why is that?" asked Jigoku.

"Because I want to fight you," answered Riskoe.

"Why?" asked Jigoku.

"Simple I want to test my abilities on another Berserker. Besides, the world doesn't need three Berserkers, one is more than enough," answered Riskoe.

With that said the two faced each other the clan heads watched them. Riskoe fire his stun-beam three times, but Jigoku backed flipped to avoid all three shots then ran toward him. Jigoku threw a roundhouse kick to Riskoe's head, but the elder Berserker dodged it and threw his own. Jigoku blocked it and summoned his chakra blades and swung his right arm at Riskoe. The clan heads watched in awe at Jigoku seeing him continue to fight Riskoe. Hana was watching Jigoku with hearts in her eyes as she watched him dodge another attack by moving his right leg back and moved his arms out like a dancer. For Hanabi, she was in total awe seeing someone who wasn't a Hyuga fight. To her Jigoku moved like it was second nature to him and saw him smile as he fought Riskoe. Jigoku and Riskoe struck at each other with their blades, but neither had the advantage. Finally Riskoe jumped back to the top of a building.

"I must say you are indeed stronger than the young one, but don't think for a second that you can beat me," said Riskoe.

"Oh don't worry. I know I can't beat you, but I can slow you down," said Jigoku as he moved his left palm forward as he formed a pressure shot. Before Riskoe could react Jigoku fired five pressure shots at his feet. The roof collapsed and Riskoe fell into the building.

As for Naruto and Gaara, Naruto slammed his fist at Gaara's head and that woke him up. The sand lost it's form and Gaara fell to the ground. Before he hit the ground he was caught by Temari. The two landed on the forest floor and watched in horror as Naruto landed without getting a scratch or sprain. Naruto moved toward them with his blades ready.

"No! Stay back! Get away from us you MONSTER!!!!" begged Temari watching in fear as their executioner advanced to them.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata who was scared of what her crush has become.

After Hinata's scream Naruto stopped as his crystal glowed a bright white light. Naruto stood still for ten seconds then he moved his right hand to his head.

"Hi…. Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he turned to see her. He saw her looking at him in fear.

"Naruto!" shouted Kin as she Sakura, and Sasuke caught up with them. "I can't believe it. You've finally reached your Battle Clad form," she added.

"What are you talking about Kin?" asked Naruto until he looked at his body. "What the? How did I get like this?" he asked.

"You don't know," mentioned Kin as the other looked at them.

"No all I remember was fighting this Blood-Warrior called Apoc and he bit my arm off and then everything went blank," answered Naruto as he looked at his arms. "Wait, does this mean that I died?" asked Naruto fearing the answer.

"I don't know, but maybe you reached Battle Clad like that because your bloodline reanimated you kinda like a zombie or something," responded Kin.

"A…a zombie?" stuttered Naruto as he continues to look at himself.

"Naruto-kun….." said Hinata who tried to get close to him, but he moved away when he saw twelve Blood-Warriors arrived to their location.

"You assholes really picked a bad time to piss me off," growled Naruto as he ran towards them with his vibration blades out.

A couple of hours later Team 7, Hinata, and Kin reached the roof top to see the Hokage and Orochimaru fight with the Sound Four acting as guards. Also inside the barrier was Rio looking at Naruto almost daring him to get in. naruto was more than happy to oblige.

"Everyone cover your eyes," ordered Naruto as he opened his chest-plates. The other genin didn't listen but watched him fire the Devastator at the barrier. The blast grazed the barrier, but it was enough to shatter it. Naruto leaped towards Rio and landed six yards away. The Hokage and Orochimaru stopped to look and the Sound Four look at Naruto in horror.

"Very impressive boy," commented Rio.

"Shut-up, I want to know why the fuck your people are after me," demanded Naruto.

"Very well, I will tell you about your kind," said Rio catching everyone's attention. "Thousands of years ago, a warlord ordered many of his scientists to create the ultimate warrior and then create the strongest army based on that warrior. This resulted in bloodline limits. Through trial and error your bloodline was created, but it was unstable and ran wild. Despite that your power is more than enough to breed a new race of humans. Think about it, you are more gifted, more powerful than any other bloodline user. All of these second rate bloodlines and Blood-Warriors are child's play compared to a Berserker. Join me and we can create a new world," said Rio as he extended his hand out to Naruto.

"Now why would my runt want to do that?" asked Jigoku who appeared out of nowhere.

"You bastard, who do you think you are?" demanded Rio glaring at Jigoku.

"Jigoku the Hellbreaker," answered Jigoku.

"So what will you do now?" asked Rio.

"Simple I'm gonna kill ya," answered Jigoku as he lunged at Rio only to go right through him.

Before he or Naruto could react a Devastator blast came at them. They dodged the attack, but Jigoku was to far to the ledge and fell off. Naruto looked to see Riskoe was the one who fired.

"That bastard," growled Riskoe, then he saw Naruto. "Well well if it isn't the Undead Wonder," he added as he jumped towards Naruto. The building started shaking which caused Orochimaru, the Sound Four, the Hokage and the genin who moved in to help the old man get away to safety. "You and I will settle things right here, right now," said Riskoe.

"Are you crazy!? This whole place is falling apart!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't care," said Riskoe as he jumped into the air. "Why should we fear anything if we ARE IMMORTAL!" he added as dive kicked at Naruto.

The attack barely missed, but it was enough to knock Naruto off balance as he slid on the ground. Naruto got up and glared at him. Riskoe smirked at Naruto clearly toying with the boy.

"Let's see if you've improved," commented Riskoe. Naruto charged at Riskoe swinging his vibration blades left and right. Riskoe simply moved backwards clearly not impressed. "Is this a joke? You haven't changed at all!" yelled Riskoe as he grabbed Naruto's right arm and slammed him onto the cement. Then Riskoe jumped into the air to deliver a knee into Naruto's gut. He got off the boy and stood over him. "If you stop moving you leave yourself open to attacks," advised Riskoe as he fire his stun-beam at Naruto. Naruto rolled away from the beam and picked himself up to fire his own stun-beam.

Riskoe dodged the attack and jumped behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and got punched in the gut. Then Riskoe punched him in the face and again in the gut. Riskoe kept attacking Naruto like this at least seven more times. Suddenly he grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him across the roof. He opened his chest plates to fire his Devastator again, but this time at close range. Naruto was struggling to get up, but was having a hard time.

"DISAPPEAR FOREVER LITTLE BERSERKER!!!!!!!!" shouted Riskoe as he charged his Devastator. But the chakra faded and his crystal was acting up again. "What's going on AHHH!!!!" groaned Riskoe as his body started to bulge out.

Naruto finally got up to see Riskoe's body change and saw that his crystal was glowing wildly. Without a second thought Naruto leaped at Riskoe and punched him in the crystal. The crystal shattered and Riskoe tried to grab his head. Then his body started to dissolve.

"N… no…. how… could this…. Happen….? I'm……I'm invincible……AH!!!!" groan Riskoe as he said his final works.

The building started to collapse and Naruto jumped off the building. As he reached the ground, Naruto flipped forward and landed perfectly on the ground. He saw his teammates, Kin, Hinata, the Hokage, the Jounin sensei with the few clan heads and Ryoga. He saw that the Sandaime was injured badly.

"Hokage-jiji!!!!" yelled Naruto as he ran to him. As he ran his body removed his Battle Clad skin and regenerate his skin and lower area. The kunoichi there blushed or in Hinata's case faint. Naruto checked the Hokage hoping he's okay, but he was dead. Naruto cried for what felt like hours until Ryoga put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto. He risked everything to save the village and all who live here," said Ryoga as he comforted Naruto.

"But… he's… gone… Nisan," sobbed Naruto.

"He won't be forgotten Naruto. He will live for inside the hearts of those he cares for," said Ryoga. This was indeed a touching moment if not for one person who was falling from the sky.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY FAT!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL IN MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the one and only Jigoku as he fell.

"Hey I am not FAT!!!!!!" yelled Chouza. Ironically Jigoku landed on Shikato and Inoichi.

**PREVIEW:**

After driving the Sound and Sand ninjas way life for Konoha appears dark. Until Jiraiya decides to get an old friend back to take the title of Hokage. As he takes his new 'students', two dark figures appear to capture someone. Jigoku and Ryoga face the challenge of stopping them before anything worse happens. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, Hanging by a Moment.

Author's Note:

Well that chapter 11 and sadly I won't be able to continue for awhile. The reason is that I will be heading to Camp Bullis for more tech school training for three weeks. Don't worry I will continue with the story, because I will use my free time there to write down more chapters in my note book and then type them when I get back. Hopefully I'll have at least five chapters by the time I get back. I'll even try to write those other stories, and tell me what catches your interest. Here's a list of some of the ideas for the stories I've thought of and the pairings I'm thinking for each. I usually hate polls but I'll make exception on this.

Naruto/Gundam crossover: NaruHina

Naruto/Transformers crossover: possible NaruHina or NaruHarem

Naruto/Godzilla crossover: Naruto Harem, sight Sasuke harem and Sakura?

If you have any ideas you want me to try let me know.


	12. Hanging by a Moment

**Hanging by a Moment**

It was a rainy day in Konoha as many villagers headed toward the Sandaime's funeral. Everyone was wearing black formal clothes, except for one person. That person happens to be Jigoku, but he was wearing black clothing though. As the speech about the Sandaime began Naruto was having a hard time understanding if he too was dead as well. Next to him were Kin, Ryoga, and Jigoku who watched the boy in silence or so many thought.

'Why? Why did this have to happen? I should be the one in that damn coffin not Hokage-jiji,' thought Naruto as he looks at the body of the man who was like a grandfather to him.

'Calm down runt, what the Hell is with you today?' said Jigoku through their telepathy.

'Aniki I was killed too, but now I'm right here, alive. I even lost my arm and look at me. I grew a whole new one, I don't even know if this is my real arm. I'm some sort of monster,' responded Naruto in sorrow.

'So what? Just because you cheated death doesn't mean you're a monster,' said Jigoku.

'Really Aniki?' asked Naruto.

'Of course, would I lie to you? And please don't answer that. We both know the answer to that,' answered Jigoku.

Before the two Berserkers could continue it was Ryoga's and Jigoku's turn to pay his respects. Even though they had never met, Ryoga respected the late Hokage for always trying to protect Naruto. Ryoga was the first to speak to the corpse.

"Even though we had never met, I want to thank you for protecting Naruto," said Ryoga loud enough for everyone to hear him. Many of the villagers did not understand why he would be mentioning Naruto until they felt a large wave of killing intent focused at them. The ANBU and other older shinobi found that the source was coming from Jigoku. He looked at all the older shinobi with the desire to brutally murder them and bathe in their blood. "I promise that Jigoku and I will take care of him for now on," added Ryoga as he walked towards his friend. "Don't you have anything to say Jigoku?" he asked.

"Nope, I got nothing," answered Jigoku as he walked away only to be grabbed Ryoga holding his shirt. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Give the dead old man back his stuff," ordered Ryoga. This surprised everyone attending the funeral. They have no idea what was going on with these two.

"What are you talking about man?" complained Jigoku. He got no answer as he was being shaken by his best friend. All sorts of stuff that belonged to the late Hokage dropped onto the ground. Some scrolls, pictures, books, the Forbidden Scroll, and even the old man's robe. Everyone was shocked beyond belief that this outsider who indirectly saved their home would actually steal the belongings of the Sandaime. Ryoga on the other hand was not happy with Jigoku's behavior.

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL ALL OF THE HOKAGE'S STUFF AND FEEL NO REMORSE!!!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!!!!!!!!!!" yelled an enraged Ryoga.

"Hey the guy's dead. There's no crime against grave robbing," whined Jigoku who tried to justify his action. He doesn't have even a snowball's chance in Hell.

"YES THERE IS YOU GRAVE ROBBING, COMBAT HAPPY, UNSTABLE DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ryoga.

"Really?" asked Jigoku looking really surprised, and yes he is truly surprised. Instead of answering Ryoga dropped a law book on his lap. "Hey! I was wondering where my door stop went," said Jigoku. This caused people to be more shocked or in some cases fall on their faces as Ryoga yelled at his buddy.

A week later the village returned somewhat back to normal. It was hard for many to continue on after losing so many love ones again. For Naruto he was trying to come to grips with his apparent resurrection. He walked aimlessly throughout the village not even looking at what's in front of him. Suddenly Naruto bumped into an older Chunin and just kept walking. The Chunin was not going to let Naruto off easily. The Chunin grabbed Naruto's shoulder tightly, but Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it. The Chunin yelped in pain and pulled out a kunai. The people watching gasped as the Chunin tried to stab the boy only to have the kunai stopped by Naruto's "older brother" Ryoga. The Chunin tried to pull back, but bumped into Jigoku who was right behind him. Without a second thought Jigoku threw the Chunin into a nearby dumpster. Before either of the "brothers" could cause more harm Jiraiya appeared.

"What the fuck do you want you old goat?" demanded Jigoku.

"Simple you rude punk. I'm going on a journey to see an old friend of mine," said the perverted Sannin.

"That's nice, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Ryoga.

"I just want to let you boys know," answered Jiraiya as he grabbed Naruto and ran off. The two warriors stood there in confusion.

"What the Hell just happened?" asked Ryoga.

"A fifty-year old perverted writer who looks like a reject from a kabuki theater just ran off with our RUNT!!!! Where the Fucking Hell were you the last five fucking seconds!?" yelled Jigoku as they ran after the Ero-Sennin.

Meanwhile in training ground #7, Kin, wearing the Konoha forehead protector was practicing her lightning attack she called Rai-Ko-Dan. She got into her stance and started to move her arms in a circular motion. The lightning started to appear as she continued to perform her technique. Off to the sides were Konoha's kunoichi genin watching. Hinata and Tenten watched in amazement while Sakura and Ino hid behind a large rock. As Kin moved her arms to her right side, the lightning bolt followed and stopped between her palms. Kin closed her eyes as she held the lightning bolt in place.

"Rai-Ko-Dan!!!!!!!!" yelled Kin as she threw the lightning bolt at a tree. The lightning bolt hit the tree and left a huge scorch mark on the trunk. Kin opened her eyes and frowned at the damage. "Damn it, still not good enough," muttered Kin.

"What do you mean Kin?" asked Tenten still impressed by the former Sound-nin's attack.

"It's still missing something," answered Kin as she grabbed a bottle of water that Hinata handed to her. "Thanks, so any luck talking to Naruto?" she asked the Hyuga heiress. Hinata blushed after hearing that question.

"Well… Uh not really," answered Hinata twiddling her index fingers.

"Really? Well don't worry about it. He'll come around even if I have to ban him from ramen for life," joked Kin trying to get Hinata to laugh.

"I still don't see what's so special about him," said Ino as she and Sakura left their hiding spot. "I mean come on. Sure he has gotten stronger, but he's still an idiot with too much energy," she added.

"Maybe, but that's why I like about being his friend. He makes life interesting and worth fighting to protect," replied Kin.

"How?" asked Sakura as all four girls leaned in to hear Kin's answer.

"Simple, he's fun to be around with," answered Kin.

Before any of the girls could continue their conversation Jiraiya appeared with Naruto along. The girls took a look at Naruto and noticed a slight change in his clothes. He was wearing the same type of clothes he wore at the Chunin Exams along with a red jacket with a skull design on the back and his forehead protector refitted onto a fingerless glove on his right hand. Hanging from his left pocket were his headphones.

Right when Hinata saw Naruto she immediately hid behind Kin. For Kin this was normal, she could tell that Hinata was practically in love with Naruto. She also knows that Naruto was starting to noticed Hinata just as well. But she was also getting tired of them not even getting closer to each other just because they're scared of Naruto's bloodline. Kin turned her head and saw Ino looking Naruto up and down with what see could tell was lust in her eyes. This was something that Kin didn't plan on to happen. Fearing for anymore unwanted romance obstacles she looked at Tenten was also looking at Naruto the same way.

'Damn it! Are all of Konoha's girls this shallow?' thought Kin not liking her plan to hook up Naruto with Hinata compromised.

"Ah, there you are my second apprentice," said Jiraiya breaking Kin's train of thought.

"What the Hell are babbling about you perverted old goat?" snapped Naruto who finally got out of his daze.

Meanwhile, inside the council chamber the clan heads and the late Sandaime's teammates were discussing about an important issue about a certain out of control bloodline. Among the members are Hyuga Hiashi, the original Ino-Shika-Cho who are still wounded by Jigoku, who landed on two of them. Shino's father Shibi and Kiba's mother Tsume.

"As all of you are aware, not that Jiraiya has left to find Tsunade we can now focus on our other topic," said Koharu.

"Ah yes, this Kekkei Kage organization and the combat bloodline called Berserker," said Hiashi.

"Yes and as all of you know during the Sound and Sand invasion some of our villagers turned into those abominations and have slained many of our shinobi," said Homaru. This caused mumurs within the council.

"Indeed, but I and many others have witnessed a young man face them and defeated them all by himself. Afterwards a man named Riskoe appeared and called himself and the young man Berserkers. As they fought I have seen them use bladed weapons of two different kinds, but they both had them on their arms. The young man used blades made out of chakra, while the other used blades that vibrate," said Hiashi.

"Don't forget about that black orb he shot out of his hand," added Tsume.

"Or how he landed on us," complained Inochi.

"But doesn't the Uzumaki boy use the same attacks?" questioned Shibi.

Back with Jigoku and Ryoga they had no luck finding Jiraiya in the village. They searched for the old man for hours with no luck. So instead they did what they always do. Make other people miserable and wish they had never seen them, especially Jigoku. They found the perfect victims, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. That was until they saw two cloaked ninjas in front of the three Jounin. The taller ninja had blue skin, shark like teeth and was carrying a huge sword. The shorter one looked like an older version of Sasuke. They both have purple nail polish on for some bizarre reason and a ring too. Wasting no more time the two warriors jumped in to get in the fight rather than help out. Jigoku jumped in and threw a left hook right at the Sasuke looking ninja. The said ninja was caught off guard by this as well as his partner.

"Itachi!!!" yelled the shark looking man as he was being attacked by Ryoga.

As Itachi recovered he looked at his new opponents and saw Jigoku head straight for him and tried to counter him. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and glared at Jigoku. Jigoku being a complete dumbass looked into Itachi's eyes and became trapped in his genjutsu.

**In Itachi's genjutsu**

Jigoku looked around him only to see that the entire area was in different colors, mostly red and black. He tried to walk, but found that his legs were chained to the ground. He tried to pull the chains off, but they would not budge. Seeing that he couldn't break free Jigoku tried to use his chakra blades, but they did not appear.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Jigoku in disbelief.

"Can break free, not surprising since you're in my Mangekyo. Now you will have the pleasure to suffer the torment of being stabbed by a thousand katana for seventy-two hours," said Itachi as the said katana appeared and thrust itself into Jigoku's gut.

The sword pierced Jigoku's stomach slowly as it went deeper in. To Jigoku it felt like something was trying to take something out of him. The second Berserker yelled in pain as he struggled to break free from his chains, but failed miserably. After what seemed like hours Itachi showed himself to Jigoku holding the katana.

"Now you have seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go," said Itachi in a monotone voice.

"WHAT!!!!!!!?????" shouted Jigoku as his torture continued.

Back in the real world Ryoga and the Jounin listen to Jigoku yell in agony as they can't do anything but listen. For Ryoga he sensed great evil coming from Itachi that reminded him of Jigoku almost perfectly. Hearing his best friend frightened him, because if Itachi can do this to Jigoku then how can he fight someone with those eyes. As the shouting continued Itachi stopped using his Mangekyo Sharingan and Jigoku fell into the water he was next to. Itachi and his partner looked at the water for a few seconds and moved towards their next opponents.

"Hey Itachi can I have some fun with these guys?" asked the shark-man.

"Fine, but make it quick Kisame," answered Itachi.

"No problem," said Kisame as he moved towards Ryoga and the Jounin.

As the mist nin approaches his targets, Itachi sensed someone coming from below. He leaped away from where he was and saw Jigoku launch himself into the air. Jigoku's body was engulfed by fire and he wasn't getting burned the slightest. The Jounin looked up to see their _ally_ literary burn in the sky.

"BALLISTIC BURNING IMPACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jigoku as he descended toward Itachi with the intent to kill him.

**Preview:**

After surviving Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, Jigoku attacks Itachi with everything he has. They face off in a style that reflects on a question that has never been truly been answered. What would happen when an unstoppable force collides into an unmovable object. Jigoku is about to find out as he faces Itachi in a battle of what might be a foreshadowing of Naruto and Sasuke. Jigoku is completely unaware of what he is up against, but neither is Itachi. Find out next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, Reckless Fire.

Authors note:

Well here's chapter 12 and I'm sorry for the delay, but I have to say my training in Bullis was both fun and a pain in the ass. For one my so-called roommates were total pervs who never shut-up. So I wasn't able to keep my promise of five chapters, but what can I say being in the military doesn't give you time to do your own thing. Other than that I found out that a man who was like an uncle to me passed away a while ago. I was pretty much feeling down, but I will try to finish this story before I am deployed, so I might not be doing those other stories, but I'll try until then, later Bad Blood fan.


	13. Reckless Fire

**Reckless Fire**

Jigoku's POV:

That's it! This guy is so fucking dead. First he put me in some damn illusion and now I'm wet as a fucking fish. Well let's see how he like my Burning Impact. As I leaped into the air, I felt the warm comfort of the heat being ignited by my ki as I burst into flames. Up in the air I saw him, the guy who looks like the runt's teammate only older an more of a pretty boy. God I fucking hate pretty boys, they always get the damn chicks. As I glare at him, he stares at me with those black eyes. I am seriously gonna wipe that look off his god damn motherfucking face.

"BALLISTIC BURNING IMPACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I dived towards him. When I reached the ground the bastard leaped out of the way. I was kneeling on the pavement as I glared at him again. He put his hands together and was making weird gestures with them. I think Fanggles said they were called hand seals or something like that. Then he put one of his hands to his mouth and spat out a huge flame at me. Without a second thought I spun my body out at random direction with my legs out and my arms switching on the ground.

"RAPID KILLER DRAGON FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted to block his attack. Everyone of the ninjas watched in awe as I canceled out this guy's attack. Using this as an advantage I unleashed another Burning Impact on him, but he pulled out a katana and stabbed me in the gut. Now this asshole is talking about some bullshit I can't hear, then he kicked me into the air and I landed into a fucking tree. I really hate this asshole, and I don't even know his FUCKING NAME.

Ryoga's POV:

As I watch my best friend become engulf by his own fire. I knew that whoever this guy is he has to be strong to get Jigoku to go all out. I turned to look at the genin instructors to see their reactions to Jigoku. They have a hard time understanding Jigoku and I can't blame them. Jigoku was always a loose cannon when it comes to fighting. He loves combat more than anything else, and if his enemy is stronger than him, then he's happy.

"How can this guy keep going? He's using too much charka with those fire jutsu if they can even be called that," said Kurenai as she watches him.

I have a hard time remembering which kids she teaches, but I think that pale eyed girl that Naruto likes is one of her students. Regardless I felt like I should answer her question so I did.

"That's one of the things about Jigoku no one tries to understand. Jigoku lives for combat, almost like that's his purpose in life or something," I answered in some-what of a riddle. We all watched Jigoku use a second Burning Impact only to see Jigoku get stabbed by a katana and then get kick into the sky. I watched him land into a tree and suddenly I sensed an increase in ki surrounding Jigoku. During my time with him I learned to fear this attack.

"JIGOKU!!!!!!!! DON'T USE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I ran toward him followed by the curious Jounin.

Normal POV:

As Jigoku got out of the tree his left hand was engulfed in fire again. This time the fire was larger, it was like the flame was growing as Jigoku got angrier. The flames reacted to Jigoku's rage like it was lighter fluid, growing larger by the second. Not only is his power rising, but it was being felt by one person who can't stand the pain it's giving him.

As Naruto, Kin, and Jiraiya leave the gate of Konoha, Naruto suddenly dropped to the ground holding his head groaning in agony. Kin and Jiraiya moved to Naruto's side trying to calm him down.

"Naruto! What's wrong?!" yelled a frightened Kin as she tried to grab her "partner in crime" but he moved away from her. Naruto's shouting caught the attention the kunoichi genin who followed the trio to the gate. Out of the four girls Hinata was the most worried about her crush.

Naruto clutched his head tighter as the pain grew after every shout. He could barely hold out much longer as his crystal started to form on his forehead in front of everyone. As his crystal formed on his head a small cyclone surrounded him to prevent anyone from getting closer to him. Caught off guard by the cyclone, Jiraiya and Kin were blown away from Naruto and flew five yards from where they were.

"What's going on?!!" screamed Sakura as she watched Naruto continue screaming.

"How should I know, he's your teammate right?!" yelled a just as shocked Ino who was trying to keep the sand away from her eyes and hair.

"Naruto-kun….." whispered Hinata as she watched in worry and wishing something would happen to help him.

"We can't just stand here doing nothing we have to help him," said Tenten trying to get the other girls to react.

Before any of them could even think of something Naruto was floating in the air because of the cyclone. He was still holding his head in pain and was still shouting getting everyone's attention as they watched the blonde Berserker float in the air. Not only was he shouting at unbelievable levels his chakra was rising at high levels affecting everyone in the village. In the Hyuga manor, both Main and Branch members felt his power and used their Byakugan. The Inuzuka's dogs were whimpering as they felt Naruto's uncontrolled power and the Aburame clan's kikaichu also felt the immense power from the young Berserker and are flying around wildly. Sasuke who was trying to find Naruto, who felt Naruto's chakra signature and ran to the source.

Meanwhile back with Jigoku, he was still charging up his attack, until he felt Naruto's ki rising at a dangerous level. Jigoku stopped charging his ki just as Itachi came to see him. The two glared at each other for a few seconds, Itachi sensed that Jigoku was debating with himself between fighting him or leaving. Both men felt a rise in power coming from the main gate and Jigoku dashed to that direction with Itachi following.

As Sasuke reached the main gate he saw Naruto floating in midair and Jiraiya, Kin, and the Kunoichi genin there watching Naruto. Suddenly Naruto let go of his head and started falling toward the ground. Everyone was shocked and Sasuke and Jiraiya tried to reach Naruto before he hit the ground, but they couldn't reach him in time. Before Naruto reached the earth Jigoku leaped into the air from behind Sasuke, caught Naruto and skidded forward when he touched the ground and then tripped and started rolling. Amazingly enough he stood up hold an unconscious Naruto who was unharmed. The Konoha shinobi were surprised by Jigoku's sudden appearance and willingness to put himself in harms way for Naruto. Before they could say anything Itachi caught up with Jigoku and stared blankly at Jigoku holding Naruto.

"So, that's where the Yondaime's legacy is," said Itachi as he continued to stare at Jigoku.

"ITACHI!!!!!" yelled Sasuke when he saw his brother as he went through hand seals and started forming lightning into his left hand. "DIE!!!!!! CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he ran towards his brother with the intent to kill him. When he reached Itachi, Sasuke's chidori was blocked by his brother.

"That was pathetic little brother," said Itachi as he threw Sasuke towards the genin. He turned his attention back to the two Berserkers. "Now hand me the boy and I may let you live," he said as he moved towards Jigoku. Jigoku glared at Itachi, then turn his head and looked at Hinata.

"Hey pipsqueak come here and watch over my runt for me, will ya?" said the older Berserker. Hinata who was shocked by the nickname obeyed regardless and moved towards Jigoku. Jigoku handed Naruto to Hinata who propped the boy's head onto her lap despite her nervousness. After seeing his brother safe Jigoku turned his attention back to Itachi. "Alright Mr. He-She this time the kid glove come off," insulted Jigoku who has basically given everyone in the area a horrible mental image of Itachi. Jigoku moved his arms to the sides and formed his chakra blades in front of everyone.

'No way! He's a Berserker too?' thought Kin as she saw Jigoku use his bloodline for the first time.

'That's impossible, Naruto's an orphan. How can this guy have the same bloodline as him?' pondered Sakura as she looked at the older Berserker.

'What is this guy?' wondered Tenten staring in awe at Jigoku's chakra formed blades.

'This is insane, how can he do that without making any hand seals?' thought Jiraiya trying to find the answer to this problem.

'Where did the dobe and this freak get this kind of power?' pondered Sasuke as he stared at Jigoku with his Sharingan trying to see if he can copy it, but sadly for him, he can't.

'I remember seeing Naruto use the same blades. So if this guy can use them and if it's a bloodline then all I have to do to get it in my family is to have either his kids or Naruto's. That shouldn't be a problem,' plotted Ino thinking of how her clan's jutsu can be combined with the Berserkers.

"Interesting, but I doubt it will make a difference," said Itachi who was not impressed.

"Well then I guess I'll have to give you a demo on what I can do with these babies," responded Jigoku as he dashed towards Itachi.

Jigoku attacked Itachi with his right blades swung downwards at Itachi's head. Itachi dodged the attack, and saw that Jigoku's blade cut a nearby tree in two easily. Then Jigoku swung his left blade horizontally at Itachi's gut, but Itachi jumped back to avoid the attack. Itachi stared into Jigoku's eyes and saw that Jigoku was not afraid of him or his Sharingan. All he saw in those cat-like eyes is desire. Desire to kill him and it scared him, because during another dodge Jigoku almost decapitated Tenten who barely ducked from the attack. Suddenly Jigoku jumped into the air and form a pressure shot and fired it at Itachi's head. Itachi lunged forward and fire a huge fireball at Jigoku who was still in the air. Jigoku dodged the attack from midair and landed two feet away from the shinobi and tried to strike at him with his blades again. Just as they continued to fight Kisame came with the Konoha Jounin and Ryoga close behind.

"Itachi! We have to get out of here! Everything's been compromised!" yelled Kisame as he dodged one of Ryoga's ice attacks.

"I agree Kisame, we must leave now," said Itachi as he vanished in a swirl of leaves and Kisame disappeared in a sudden fog. When the fog cleared Jigoku stood there pissed that his opponent bailed out on him.

**PREVIEW:**

After facing Itachi and remembering his battle against Riskoe, Jigoku becomes driven to unlock his own Battle Clad form and begins to do something he has never actually done, training. As Jigoku trains to achieve Battle Clad, Naruto, Kin, and Jiraiya leave to find his old teammate Tsundae, and I mean old. But as always with the Berserkers the Kekkei Kage sends three new Blood-Warriors called the "Lost Blood" unit to capture Naruto while aiding Orochimaru in his own personal affair. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, Give a reason.

Author's Note:

Well there's Reckless Fire, I have to say I'm not really proud of this one since I think it's not very violent. The only reason I can come up with is that it's because I have graduated, but I am held over for the time being because my orders have not come in yet. I've found out that I'm going to Korea for my first duty station, so I have no idea if I can finish my story before I go there. Regardless I will at least try to work on my story during my time held over and during my leave if possible until then wish me luck.


	14. Give A Reason

**Give A Reason**

One day after Jigoku and Itachi's first encounter with each other, Jigoku has decided to do the unthinkable, train. Sadly for everyone around his age he has no idea how to actually train. So he does what he does naturally, raise Hell of the poor village of Konoha. His first target was the same bar where he fought Ibiki and lost. When he entered the bar he saw a poster with his picture on it with the words 'refuse to serve' on a wall. He also saw six ANBU members watching him. The leader who was wearing a bird mask walked up to Jigoku. The two faced each other looking into one another's eyes. Jigoku can tell the ANBU was trembling.

"Listen you, you're not welcome here. So you better just leave and not cause any trouble right now," said the bird ANBU trying to sound confident. Jigoku just smirked after hearing the ANBU talk.

"Well sorry, but I'm not really here for a drink. In fact I was hoping to find some tough guys to _spar_ with, but all I find are a bunch of wimps in reject Halloween masks who can even put up a fight," taunted Jigoku with the intention to get a rise out of the ANBU squad, it worked.

"Why you little son of a bi…" said the bird ANBU, but Jigoku elbowed him in the gut and did a back flip with his knees hitting the ANBU in the chin. The ANBU hit the ground and his teammates rushed at Jigoku with their killing intent flaring only for Jigoku to smirk and summon his chakra blades.

Meanwhile on the road Jiraiya, Kin, and Naruto were on their way to find Tsundae. For Jiraiya this journey was going to be harder than he originally thought. Ever since they left Naruto and Kin have been arguing over the most mundane things to past the time. Just three hours ago those two were fighting over which comic/manga hero is better. Now they are fighting over which they think is the best movie of the year.

"It's Transformers that's the best Kin!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah right, Resident Evil: Extinction is way better than Transformers," countered Kin.

"Can't you two brats get along for once today!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jiraiya having too much of their arguments.

"Shut-up!!!!!!" yelled Naruto and Kin as they punched Jiraiya in groan. Jiraiya dropped into the ground holding his manhood while the two continued to argue over their favorite movies.

At that same time, Orochimaru who is bedridden is alone with Kabuto and Kekkei Kage leader Rio discussing on their next move. Behind Rio are three figures, two were male and wearing standard shinobi gear. The third was female and was wearing an outfit similar to Anko only less skin is exposed. Her hair was a flaming red color and her eyes were a hazel brown. Her figure could match Tsundae's own figure easily. Her teammates were basically one tall muscular guy and a short slightly chubby guy.

"So Orochimaru, you're going to find your old teammate to take care of your arms?" asked Rio.

"Of course, Tsundae is the best at the medical arts. Only she can restore my arms," answered Orochimaru as he remembered his former teacher sealing his arms.

"Well then I guess I should let these three assist you on your quest," said Rio referring to the three people behind him.

"Why should I have them help me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Simple, my sources say that your other teammate Jiraiya has brought not only one of your former shinobi, but also Berserker 3 with him," answered Rio.

"Are you still going on about that ridiculous bloodline?" remarked Kabuto who was obviously not impressed with the Berserker bloodline.

"Apparently you don't pay attention to details," said the female. "Regardless of your opinion, you are not capable of defeating a Berserker, not even a child," she added to infuriate Kabuto.

"Oh and you can?" taunted Kabuto hoping to put the female in her place.

"By myself no. But with the aid of Znare and Likqid I'm sure we can at least slow him down," countered the female.

"That is enough Morfa, you and your team have your orders. Now prepare for your mission immediately," ordered Rio.

"Yes sir," replied the three Blood-Warriors as they left. As they leave Orochimaru turns his attention to Rio again.

"Are you sure it is wise to let them go with me? You told me that they are failed prototypes after all," mentioned Orochimaru.

"I don't expect them to crush the Berserker, but I do expect the Lost Blood unit to keep the boy busy while you get your arms checked. Besides they are quite useful if you know how to use them, and if they fail it's of no consequence to our plans," answered Rio.

"Whose plans? Kekkei Kage or yours?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk on his face.

Back in Konoha, Jigoku has just thrashed the six ANBU in the bar and was bored. So he went after some other poor bastards to _train _with. As he searched Jigoku came across Kiba's sister Hana who ran straight to him with her three dogs. Said dogs were growling at Jigoku, but they were ignored.

"Hey there cutie!" shouted Hana as she reached Jigoku.

"Do I know you? And if I do it wasn't me that burned down that flower shop," said Jigoku trying to save himself from sort of problem that he caused.

"What? No I'm Hana, the one who got my little brother's dog off of you during that ramen shop incident," said Hana trying to jog Jigoku's memory, sadly for Jigoku it work.

"Oh yeah, you're that one hot chick who likes dogs," answered Jigoku causing Hana to blush. "So any reason why you're here? I'm in the middle of trying to get some sort of training," he continued.

"Well I was hoping we could have lunch together. You know to get to know each other," requested Hana praying that Jigoku would say yes.

"I don't know, will any that you know that would try to kill me if I refused?" asked Jigoku in a serious tone.

"My mother might," answered Hana.

"Well then, my answer just basically died. Sure where at?" responded Jigoku out of the simple fact that you never anger a girl's parents.

"I know the perfect place," cheered Hana as she grabbed Jigoku's arm and led him off.

The two reached an open field in one of the forest areas of well a village hidden by you guessed it forest. Hana was watching Jigoku eat some dangos she gave him and her dogs were sleeping nearby. Jigoku finished his sixth dango and reached for a bottle of water when Hana decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, uh Jigoku. Are you and that other guy a couple?" she asked. The answer she got was Jigoku spitting his drink out and a small rainbow appeared over the spray of water.

"What!!!" yelled Jigoku. "Where did you get a warped idea like that?" he demanded.

"Well it's just that you two are always together, so I thought you two were gay," answered Hana thinking that she ruined her chance to win Jigoku's heart.

"Ryoga's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Damn, what is wrong with this world nowadays? Is it a law that two guy who hang together have to be gay or something? I swear, there has to be something wrong with women these days to be asking questions like that," ranted Jigoku.

"Well I'm glad that's case. Anyway why are you trying to get some training? Aren't you already strong enough?" asked Hana.

"True, but I finally found someone stronger than me and I can't stand the fact that he ran out on me like I wasn't worth his time," answered Jigoku.

"Who?" asked Hana again.

"Some bastard that looks like that Uchiha brat," replied Jigoku.

"Itachi! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" panicked Hana checking for any wounds on Jigoku.

"I'm fine, but do you know him?" asked Jigoku.

"Yes Itachi was the captain of our village's ANBU squad and the one who murdered his entire clan except his brother Sasuke. Why do you want to know?" answered Hana.

"Simple his bloodline is at a higher level and I want to fight him on equal grounds," said Jigoku remembering his fight with Itachi.

**FLASHBACK**

Jigoku looked around him only to see that the entire area was in different colors, mostly red and black. He tried to walk, but found that his legs were chained to the ground. He tried to pull the chains off, but they would not budge. Seeing that he couldn't break free Jigoku tried to use his chakra blades, but they did not appear.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Jigoku in disbelief.

"Can't break free, not surprising since you're in my Mangekyo. Now you will have the pleasure to suffer the torment of being stabbed by a thousand katana for seventy-two hours," said Itachi as the said katana appeared and thrust itself into Jigoku's gut.

The sword pierced Jigoku's stomach slowly as it went deeper in. To Jigoku it felt like something was trying to take something out of him. The second Berserker yelled in pain as he struggled to break free from his chains, but failed miserably. After what seemed like hours Itachi showed himself to Jigoku holding the katana.

"Now you have seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go," said Itachi in a monotone voice.

"WHAT!!!!!!!?????" shouted Jigoku as his torture continued.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I need to get stronger to beat that guy and also so I won't be left behind," muttered Jigoku. Hana watches Jigoku wondering about what he said.

Back with Naruto, Kin, and Jiraiya, they have managed to find Tsunade along with Shizune, and their pig Tonton. They tried to convince her to come back to the village to be the Godaime. Sadly their request fell on deaf ears, so Naruto decided on making a bet with Tsunade to get her to agree. The bet was that Naruto could master the Yondaime's most powerful move the Rasengan in less than a week. Ironically Naruto had no interest in learning the jutsu. So to fix this problem Kin made a bet with Naruto that she could master it before he does. That got Naruto to work on the jutsu, both of them were getting the Rasengan almost down, but still had some problem. As the week nearly reached it's end Tsunade decided to meet with Orochimaru and we know how most of that turned out until Naruto, Kin, Jiraiya, and Shizune arrived.

When they arrived Orochimaru and Kabuto suddenly called out thirty Oto-nin. They were armed with all sorts of ninja weapons. One of them was even armed with a zanbato. All of the Oto-nin looked ready to attack at a moments notice. Everyone looked at the ninjas and didn't like the odds. Except for Naruto, he was overjoyed, a trait he picked up from Jigoku no doubt.

"This could take forever to fight them. We better retreat now and head for cover," advised Shizune.

"Na, that's not necessary," said Naruto as he took off his jacket.

"What are you talking about gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm saying this will only take five minutes tops," answered Naruto as he walked towards the Oto-nin.

"Is he insane or something?" asked Shizune as she watched Naruto walk forward.

"No, what you're all about to see is Naruto's real power and trust me it's something you'll never forget no matter how much you want to," said Kin.

"What are you saying?" asked Tsunade.

"BATTLE CLAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as a large flash appear around him.

Naruto's skin started peeling off his body the same way as Riskoe's. To Naruto the feeling was painful and exciting at the same time. The vibration blades popped out of his forearms felt like being cut by a katana. Quick and sudden and his chest plates took form and his skin was replace with the same dark scale of a true Berserker. The Oto-nin watched in horror and amazement as Naruto's Battle Clad was finished. The Sanin were shocked at seeing Naruto's new body. Shizune and Kabuto were terrified by the fact that Naruto just went against all medical science with this transformation.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation or something?" taunted Naruto.

The Oto-nin wasted no time in rushing Naruto, but Naruto leaped at them. He rammed his right knee into one ninja's chest so hard the ninja's chest had knee sized hole in it. Naruto used his left vibration blade to cut another sound nin's right arm off. Blood was flying everywhere and then Naruto used the same shinobi to propel himself to another. He land on the other ninja and stabbed him with his right vibration blade in the head and pulled it out. The other sound ninjas threw their kunai at Naruto who grabbed two kunai that had explosive tags on and threw them back. The two kunai exploded when they reached the Oto-nin and when the dust cleared Naruto was in the air and fired two pressure shots at two Oto-nin and then back flipped away from them. Naruto landed on the ground doing a single hand stand and twisted himself away from the ninjas. Naruto saw one ninja rushing toward him and fire a stun-beam at the ninja freezing him in his tracks. Naruto then saw the ninja with the zanbato and decided to _borrow _it. Naruto lunged at the shinobi and ripped his head off and grabbed the large sword with one hand. Naruto jumped into the air and land beside three Oto-nin and plunged the sword into their stomachs. After toying with the cannon fodder, Naruto decided to head for the main course. He sprinted towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, but the ground suddenly grabbed on to him.

At the same time as Naruto was tearing apart the Oto-nin, at a far off distance the three Blood-Warriors that Rio assigned to Orochimaru watched and waited.

"Morfa, should we attack now?" asked the tall man.

"In a minute Likqid, we need to wait for the right time," said Morfa. Then the shorter male started groaning.

"Gra…. The pain I can't stand it," groaned the short male.

"Znare's right, to the rest of Kekkei Kage we're nothing but guinea pigs to those bastards. Especially you Morfa, you're one of the few females who survived the experiments. So because of that they decided to fulfill their sick pervert fetishes on you because you're one of us _failures_," stated Likqid with the hint of venom in the word failures.

"Yes, but this is our chance to prove ourselves that we are more that just lab rats. I know that we may die facing the boy, but we will succeed no matter what. Let's go!" ordered Morfa as Znare began to change into a humanoid frog like being while Likqid melted into the earth.

"What the Hell?!" shouted Naruto as he tried to free himself from the ground only to see a face form on the earth. As he struggled Morfa and Znare walked straight to him.

"Feeling stuck kid? Well don't be shocked Likqid is designed to merge with the Earth after turning into liquid. So he can create a battlefield that is to our advantage," explained Morfa.

"Why you pieces of SHIT!" yelled Naruto as he moved his arms to form the pressure shot. His attack was stopped by Znare shooting a strange mucus at the boy's arms. Naruto's arms got stuck to his chest and the mucus hardened instantly. "What the…? Glue!?" he said in shock.

"Not just glue kid, it can merge with any living being and hold it fast. So you can say it's a snare for your death," boasted Znare.

"Had enough Berserker 3. You have no hope of beating me. For I too am a…" said Morfa as her body started to change. "Lost Blood…." she finished as blades appeared on her forearms like Naruto's. Her skin got thicker and a circular gem formed on her forehead. Naruto was in shock at what he saw.

"It can't be…." whispered Naruto. The overall form was nearly identical to his only female obviously. "A Berserker," he said in shock. 'There's a fourth Berserker? How is that even possible?' he thought in fear.

"Until now you have killed many Blood-Warriors. Now you will die facing your match another Berserker. Ha ha ha," laughed Morfa as she fired her stun-beam at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the attack as best he could. As for his allies, they watched in shock after seeing a woman turned into something like Naruto. For Kin she took a long hard look at the female Berserker. She looked hard at the overall body and noticed a few things missing. Her Devastator was missing as well as the rib like spikes on the stomach. This made her realize that this so-called Berserker is a fake.

"Naruto!!! Listen she's not a real Berserker!!!!!!!" shouted Kin trying to get his attention.

"What…?" asked Naruto then he looked closely at Morfa's gem. "You don't have a crystal at all. Kin's right you're not a real Berserker at all," he said as he tried to break free.

"So what you're good as dead now," said Morfa as she used her blade to attack Naruto. Luckily Naruto broke free of Likqid's hold, jumped away from Morfa's attack and kick her chin as he back flipped away. Once he landed Naruto was trying to rip his arms free from the glue.

"Fool if you try to get out by force your body will be torn to shreds," warned Znare as he watched.

"I don't care. If I lose this battle now who will stop you freaks? Who's going to bring Oba-chan to Konoha? And more importantly, who will protect my friends? WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he finally ripped the glue from his body and arms. The Blood-Warriors watched in horror as Naruto moved toward them. "None will ever understand. This is a battle I can't afford to LOSE!" he shouted as he opened his right chest-plate. Chakra was forming around his chest and he fired his Devastator at the two Lost Bloods.

"MORFA!!!!" shouted Znare as he pushed Morfa away from the Devastator. The blast vaporized Znare as Morfa looked in horror.

"Znare!! Likqid you dumbass!!! Why did you let him go?" demanded Morfa.

"I didn't… The brat broke free," explained Likqid, but Naruto rammed his vibration blade into the ground and Likqid was swinging around in agony.

"LIKQID!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Morfa as she ran to her teammate only for Naruto to use his Hell Siren to shatter her left arm. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Save….me….Morfa….." begged Likqid as he reached out to her.

"Likqid…." whimpered Morfa as she tried to grab his teammates arm. Sadly her ally's form dissolved as so as they grabbed each other. "Likqid…No…." she muttered in sorrow. She looked at Naruto in rage. "You BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she ran toward him. Their blades collided with each others, but Naruto's cut right through Morfa's.

_That's enough_

'Rio-Sama,' thought Morfa.

_Retreat Morfa that's an order_

'But sir,' she tried to convince.

_Those are my orders! Retreat Now!_

"Yes sir, but remember this Uzumaki Naruto I will kill you one day soon I swear it," threatened Morfa as she leaped into the air.

Two days after the battle with Lost Blood unit. Tsunade finally agreed to Hokage for Konoha. When Jiraiya tried to grope Tsunade during the walk only to to get two Rasengan sending him flying by Naruto and Kin. The rest of the Konoha genin were glad to see their new leader and their friends back. All except for Sasuke who is more interested in beating Naruto.

**PREVIEW:**

After finding Tsunade and announcing her as the new Hokage. Sasuke challenges Naruto to a fight on the roof tops of the village. Everyone tries to stop them and sadly afterwards Orochimaru's curse mark draws Sasuke to him. Can Naruto stop him from reaching Orochimaru and making the biggest mistake of his life. To make matters worse Kekkei Kage have capture Iruka for a special project.


	15. Pride

**Pride**

As Tsunade got herself settled in as the new Hokage by drinking a lot of sake, Naruto was out on a walk with Hinata. To both of them this was great because they wanted time to themselves away from their teams and to be in each others company. They headed towards a nice restaurant than Kin told Naruto about. Normally Naruto would say screw it and go for ramen, but this time he was with Hinata and he wanted this to be special. Just behind them were Kin following them about four yards away. Even further away was Sasuke who was making himself known by marching towards the couple. Not wanting Naruto's and Hinata's chance at happiness ruined Kin tried to intervene, but luckily Ino came by. To add more to her luck Sakura and Tenten also came. What she saw next was not what she expected nor liked.

"Sasuke-kun there you are!" yelled Sakura as she lunged for him only for Sasuke to sidestep away.

"Where's Naruto?" demanded Sasuke.

"I don't know, I was looking for him to ask him if he wanted to train with me," said Tenten.

"Why would he want to train with you? When he can spend time with someone as great as me," said Ino showing herself off.

"Yeah right like someone like Naruto would want to be seen with an immature slut like you," insulted Tenten.

"What did you say you hussy?!" yelled Ino who attacked Tenten.

"What the Hell is this about?" asked Sasuke as he watched the cat fight a little turned on as he watched.

"Well after talking to Kin about why she always hangs out with Naruto and seeing him in different clothes they can't stop thinking about him," explained Sakura.

**That also means I finally can have Sasuke to myself! Cha!!**

"Then they are fools if they think they have a chance now," said Sasuke.

"Eh..?" said Sakura not understanding.

"Naruto's now completely in love with Hinata and everyone knows she's been in love with him. So now Naruto's not going to let anything get between him and her," explained Sasuke. "Too bad I want to have a word with him," he added as he marched the couple in the restaurant.

Sasuke entered the restaurant and found the table Naruto and Hinata were seated at. He walked up to them ignoring the waiters and waitresses. When he got to the table he looked straight at Naruto, who saw Sasuke and looked back at him. Hinata noticed the tension between the two teammates and was worried that they might start a scene.

"What do you want Teme?" asked Naruto, obviously not happy his date just got ruined.

"I want to fight you right now dobe," demanded Sasuke in his usual tone.

"Can't it wait until after my date? Hinata-chan and I are still waiting for our food," asked Naruto.

"No it can't," said Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside the restaurant. They were followed by Hinata, who was worried about Naruto getting in trouble for Sasuke's reckless action.

Both teammates stood away from each other in front of the restaurant collecting a crowd. Among the crowd were Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kin, Sakura, Ino and Tenten, both looking a little roughed up. Civilians and shinobi of all ages were there and once the saw Sasuke standing in front of Naruto they figured a fight was going to start. None of the shinobi tried to stop it since they want to see Sasuke beat Naruto.

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto, who dodged the first attack. Sasuke threw an impressive string of combos but Naruto moved away from them movement similar to Jigoku. Sasuke threw a left hook at Naruto, but Naruto ducked from the punch and performed a spinning hook kick with his left foot. The kick connected with Sasuke's jaw, this caused cries of protest from the spectators. Angered by this Sasuke activated his Sharingan and leaped towards the rooftops with Naruto following. When Naruto reached the roof he saw Sasuke form the seals needed for the Chidori. The sound of birds chirping caught everyone's attention.

"What the…? Are those birds chirping?" asked Kin.

"It must be the Chidori," said Sakura.

"Chidori?" asked Kin.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's only original jutsu. He taught it to Sasuke-kun for the finals of the Chunin exams," explained Sakura.

"His only original jutsu? He must not be very creative then," commented Kin.

"So what? As long Sasuke-kun has the Sharingan, he can't lose," boasted Sakura.

"You sure? Take a better look," stated Kin pointing at the fight.

Just as Sasuke reached Naruto with the Chidori something unexpected happened. Naruto side stepped to the right and grabbed Sasuke's left arm and twisted it behind Sasuke's back. Naruto placed Sasuke's hand away from both of them so neither would be harmed. The look in Naruto's face showed that he was not happy with this so called fight.

"Are we done now Sasuke?" snapped Naruto still holding the Uchiha's arm in place. "Incase you haven't noticed things are different now. The gap between us are switched and larger. I've been way out of your league ever since I've unlocked the true form of my Berserker bloodline so don't even bother trying to fight me again," he continued in an almost Berserker like snarl.

"Naruto. Let Sasuke go now or should you try putting your claim to the test against me?" ordered Kakashi who just arrived. Naruto looked at his _teacher_ with disgust as he let go of his teammates arm.

"Like you can even beat either of my brothers. You're even more pathetic than Sasuke, Kakashi," growled Naruto who didn't even bother calling him sensei.

"What makes you think I can't?" questioned Kakashi not liking Naruto's attitude.

"He means that you're so useless without that Sharingan that facing Ryoga or me would be nothing but a cruel joke," said Jigoku who decided to pop up.

"Oh.. How so?" asked Kakashi.

"Well let's see. Not once have I've ever seen you put any effort into a fight. Your smug attitude shows that you have a huge ego. And let's not forget my to favorites. You are not very creative if you have to copy others hard earned moves and you show a willingness to pick favorites," listed Jigoku without a second thought on thinking if any of this is true.

"Maybe I have a reason to choose who to train," replied Kakashi.

"Oh like what? To get that brat strong enough to face Itachi. Forget it the kid's got no chance in taking his brother down," countered Jigoku.

"And you do?" asked Kakashi.

"More than you ever did," stated Jigoku.

Two weeks later, Sasuke left the village with the Sound Four and Shikamaru was ordered to form a team to retrieve him. His team consist of his buddy Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, himself, and Naruto. They gave chase but they had no choice but to split up as they kept facing members of the Sound Four. One by one the team grew smaller, until it was just Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. (The fights against the Sound Four or Five whichever works for all of you ends the same way as the actual series. Only Neji won his with only one eye.)

"You knew it would come to this dobe," said Sasuke.

"What makes you say that teme?" asked Naruto.

"Simple this is where the Shodaime fought my ancestor Madara fought in this same valley. And now here we are about to make their fight come full circle," answered Sasuke.

"Fine but how about we spice up this fight at a different level," commented Naruto as he went Battle Clad.

"You've read my mind," said Sasuke as he went Level 2 on his curse mark.

As the two former teammates rushed towards each other, Iruka got an unwelcome guess in his apartment. He entered his apartment to find it vandalized with all of his belongings broken. He saw a dark figure in the center and took a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" demanded Iruka.

"Oh… just waiting for you to show up," said the figure who started shifting his form into a large mutant form.

"What are you….?" asked Iruka as he tried to get away from the Blood-Warrior.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, the fight grew more vicious than ever before. Sasuke flew into the air and hurled fire balls at Naruto, who dodge them with ease. Naruto jumped into the air and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to Sasuke's right wing-hand thing. Sasuke spun to the left wildly, but regained control and flew at Naruto and tackled him to the water. Before they hit the water's surface Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's right arm and flipped him into the water. Naruto stood on the watery surface and glared at where his former teammate hit the water. Sasuke grabbed the young Berserker's left ankle and pulled him in. Sasuke pushed Naruto under him and tried to drown Naruto by choking him while underwater. Unknown to him, Naruto's spike on his stomach opened up and allowed oxygen to flow into Naruto like a pair of gills. Using this to his advantage Naruto double kicked Sasuke away from him and both of them leaped to the air. They both landed away from each other and stared each other down.

"Why can't you just let me go? If you're doing this because you promised Sakura that you would bring me back. Forget it I'm not coming back, ever," demanded Sasuke as he prepared to use the Chidori.

"Ha… Yeah right. Like I'm going to even waste my time promising to that stuck up bitch anything. I'm only doing this because I can't stand it when someone as strong as me ditching me without telling me the reason," replied Naruto as he got his Rasengan ready.

"Nani?" said Sasuke.

"Sakura came up to me when Shikamaru and the rest of us were leaving. She begged me to bring you back. Can you believe it, I thought she finally lost it when I told her that I'm not keeping any promises if it meant that the team might get killed just to bring you back. And all she said was 'Who cares what happens to them so long as Sasuke comes back to me,' I swear that girl is fucked in the head. It's no surprise you want nothing to do her, I'm glad I got over her too or else I might not have had a chance with Hinata," explained Naruto.

"You've always had a chance with Hinata you dope. She's in love with you, in fact I think out of all the three girls, Hinata's is the most genuine when it comes to love," interrupted Sasuke.

"True, but my love life and your nonexistent one are not the point. The point is I'm not here to actually bring you back for her, but just so I can have a decent person to fight," continued Naruto.

"Too bad I'm not coming back. Not until I kill my brother Itachi," said Sasuke.

"You have a brother?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it was he who murdered my clan and left me to suffer," answered Sasuke.

"So you're going to Orochimaru just so you can gain more power to kill your own brother to avenge your family," muttered Naruto. Then to Sasuke's surprise Naruto dispersed his Rasengan. "Okay Sasuke, get out here," ordered Naruto.

"Huh?" responded Sasuke.

"Go to Orochimaru, get the power you want and come find me so we can finish up where we left off. Then you can go look for your brother and kill him before Aniki fights him again," explained Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" demanded Sasuke.

"Simple, if you get stronger I can fight you and enjoy it before you face your brother. Besides Nisan told me everyone has to chose how they want to live their lives and how they want to die. So I'm letting you keep your choice," said Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto and to their surprise smiled.

"Thank you Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Yeah well get going. Oh and you might want to check up on that girl with the flute. She seems to be your type, rude and a pain in the ass. Better hurry or she might end up dead," said Naruto.

"And I care why?" commented Sasuke.

"Hey you said your second goal is to revive your clan right. Well you need to start somewhere and she seems to be strong. Plus if that doesn't work out, you know that it's surprisingly legal for a guy like you to have plenty of wives," joked Naruto.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm only going for strong women," replied Sasuke.

"Just stay away from Hinata-chan and Kin or I'll tear your nuts out and feed them to Akamaru. Since you said you're going for strong women I should warn you. Keep your distance from that Anko lady, she's very scary," warned Naruto as they both shivered at the thought of being near the snake-mistress. With that Naruto left to retrieve his teammates leaving Sasuke alone.

'Maybe I should check to see if Tatuya is okay. Besides she's got a nice ass,' though Sasuke as he left thinking about Tatuya's assets.

Naruto returned to the Konoha village and got a rude welcome back from Sakura and every villager who hates his guts with a passion. He was being yelled at by Sakura for not bringing back Sasuke like she asked. Finally Naruto had enough and punched Sakura in the face. Everyone was shocked by Naruto's actions. Hinata tried to get between her crush and his teammate, but Kin stopped her.

"Hinata you need to trust Naruto. Everything he does is for a reason," said Kin as they watched.

"Sakura when will you get it through your thick skull? Sasuke wants nothing to do with you and neither do I anymore. You need to get your head out of the clouds and face the facts. Sasuke doesn't love you and I seriously doubt you did either," said Naruto in a neutral tone.

"How dare you Naruto! You don't know anything about love so how could you understand how I feel!" screamed Sakura as she glared at Naruto.

"You're right I don't know anything about love because you know what, I've felt never love before. Remember I'm an orphan, so how would I know what love is when I've spent my life being ignored and harmed. I've only recently felt love in my life from a small group of people so it's new to me," said Naruto as he walked away.

"Hinata I think it's best you go talk to him. He needs you more than ever right now," said Kin as she pushed Hinata in Naruto's direction.

As Naruto walked down the streets of the village he found himself in front of his old teacher's apartment. Deciding on seeking some fatherly advice from his father figure, Naruto knocked on the door to find it open. He entered the apartment to find it totally thrashed. Fearing for the worst Naruto rushed in to find his former teacher, but could not find him at all.

"Looking for someone?" asked a threatening voice. On instinct Naruto grabbed the nearest object a stool to use as a weapon when he saw a civilian looking man in front of the door. "What? Is some sort of a sad joke?" taunted the man as he started to change. His shoulders grew strange tube-like funnels coated in black fur. His hands turned into two fingered claws and two serrated whip-like tails appeared on his back. He grew to be at least six foot ten with a bulk built. "You're gonna need more than that to beat the Hyper-Blood Nitrodyme," boasted Nitrodyme.

'Shit, how did this Blood-Warrior manage to get in the village? All the Blood-Warrior in our should have been killed during the invasion,' thought Naruto as looked for an escaped route. Nitrodyme used his whips to stop Naruto, but Naruto jumped out the window and landed in the streets.

As he tried to keep his distance from the Hyper-Blood, Naruto met up with all five kunoichi genin. Apparently Sakura still wanted to add her two cents after Naruto snapped at her. Before any of that could happen Hinata screamed as she saw flames appearing in the distance. More specifically in the direction of her home. Everyone saw her fearful expression and they all went to the Hyuga manor to find it in flames. Hinata saw her father, but she couldn't find her sister anywhere.

"Otou-san, where's Hanabi-chan?" asked Hinata almost begging for her sister's safety.

"I don't know. I've order everyone to find but they haven't seen her and for some reason the Byakugan won't work to see through the fire," explained Hiashi just as worried.

Without thinking about any other options Naruto ran into the burning home to search for Hinata's baby sister. The Hyuga's tried to stop him but couldn't reach him in time.

"BERSERKER!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he entered the building to protect him from the fire. He looked everywhere until he found her in her room trying to stay away from the fire around her.

"There she is!" declared Naruto as he broke into the room and grabbed Hanabi. Outside everyone was worried for Hanabi's safety and for Hinata and Kin's case Naruto. Apart of the manor exploded and Naruto leaped out and landed in front of the Hyuga clan with Hanabi in his arms. Everyone who's never seen Naruto in Battle Clad were scared thinking he was a demon. Even Ino and Tenten backed away, while Hinata went up to Naruto who handed her Hanabi. The Hyuga sisters hugged each other closely while Naruto looked at them smiling at their safety. Then he turned his attention to the source of the problem.

"Kin, make sure everyone's fine. I'm gonna have a little talk with a certain Hyper-Blood," ordered Naruto as he ran towards Nitrodyme.

"What? Hey wait!" said Kin, but it was too late Naruto was already gone. Up at the rooftops Nitrodyme was enjoying himself causing mayhem.

"HA HA HA!!! BURN BABY BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he fired strange liquids that mixed together and caused everything they touch to explode.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he sprinted to his enemy and firing his stun-beam.

Nitrodyme dodged the attack and fired his liquid at Naruto who dodged the attack. Sadly the shinobi who followed Naruto got caught in the liquids path. One of them was hit by the liquids and was engulfed in flames and exploded. The flames flew at the others and they too were engulfed in the fires. The two enhanced warriors chased each other on the rooftops being watched by everyone.

"Did you really think that your pathetic little village was safe just because Kekkei Kage no longer occupies it? Fool our organization is world-wide," said Nitrodyme as he jumped to the academy's roof.

"Nani?" said Naruto as he caught up. Nitrodyme then leaped away from Naruto and landed at another building.

"That's right we have a base in every Hidden Village, every city, and even in small towns," added Nitrodyme as he fired his liquids at the roof Naruto was going to land on. Naruto fell into the building that caught on fire. "Not only that, but we also have a surprise for you old teacher Iruka who's now being taken to our main headquarters in Mt. Guyot. Good luck trying to rescue him kid you'll need it," bragged Nitrodyme as his body started to dissolve. Instead of screaming in pain, Nitrodyme was laughing as he died.

A few hours later the flames were extinguished and the able bodied genin were searching for Naruto. They looked at the last area where he was at and searched. Kin, Hinata, and Hanabi were looking at one side while Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at the opposite. Their search was cut short when Naruto pushed himself out of the rubble he was under. The girls saw him and Ino and Tenten went into a guard stance while Hinata, Hanabi, and Kin rushed toward him. As for Sakura she was debating on whether to go up and hit him or back away.

"Naruto! You okay?" asked Kin as she helped her friend up. Hinata and Hanabi also tried to help since Naruto's a lot heavier in his Battle Clad form. Ino and Tenten were shocked to see that the so-called demon is Naruto.

"Forget about me! We got to save Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he struggled to get up.

"Ano.. What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she tried to help him.

"Kekkei Kage kidnapped him!" yelled Naruto as he ran off to the village gates. The girls watched him leave and felt like something terrible will happen.

**Preview:**

Despite any level of common sense, Naruto races off to find his capture "father" and bring him back. Meanwhile back in the village Kin reveals to Tsunade everything she knows about the Berserker bloodline and the Kekkei Kage organization. Will this tale of blood and rage bring about a better understanding to the villagers of their greatest possible shinobi or will fear and jealousy fill their hearts? Find out in Naruto: Bad Blood, Heart of Sword.

Author's note:

Well here chapter what 15 all the way from Osan, South Korea. As you have read things are heating up and I hope I'll be able to continue since I'm off duty for at least a week or less. Also I already have the next chapter ready, but a fair warning it's mainly a recap chapter. That's not to say it's not important, because Tsunade needs to be up to speed about her village and Konoha's greatest gift/curse. It's also a long one, but you all should know that it's mainly just fights from previous chapters. You have been warned, so you don't really need to read the next chapter, but you can if you want.


	16. Heart of Sword

**Heart of Sword**

Inside Tsunade's office Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kin, and Sakura were standing in front of Tsunade's desk. The seemingly young looking Hokage had told them about Iruka's capture and wanted them to rescue him and stop Naruto from causing more harm than good.

"Even though I believe we should act now. I need to know one important thing," said Tsunade as she looked at the kunoichi in front of her.

"What would that be Tsunade-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"I need to know more about this Berserker bloodline limit. I've read the reports the village has about it, but they're useless. There isn't enough data on it at all," answered Tsunade as she placed the files she was talking about on her desk.

"That's not surprising, since the only person who knows enough about the Berserker bloodline hasn't even written a report," commented Kin.

"You mean Naruto never bothered to tell anyone about it?" asked Ino.

"Well he told me that he wouldn't and made me promise not to either," replied Kin.

"Kin I need to know more about Naruto's bloodline. Can I ask you to tell me everything you know," stated Kin. "And I am giving you a direct order," she added.

"Alright, but I should probably start from when I've first seen it. And keep in mind this is from my side of the story. I don't know how long Naruto's known about his bloodline.

**Flashback**

Back with Team 7, well things are not looking up for them. First they were attacked by Mist nin, then by Orochimaru, and then the Sound nin. Lee jumped in to help Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto were out cold. After he was beaten Team 10 jumped in. Sasuke finally awoke with the curse mark activated. He beat Zaku and started to rip his arms off until three other nin came in.

"Hey Vacore, who are we after again?" asked one of the nin.

"Who knows, all I know is that it's a boy with a powerful bloodline," answered Vacore.

'Are they after Sasuke as well?' thought Dosu.

"Hey Bregule, why don't you play with these kids? We'll find the right one that way," suggested the third nin.

"Great idea Ramo," responded Bregule as his body started to shift.

His muscles started to expand, he grew taller, past the seven foot mark. His skin got thicker and he grew tusk under his jaw. The young genin were freaked out by Bregule's appearance. Sasuke charged at him and back fisted him, but it did nothing. Sasuke gasped in shock because his power boost did nothing.

"What was that?" taunted Bregule as he back fisted Sasuke sending him flying right into a tree.

"Sasuke!!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

As Bregule started walking toward them he stopped when he saw Naruto walk toward him glowing red-orange chakra.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're dead," said Bregule throwing his fist at Naruto.

Naruto caught Bregule's arm and pushed it back. Everyone was shocked especially Sasuke, Neji, Dosu, and Shikamaru. The two grabbed each other's hands and were trying to over power each other. Then Naruto twisted Bregule's arms breaking them. Blood started spraying out as Bregule yelled in pain.

"Who are you?" asked Bregule. He got no answer it was like Naruto wasn't even awake. "You bastard!" he yelled as he charged at Naruto.

He lifted Naruto off the ground. All was silent until a spray of blood erupted. Bregule dropped to the ground with his neck snapped. Vacore and Ramo were shocked, the genin there were shaking. They just saw a man more than twice their size get killed by a short twelve year old kid like he was nothing.

"No way! That brat killed Bregule!" yelled Ramo.

"Well don't just stand there, take him down," ordered Vacore coming out of his shock.

Without another word Ramo's body expanded like Bregule only slightly smaller and then he formed two more of himself and they attacked Naruto. Two of the three Ramos grabbed both of Naruto's arms. Naruto managed to slide his arms out of their grip and thrust his left hand into one's chest. Once he pulled his hand back, that Ramo's chest burst with blood as he fell to the ground. Suddenly Naruto did a jump kick right into the other Ramo's head. The second Ramo's neck snapped and he two fell to the ground.

'No way, when did Naruto get so strong?' thought Sakura as she and everyone else watched Naruto grab the last Ramo by his arms and pull them behind his back impaling him with his own shoulder blades.

"So now it's my TURN!!!" yelled Vacore as his shoulders started to enlarge about two head sizes wide. "But I'm not like Bregule or Ramo. I'm in a class of my own," he added as his shoulders started to open and start gathering chakra and he fired at Naruto. Luckily Naruto dodged the blast by getting in between the beams.

"How do you like my high output chakra cannons. They're not equipment either, they are a part of my very flesh. I am a chakra blasting killing machine!" explained Vacore as he fired again only for Naruto to leap out of the way.

"Quick on your feet aren't ya," commented Vacore as he kept firing and missing. "Hold still damn it!" he yelled.

"What the Hell is going on?" asked a frightened Kin.

"How the fuck should I know," answered a just as frightened Zaku as he watched the battle.

Suddenly Vacore stopped shooting when he noticed Chouji and smirked. "Well then, if you're not going to stay still. Then I'll just have to vaporize your fat little friend here," threatened Vacore as he turned to face Chouji.

"Hey! I'm not…!" yelled Chouji, but he stopped when Vacore aimed his chakra blasters at him. Before he fired Naruto gathered his chakra into his hands after he jumped between Vacore and Chouji.

"What the Bloody Hell?!" yelled Vacore before he fired his blasters. As he fired his chakra beams, Naruto fired the gathered chakra from his hands. The two energy beams collided, Naruto's blast overpowered Vacore's own and engulfed him. The blast started peeling his flesh off his bones as he yells in agony. Then the blast moved on to his bones vaporizing them. Afterwards the blast continued forward and wasted everything in it's path. Naruto turned and looked at the gathered genin. Chouji started backing away until Naruto spoke.

**End of Flashback**

**"**That was when I've first seen Naruto use his bloodline. At first I though Orochimaru put his curse mark on him, but I later found out is wasn't," narrated Kin as she continued strolling down memory lane.

**Flashback Again (There are going to be a lot of flashback mainly as a recap and so the fifty year old big breast woman will know what she has on her side.)**

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" demanded the blonde. The female shinobi revealed herself to Naruto. "Hey you're that Sound girl with the head injury, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Well you're obviously not as dumb as you look," answered the Sound kunoichi.

Before anything else could be said four tentacles appeared out of the river to attack them. The two genin managed to dodge the tentacles and saw a shinobi dressed similar to Kakashi minus the mask and forehead protector. He also has slick back red hair. He was standing on top of the water surprising the two young shinobi.

"I have to say you are indeed light on your feet boy, maybe that's why Vacore's team couldn't beat you. However…" said the ninja as he got hit by Kin's senbon that she threw at him. The senbon stuck to him, but slowly popped off. "I'm not like them at all. Because I am in a league of my own," he continued as he grew for more tentacles on his back. His fingers started to grow sucken cups with teeth in them and fins on his legs. He grew to about six foot eight in an instant.

"For I, Oct-kill will be the one to defeat you Berserker 3!" declared Oct-kill.

"Well then, come and get me Oct-kill!" challenged Naruto not even wondering about being called Berserker 3 as he ran down beside the river to get some distance away from Kin.

As Oct-kill gave chase, none of them noticed a man watching from a distance. Back with Naruto and Oct-kill they reached the waterfall which leads to the bath-house. Oct-kill spat out ink right into Naruto's face. Naruto tried to shake the ink off, but Oct-kill rushed toward him. Naruto quickly delivered a quick kick to his head, but it did nothing. Then Naruto threw his right fist into Oct-kill's face. Again nothing really happened except Oct-kill's face caved in and moved back into place.

"heh, heh, surprised? My body is soft and pliant. Which means I can absorb any blow that is aimed at me, so your taijutsu is useless," boasted Oct-kill.

After hearing this Naruto tried to jump away from Oct-kill. Sadly Oct-kill used his tentacles to grab Naruto's limbs, his waist, his shoulders, and his neck. Then Oct-kill started to swing Naruto into a tree and then into the ground. As Oct-kill continued his assault, Kin reached them to see Naruto be slammed into the ground again.

"Ah ha ha! I've done it! I've defeated Berserker 3!" shouted Oct-kill pleased with himself for beating Naruto.

'Damn it, if only I could summon my bloodline…' thought Naruto. Then in a sudden red-orange flash, Oct-kill's tentacles were cut into pieces.

"Impossible! How did he?" complained Oct-kill as he looked at the blonde berserker.

When the flash cleared Naruto was seen kneeling with his chakra blades on his forearms. Oct-kill couldn't believe that Naruto had progressed this far. Kin was amazed by this turn of events.

'Unreal, that kid can make swords out of chakra. Is that even possible?' thought Kin as she continued to watch.

"You…you Bastard!" shouted Oct-kill as he ran at Naruto with his sucken cupped hands straight out. "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

Naruto ran towards Oct-kill and delivered a vertical slash with his left arm. They stood still four yards away from each other. Then Oct-kill turned and faced Naruto's back.

"No…this can't be…ah!" whined Oct-kill as split in half. Then the two halves fell to the ground with all his blood and intestines falling out. Naruto's blades stayed on his arms instead of vanishing like last time. He turned and faced Kin who was standing there with a look of amazement on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but that was unbelievable. Where did you learn that?" responded Kin completely forgetting about why she was following Naruto.

"Well uh… it's my bloodline but I can't really use it that well," answered Naruto.

"That's because it's being wasted on someone undeserving of our power," said a male voice.

The two nin turned to face a tall man with cyan hair. He wore a black business suit and stood with his hands in his pockets. The two genin could feel no killing intent, but he still made them feel uneasy.

"Who the Hell are you?" demanded Naruto as he got into his stance.

"You've forgotten already? Oh well, it's no surprise, this is our first actual meeting. I am Riskoe, but I am also. BATTLE CLAD!!!" shouted Riskoe.

What the two genin saw shocked them. Riskoe's suit was burned away. His skin peeled off his entire body, his manhood vanished and his toes fused together to form two toed feet. Then two long straight blades popped out of his forearms and went past his elbows. Then dark scale like skin covered his entire body. His chest formed two chest-plates with hinges on the sides. He also has bone-like spikes on the sides of his stomach. Finally a crystal with one point appeared on the center of his forehead.

"A Berserker like you," he finished in a deep almost metallic voice.

**End of Flashback**

"That was how we met Riskoe who was referred as Berserker 1," finished Kin.

"Berserker 1?" said Tenten who was captivated by the story.

"Yeah, because he was the oldest of the last Berserkers," replied Kin as she continued.

**Flashback**

"A Berserker?" asked Naruto.

"I've heard about them. They are said to be the most dangerous group of people, but I thought they were a myth," said Kin.

"Oh we're more that that little girl. We Berserkers are blessed with great power by the First Berserker. Those he attacked, he turned into warriors like him. Then our gift gradually developed into an actual bloodline. Many feared our power and wished for our extinction, but I've survived and found out about the first two pure bred Berserkers," explained Riskoe.

Naruto had no idea what Riskoe was saying. It was too much for him to keep up with. Here he is being told that he's a Berserker and this guy has pretty much explained his bloodline in a short way. Yet somehow Naruto felt that there is more to his bloodline. As he is being deep in thought Riskoe noticed Naruto's dazed looked.

"I can see that history isn't your best subject. Simply put you, me, another guy are the last of our kind. But don't think that makes you special you're not even close to my level," said Riskoe.

"And why is that asshole?" asked Naruto.

"Because you haven't reached our true form yet," answered Riskoe.

"Hey, don't listen to him he's just trying to scare you," encouraged Kin.

'Too bad it's working,' Naruto mentally remarked.

"Oh right, there's still you to get rid of," said Riskoe as his crystal started to glow. Naruto moved in front of Kin when Riskoe shot at her. Naruto was momentarily stunned, but he managed to move again.

"I won't let you harm anyone just to get to me!" declared Naruto as he ran back into the forest.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to give you a crash course on Berserker 101," said Riskoe as he gave chase. A minute later Riskoe caught up with Naruto easily. After he was right beside Naruto, Riskoe's crystal started to glow again. "This crystal on my forehead lowers the temperature around me to paralyze my opponents," he explained as he fired at Naruto.

Before the beam hit him Naruto flipped forward to dodge the attack and retaliated by throwing a kunai at Riskoe. Riskoe dodged the kunai and rushed toward Naruto and fire his crystal again.

"We call it the stun-beam," said Riskoe as he continued to rush at Naruto again.

Naruto dodged the stun-beam and tried to slash at Riskoe with his chakra blades, but Riskoe dodged each of his attacks by side-stepping and then jumped into the air. He rolled in the air and then his blades flipped forward and started vibrating.

"These blades vibrate at high frequencies which allow them to cut through almost everything," explained Riskoe as he cut down two trees with his blades. Naruto managed to avoid the falling trees only to be kicked in the head by Riskoe's right leg. Naruto was sent flying to one of the fallen trees and hit it hard leaving a dent in the trunk of the down tree. "It looks like you're not familiar with these," taunted the older Berserker.

"DAMN IT!!!!" yelled Naruto as he lunged at Riskoe trying to strike him down with his chakra blade again. Unfortunately his arm was caught, Naruto tried to break free but Riskoe's grip was too strong.

"Looks like you failed the lesson," stated the elder Berserker as he opened his right chest plate.

Naruto could see the chakra gathering into Riskoe's chest right in front of him. The amount of chakra was enormous that if he didn't break free he would defiantly be dead. Off in the distance Kin saw a huge blast of chakra fly to the right about two miles in front of her.

"Holy shit! I don't know who fired that, but hopefully that kid got that guy," said Kin as she leaped toward the blast site.

Back with Naruto he managed to the blast, but he was exhausted. As he tried to get up Riskoe walked up to him. Naruto saw that the spikes on Riskoe's sides moved outward and air blew out and sucked in more air. Naruto also felt the chakra around him head toward Riskoe's stomach as well.

'He's absorbing the chakra around him! Does that mean he can use an infinite amount of chakra?' thought Naruto in shock.

"That was the Devastator, our kind's most powerful weapon. It's only drawback is that because it uses a large amount of chakra it cannot be use in repetition. Do you see now? The difference in power between your pre-Battle Clad form and the real deal. Now if we're done playing around I would like to take you back to Kekkei Kage HQ with me. As an important test subject that is," spoke Riskoe.

"Th…that's not going to Happen!" shouted the struggling young Berserker.

"You don't get it do you? If you continue to resist you will….." started Riskoe until his body froze up. To Naruto it looked like Riskoe's body was deforming. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

**End of Flashback**

"After that it was just one battle against Kekkei Kage after another," said Kin.

**You get the idea right about now**

When Naruto reached the area he wanted to train at he saw Kin. After their first meeting the two of them got along pretty well despite the insanity of the battles they've encountered. They quickly became good friends though they have never talked about each others village.

"Hey Kin, so what's final verdict?" asked Naruto as he reached her.

"Well, I think it's best that we let your Hokage know about these guys that are after you," answered Kin in a serious tone.

"Are you crazy?! This isn't some simple invasion from some other village. These guys are attacking me from inside my hometown. There is no way we can get Hokage-jiji involved," explained Naruto.

"Are you listening to yourself. This is a life or death situation. These people will hunt you down and will continue unless we can get some help," argued Kin.

"Okay I get, you don't have to bite my head off," said the verbally defeated Naruto.

"Too bad you both won't be able to do just that," said a mysterious voice.

The two turned toward the source of the voice. They saw two men stand in front of them. They started to change their forms into something similar to Ramo, but their bodies were more ape-like. The two Blood-Warriors charged at the two genin. As that happened Naruto jumped forward and stomped on one's head. The amount of force Naruto applied was enough to smash into that Blood-Warrior's brain. After Naruto landed behind his downed opponent he turned around and summoned a chakra blade and ran to the other one.

The other Blood-Warrior turned to charge at Naruto, but as he ran to the boy Naruto cut him horizontally in half. After defeating the two mutants Naruto walked toward Kin with a bore expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Things becoming to easy now?" asked the sound kunoichi.

Instead of answering Kin, Naruto leaped toward her, grabbed her by the waist and leaped out of the way before some sort or red liquid hit them. When the liquid hit the ground, the ground started dissolving. The two looked for the source and saw another Blood-Warrior. This one was huge, his shoulders were large with spikes on them. His forearms were bulgy and had two gems-like orbs on them. His body was very thick, the kind of thick that could walk away from being hit by a tank if any existed in Naruto's world.

'Damn, this looks a lot tougher than the others I've fought,' though Naruto as he set Kin down and rushed the Blood-Warrior.

Naruto threw a punch at the Blood-Warrior but it had no affect on him. Wasting no time the new opponent swung his right arm, slugging Naruto away from him. This surprised the Root members since they just saw Naruto kill two of these freaks easily, and now he is getting beaten by this one. Naruto got up, leaped into the air and started spinning to drop an ax kick on top of this Blood-Warrior's head. But his attack was caught by his enemy and he was thrown across the area.

"I actually thought you were stronger than this 'Berserker.' You can't beat me, I am the Hyper-Blood Zerus!" boasted Zerus.

"Hyper-Blood? I've never would of though that there were different types of these things," whispered Kin watching from the sides.

Soon enough the fight that was once head-to-head turned into a hit-and-run. Sadly the hit-and-run is not one of Naruto's strong suits. Every quick attack did had no affect on Zerus. Naruto tried to use his chakra blade, but he was caught by Zerus's left hook and spun around and was grabbed of behind.

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe that the Konoha branch couldn't beat a weakling like you. It's pathetic," taunted Zerus as he threw Naruto to the ground.

Kin was about to jump in regardless of knowing she wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell. Oddly thought the Root members jumped in to stop the assault. Sadly for them Zerus wasn't done playing with his prey.

"That's enough you, leave that empty vessel alone now," ordered one of the Roots.

"Why should I?" asked Zerus not really caring.

"Because you are trespassing on our village and therefore you should ah!" started the poor fool before Zerus shot out the same red liquid from his tongue.

The liquid quickly dissolved the Root member. The second member was scared shitless. He turned away and ran, but he wasn't quick enough. Despite Naruto and Kin's pleas for Zerus to stop the other Root member was also dissolved. He screamed in agony as his body dissolved by the liquid.

"You…you son of a bitch!" yelled Naruto as he got up and charged at Zerus and delivered a roundhouse kick to his side. The attack did nothing, then Zerus slugged Naruto into a tree.

"Damn it, none of my attack work. If only I can pierce through his thick body," said Naruto struggling to get up. As he got up he felt the gravity around him get lighter. 'What the? Is this a new power from my bloodline?' questioned Naruto as his arms automatically moved to his waist.

From between his hands the black orb from his nightmare appeared. Naruto can feel the power from within the orb and knew that this will do the job. Kin watched in amazement at this new move that Naruto discovered.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Zerus feeling a little worried. Wasting no time Zerus moved his arms forward and his gems started to glow. "Take this punk!" he yelled as beams of energy fired from his gems.

As the beams reached Naruto, the black orb was shot at Zerus. The beams hit the orb, but they were deflected from the orb and hit the ground. The orb was flying toward Zerus who moved to get away from it, but the black orb pierced his left shoulder easily. Zerus yelled in pain from the wound.

"What the Hell? It's like Naruto fired some sort of ball of air pressure or something," commented Kin in surprise. "Does his bloodline even have any limits?" she asked herself.

"Why you little…" started Zerus.

_Enough, retreat now Zerus._

"Huh? Rio-sama, but why I can still take him," whined Zerus.

_You were just hit by a gravity weapon. If you continue to fight you will be defeated so return NOW!_

"Yes sir," said Zerus as he jumped away from Naruto and disappeared into the forest.

After Zerus left Kin walked up to Naruto. She could tell that he was both tired and upset.

"Still think we should tell Hokage-jiji about this?" asked Naruto in a dark tone.

**Another Flashback**

Meanwhile, about five buildings away Naruto leaped from one building to the seventh one after the first. He was carrying Kin as he did this. To any who could look, it seems like Kin was about ready to puke. The trip finally came to a halt as soon as they reached the an abandon part of the village.

"I think that'll put enough distant between him and us," said Naruto.

"Yeah, but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!! You can't just use your bloodline like that in front of so many people!!" yelled Kin.

"Would you do any different?" asked Naruto.

"No I guess I wouldn't, but that was still reckless," answered Kin.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just… huh?" started Naruto until he noticed something.

"What is it?" asked Kin.

"The air, it's vibrating," answered the young Berserker.

Just as soon as he said that a transparent orb was heading towards the two genin. They managed to dodge the orb in time only to see a crater on the ground they were at. Suddenly Naruto saw the man from before standing in front of them. Before he could react, he was hit by another orb.

"Naruto! Behind you!" yelled Kin moving away from the battlefield. 'Damn it, I hate being useless in this stuff,' she thought.

Behind Naruto was another man in plain clothing. Much like the other he was average looking. The only difference was that this one has a sadistic smirk on his face. The first man was first to speak to Naruto.

"You may have been able to beat Zerus, but we're not like Zerus," started the first man.

"That's right kid. This is a whole new ball game," finished the second as he and the first one started to mutate.

Their bodies grew and expanded much like the other Blood-Warriors. Theirs shoulders expanded in a similar manner as Vacore's, only more flatter. They grew horns on top of their heads as well.

"I'm the Hyper-Blood Mywzik!" yelled the second man.

"And I'm the Hyper-Blood Noyize!" yelled the first Blood-Warrior.

"See you in Hell kid!" shouted Mywzik as his shoulders started vibrating and created two transparent orbs.

Mywzik fired the orbs at Naruto who managed to dodge the attacks. Suddenly he was hit in back again, this time by Noyize as he generated two more orbs. The two Hyper-Bloods continued their assault on Naruto while all he could do is run and dodge. The attacks were becoming more frequent from Mywzik who seems to be enjoying himself as he continued his attack. The attack became so intense that the area was covered in dust. It was so thick no one could see anything. Using this to his advantage, Naruto grabbed Kin and got them out of the area before the dust cleared. After the dust cleared all that was left was a demolished abandoned area, a confused Mywzik, and a pissed Noyize.

"They got away. Way to go Mywzik, we just lost the target. You need to learn to control yourself," said Noyize.

"Oh shut-up! All I did was turn a boring mission into a fun game. Ha ha ha!" argued Mywzik as he leaped into the air.

"That moron, in theory we are capable of crushing anything with our sonic blasters. How did that brat survive our attack?" questioned Noyize as he followed his teammate.

Meanwhile, inside an abandoned warehouse Naruto and Kin were discussing on a battle strategy.

"A sound wave attack?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it's similar to Zaku's but it's more advance. Still it should have the same flaw as Zaku's," answered Kin as she started to draw a diagram on the ground. "You if my theory is correct then their attack can only travel in a straight path. Also they should also have a delay just before they fire. Probably two or three seconds," she explained. "Do you think you can beat them with small window of opportunity?" she asked.

Before Naruto could answer Mywzik can be seen charging towards them. His sonic blasters were charging up for another sound attack.

"Well I guess we'll find out," commented Naruto as he ran off to face Mywzik.

Mywzik fired his sonic blasters at Naruto, but the attack was dodged easily. Then Naruto gathered the gravity around him to form the black orb he dubbed "pressure shot". He fired the pressure shot over Mywzik's head hitting a support beam of the warehouse. Mywzik thought Naruto missed completely.

"What the Hell were you shooting at? Your aim sucks!" taunted Mywzik.

"That's what you think," countered Naruto. After Naruto said that the second floor was collapsing on top of Mywzik.

"What!!!!!!!!!???" yelled Mywzik as debris was falling above him.

"Now's My Chance!!!!" yelled Naruto as ran toward Mywzik with his chakra blades formed.

"Not so Fast!" shouted Mywzik as he fire another sonic blaster only for his attack to be blocked by the debris. "Shit!!!!" he yelled.

When Naruto got close enough he sliced off Mywzik's left arm off. Blood was spraying from the wound as Mywzik screamed in pain. His scream was loud enough that it attracted the attention of three young kunoichi who were ironically walking to the same abandoned warehouse.

"Hey did hear that?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, what do think was?" asked Sakura.

"Ano…maybe we should….. go find out. Someone could be hurt," stuttered Hinata who just got out of the hospital.

As the three leaf kunoichi head towards the source of the scream Naruto stood ready for the next attack. Mywzik was not a happy Hyper-Blood after losing his arm. Just above Mywzik stood Noyize and he was just as pissed.

"Well brat, looks like we'll have kick it up a notch. Mywzik!" said Noyize as his horns started to glow. After hearing his teammate Mywzik's horns were glowing as well.

Suddenly a large flash of white light appeared and Naruto stood in the middle of it. In that light Naruto couldn't hear a thing. It was like the sound in that light was sucked out. This is not a good thing for Naruto since his opponents are using sound attacks. As Naruto stood there he was being hit by their sonic blasters repeatedly.

"As you can see kid, sound is comprised of vibrations in the air waves. Namely the frequencies, our hours can locate these frequencies and create the same types of frequencies and cancel out the sound in a field of a three mile radius," explained Noyize.

"Do you see now kid, humans first sense danger by sound. With our horns we can get rid of the sound making you vulnerable. So in other words you can't fight what you can't hear," simplified Mywzik.

As Naruto was being pounded by the sound attacks, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura arrived and saw Kin watching the battle.

"You! What are you doing here?" demanded Sakura remembering Kin from the Forest of Death.

"Huh? What now?" asked Kin as turned to see the three girls. 'Oh crap, we don't need this now,' she thought while glancing at the battlefield.

As Kin was being interrogated by the resident pink haired freak, Naruto was having a painful experience. The sound assault was beating him almost into a pulp and it was deafening his hearing. The assault was too much for him, but suddenly Naruto opened his mouth and a deep low roar was emitted from his mouth. The roar started to raise in pitch and then it engulfed the white lighted area and returned to normal.

"Impossible….he negated my audio eraser," muttered Noyize in shock. As for Mywzik, he kept on attacking. "Cut it out Mywzik we're at a disadvantage here," ordered Noyize.

"Shut-up! I don't care I'm going to kill the little bastard for cutting my arm!" yelled Mywzik. As he kept firing, Naruto moved his head to Mywzik's direction and fired another roar at him. The roar reached Mywzik and his head was starting to crack. Finally Mywzik's head shattered and he dropped dead.

"Mywzik!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Noyize as his right arm was destroyed by Naruto's own sound attack. He managed to get away from Naruto to report his failure.

'Rio-sama I have failed you. Mywzik is….' Noyize said mentally.

_That is not important, listen carefully. There are four girls west from your position. Capture the one with white eyes._

'A Hyuga? Yes sir,' respond Noyize as he leap towards the unsuspecting girls.

Meanwhile back with Kin she was having a hard time getting the three leaf kunoichi to leave.

"I'm telling you three have to get out of here now!" yelled Kin.

"No way, not until you tell us what you're doing here," demanded Sakura.

"Yeah, just what do you and your buddies want with Sasuke-kun?" added Ino.

"I don't give a damn about your precious Uchiha. What I'm worried about is getting you three out of here right now!" shouted Kin getting frustrated.

"Ano….why?" asked Hinata.

The Hyuga heiress got her answer when Noyize appeared behind them. He was towering above them even with his injury. He was wheezing in pain from loosing his arm. He stood there for a few more seconds then he cough up blood. His blood splashed on to all four girls' faces. The shock of seeing Noyize and having his blood on them was too much, so Sakura, Ino, and Hinata did what any girl their age and position would do. They screamed, and as they screamed Noyize grabbed Hinata and leaped away while Kin shouted at him demanding that let Hinata go. As she yelled Naruto appeared in front of the rest of the girls.

"Kin what's wrong?" asked Naruto surprising Sakura and Ino.

"Noyize kidnapped one of these girls," answered Kin.

"Who?" he asked fearing for who it is.

"A girl with white eyes," respond Kin looking at Noyize's path.

"What?!! He took Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto as he gave chase.

The two enhanced warriors leaped across the village with Naruto catching up with Noyize. The chase was long and tiring for a normal person or shinobi. Finally Noyize lost Naruto and landed at near a dark alley. He dropped Hinata onto the ground were she fell unconscious.

'Rio-sama I've captured the Hyuga as you ordered. Please send back-up immediately sir,' thought Noyize unaware of two dark figures approaching him. Suddenly one of the figures rammed his right hand into his back. "Gaa…," groaned Noyize as he turned his head to see his attacker. "N…no… Your….not….suppose…to….be…here…,"he groaned out.

"I don't know what's going on, but I doubt that little wants anything to do with you," said the dark figure as he ripped Noyize's spine out. Two minutes later Naruto appeared.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he landed and saw Noyize's remains dissolve. "Noyize?"

"Naruto! Did you find her?" asked Kin as she, Sakura, and Ino finally caught up with him.

"No I haven't…Huh?" started Naruto as he saw two dark figure come close to them. When they reached a lit section Naruto was beyond happy to see who they are along with Hinata. "Aniki!! Nisan!!!" he yelled running towards his 'brothers'.

**End of Flashback**

**"**Around the end of the Chunin Exams the invasion started and at some point Naruto unlocked his battle clad form," said Kin.

**Last Flashback**

Back in the forest the genin were trying to avoid all of Gaara's attacks as he lashed out at them. Soon enough his focus changed from Sasuke to Hinata as he lunged at her. Seeing Gaara heading towards her reminded her of how he was back at the Forest of Death and of the mutant that grabbed him before. Fear was all over her as Gaara he suddenly stopped. Gaara turned to see a new foe holding his tail. All the genin looked at the new comer and saw what looks like to them a humanoid demon. Kin took a good look at the demon and smiled.

"NARUTO!!!!!" yelled Kin in joy seeing friend in his Battle Clad form.

The other genin looked at the demon and saw that it is Naruto. To Sasuke it was impossible for this thing to be Naruto. For Sakura she was shaking in fear because Naruto just stopped Gaara when Sasuke couldn't even slow him down. To Temari she was thinking that Naruto also has a demon inside him. Hinata stood the in shock and awe seeing her crush in this form. Suddenly Naruto flung Gaara to the ground without putting any effort in to it. Gaara hit the ground hard and glared at Naruto, but had little to no effect because Naruto opened one of his chest plates and charged his Devastator. Sensing the intense power coming from Naruto, Gaara immediately went to sleep to allow Shukaku to fight Naruto.

The demon rose up in his sandy form just in time to get hit by the Devastator. The blast vaporize his lower half, but it reformed itself. Shukaku fire an air bullet towards the Berserker, but it was blocked by the pressure shot. The genin clinging onto whatever they could find watched in horror as two nearly invincible forces face each other. As the two face off Hinata tried to stop Naruto from getting killed. But before she could reach him Naruto jumped into the air to reach Shukaku. The demon fired another air bullet, but Naruto dodged the attack and threw a punch at Gaara.

Naruto slammed his fist at Gaara's head and that woke him up. The sand lost it's form and Gaara fell to the ground. Before he hit the ground he was caught by Temari. The two landed on the forest floor and watched in horror as Naruto landed without getting a scratch or sprain. Naruto moved toward them with his blades ready.

"No! Stay back! Get away from us you MONSTER!!!!" begged Temari watching in fear as their executioner advanced to them.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata who was scared of what her crush has become.

After Hinata's scream Naruto stopped as his crystal glowed a bright white light. Naruto stood still for ten seconds then he moved his right hand to his head.

"Hi…. Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he turned to see her. He saw her looking at him in fear.

"Naruto!" shouted Kin as she Sakura, and Sasuke caught up with them. "I can't believe it. You've finally reached your Battle Clad form," she added.

"What are you talking about Kin?" asked Naruto until he looked at his body. "What the? How did I get like this?" he asked.

"You don't know," mentioned Kin as the other looked at them.

"No all I remember was fighting this Blood-Warrior called Apoc and he bit my arm off and then everything went blank," answered Naruto as he looked at his arms. "Wait, does this mean that I died?" asked Naruto fearing the answer.

"I don't know, but maybe you reached Battle Clad like that because your bloodline reanimated you kinda like a zombie or something," responded Kin.

"A…a zombie?" stuttered Naruto as he continues to look at himself.

"Naruto-kun….." said Hinata who tried to get close to him, but he moved away when he saw twelve Blood-Warriors arrived to their location.

"You assholes really picked a bad time to piss me off," growled Naruto as he ran towards them with his vibration blades out.

A couple of hours later Team 7, Hinata, and Kin reached the roof top to see the Hokage and Orochimaru fight with the Sound Four acting as guards. Also inside the barrier was Rio looking at Naruto almost daring him to get in. naruto was more than happy to oblige.

"Everyone cover your eyes," ordered Naruto as he opened his chest-plates. The other genin didn't listen but watched him fire the Devastator at the barrier. The blast grazed the barrier, but it was enough to shatter it. Naruto leaped towards Rio and landed six yards away. The Hokage and Orochimaru stopped to look and the Sound Four look at Naruto in horror.

"Very impressive boy," commented Rio.

"Shut-up, I want to know why the fuck your people are after me," demanded Naruto.

"Very well, I will tell you about your kind," said Rio catching everyone's attention. "Thousands of years ago, a warlord ordered many of his scientists to create the ultimate warrior and then create the strongest army based on that warrior. This resulted in bloodline limits. Through trial and error your bloodline was created, but it was unstable and ran wild. Despite that your power is more than enough to breed a new race of humans. Think about it, you are more gifted, more powerful than any other bloodline user. All of these second rate bloodlines and Blood-Warriors are child's play compared to a Berserker. Join me and we can create a new world," said Rio as he extended his hand out to Naruto.

"Now why would my runt want to do that?" asked Jigoku who appeared out of nowhere.

"You bastard, who do you think you are?" demanded Rio glaring at Jigoku.

"Jigoku the Hellbreaker," answered Jigoku.

"So what will you do now?" asked Rio.

"Simple I'm gonna kill ya," answered Jigoku as he lunged at Rio only to go right through him.

Before he or Naruto could react a Devastator blast came at them. They dodged the attack, but Jigoku was to far to the ledge and fell off. Naruto looked to see Riskoe was the one who fired.

"That bastard," growled Riskoe, then he saw Naruto. "Well well if it isn't the Undead Wonder," he added as he jumped towards Naruto. The building started shaking which caused Orochimaru, the Sound Four, the Hokage and the genin who moved in to help the old man get away to safety. "You and I will settle things right here, right now," said Riskoe.

"Are you crazy!? This whole place is falling apart!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't care," said Riskoe as he jumped into the air. "Why should we fear anything if we ARE IMMORTAL!" he added as dive kicked at Naruto.

The attack barely missed, but it was enough to knock Naruto off balance as he slid on the ground. Naruto got up and glared at him. Riskoe smirked at Naruto clearly toying with the boy.

"Let's see if you've improved," commented Riskoe. Naruto charged at Riskoe swinging his vibration blades left and right. Riskoe simply moved backwards clearly not impressed. "Is this a joke? You haven't changed at all!" yelled Riskoe as he grabbed Naruto's right arm and slammed him onto the cement. Then Riskoe jumped into the air to deliver a knee into Naruto's gut. He got off the boy and stood over him. "If you stop moving you leave yourself open to attacks," advised Riskoe as he fire his stun-beam at Naruto. Naruto rolled away from the beam and picked himself up to fire his own stun-beam.

Riskoe dodged the attack and jumped behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and got punched in the gut. Then Riskoe punched him in the face and again in the gut. Riskoe kept attacking Naruto like this at least seven more times. Suddenly he grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him across the roof. He opened his chest plates to fire his Devastator again, but this time at close range. Naruto was struggling to get up, but was having a hard time.

"DISAPPEAR FOREVER LITTLE BERSERKER!!!!!!!!" shouted Riskoe as he charged his Devastator. But the chakra faded and his crystal was acting up again. "What's going on AHHH!!!!" groaned Riskoe as his body started to bulge out.

Naruto finally got up to see Riskoe's body change and saw that his crystal was glowing wildly. Without a second thought Naruto leaped at Riskoe and punched him in the crystal. The crystal shattered and Riskoe tried to grab his head. Then his body started to dissolve.

"N… no…. how… could this…. Happen….? I'm……I'm invincible……AH!!!!" groan Riskoe as he said his final works.

The building started to collapse and Naruto jumped off the building. As he reached the ground, Naruto flipped forward and landed perfectly on the ground. He saw his teammates, Kin, Hinata, the Hokage, the Jounin sensei with the few clan heads and Ryoga. He saw that the Sandaime was injured badly.

**End of Flashbacks**

"And that's all I know," finished Kin as she concluded the story.

"Oh Kami-sama. To think that such a bloodline could bring so much pain to one person. Kin, thank you for telling us all that you know. We should be able to use this to prepare us for anything Kekkei Kage could throw at Naruto," said Tsunade in a caring tone.

"But Tsunade-sama, Naruto's the one who's protecting all of us from them. This is his and Jigoku-sensei's battle. We can't do anything to interfere in it," replied Kin.

"Ano… What do you mean Kin-chan?" asked Hinata.

"I mean if any of us interfere both Jigoku and Naruto would never forgive any of us, because they want to fight Kekkei Kage by themselves," answered Kin.

**Preview**

Despite everything going against the Berserkers they continue to fight their enemies. Can their combined strength be enough to crush the Kekkei Kage. And deep inside the ancient ruins of Mt. Murakami Rio reveals a weapon that just might powerful enough to destroy Naruto once and for all. Apoc MK 2 aka Umino Iruka. Next time on Naruto Bad Blood: Goodbye.


	17. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Inside a massive mountain called Mt. Guyot lies the Kekkei Kage base. Inside the mountain is their largest research lab which studies a large strange double helix like structure. Below that is the development labs, which is responsible for creating more newer Blood-Warriors. Far from it are the prison cells for the new test subjects. Inside the one cell holds seven captives. One of which is the person six of them failed to rescue, Iruka. The other happen to be Kurenai, her charge Hinata, the weapon mistress Tenten, former Oto-nin Kin, mind-swiping Ino, and split personality Sakura. A few days ago they managed to reach Mt. Guyot before Naruto did, because Naruto never bothered to learn where Mt. Guyot is located at. When the arrived they were immediately captured by a squadron of Blood-Warriors. During their time captured, the Konoha shinobi were loosing hope despite Hinata and Kin trying to encourage everyone that Naruto will come and get them out. As soon as Iruka heard that he became more worried because the two kunoichi said that he'll most likely be coming alone. To calm his mind Kin for the second time broke her promise about keeping Naruto's bloodline a secret. She told Iruka everything that she told Tsunade and her teammates, sadly Iruka became more concerned about Naruto.

"And that's the whole story," finished Kin who just finished her story to Iruka, who took it quite well.

"My heart goes out to him. How can this happen? How could something like this happen to a good kid like Naruto? It's like some sort of bad dream," muttered Iruka as he took everything to heart.

"No, it's not a dream. Because dreams eventually end, this is more like a nightmare," said Hinata as she remembers the Hyper-Blood Noyize and Naruto in battle clad form. "We're all seeing Naruto-kun's nightmare," she added as she broke down into tears and was being comforted by Kurenai.

Meanwhile the prison guard saw someone walk towards him. He noticed that the person walking over to him in a strange manner. Before he could respond, the intruder rushed toward him and rammed a serrated short spear right into his gut. The captured ninjas saw this and were shocked to see that it's Jigoku.

"Wuz-up dawgs?" asked Jigoku as he looked at each of the ninjas. "I must say I'm impressed. I would have never of thought about letting myself get captured by my enemies just so I could find the hostage and then wait for the guard to get careless and then escape," commented Jigoku who smirked when he saw Kurenai lower her head down knowing that she never planned that at all. "Oh well let's get the Hell out of here," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka.

"What? You thought the runt was the only Berserker? I'm hurt," joked Jigoku as he activated his chakra blades. Only this time the blades were actually vibration blades to everyone's surprise including himself. "Well that's new. Anyway stand back," he added as he cut the cell door into pieces. After getting the shinobi out of their cell, Jigoku led them to what they hope was an exit. Of course they had to go through an army of Blood-Warriors first. At first Jigoku faced only a small number of Ramos, but Jigoku soon enough were fighting swarms of all types of Blood-Warriors. As Jigoku lay waste to all that stood in his way he was being watched by both Rio and an old man via monitor.

"So this is one of the last two Berserkers? I must say I'm a little impressed by his performance," said the old man.

"Indeed, he is more of a threat than the boy. So Dr. Minakami, do you think your _prized_ Hyper-Bloods have a chance at beating him?" stated Rio.

"Don't underestimate the power I put into making the elite 'Hyper-Blood Team 5' Rio. They are more than enough for this punk," warned Dr. Minakami. "Hm…. What's that?" said the doctor as he watch Jigoku's left arm was engulfed in flames.

"HELLBREAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jigoku as he threw his left are out.

After killing the Blood-Warriors chasing them, Jigoku launched a very powerful fire attack from his left hand at the tunnel they used to escape. The shinobi he was with are still amazed at how Jigoku can face these mutants on equal footing and not be exhausted. He has been using every attack he's got in his arsenal, but they could never have imagined that he had this attack. The fire attack destroyed the tunnel making it impossible for anyone to dig through it. Just when Iruka was about to ask him why he did that everyone saw that his left arm was torn and shredded with a large amount of blood spraying out. Iruka and Kurenai were about to move to his side when Jigoku stopped them.

"Don't worry about me. This is just a side affect after using my Hellbreaker," said Jigoku as his bloodline began healing his arm.

'Amazing. Even after using an attack like that, he's still able to keep going,' thought Kin as she watched Jigoku's arm repair itself.

'With power like that this guy could easily beat all three Sannin by himself,' thought Kurenai.

"If this is how strong this guy is, just imagine how Naruto will turn out when he gets older," whispered Ino to Tenten.

"Yeah, to be honest I wish I had that kind of power," responded Tenten.

"So…. Does that I get to have Naruto," asked Ino.

"Hell no. He's mine," snapped Tenten. Before the argument could get larger Jigoku sensed that they weren't alone.

"Five of them huh?" said Jigoku who turned to the path they were heading toward. "Why don't you show yourselves so we can _play_ you oversized sewer rats," taunted Jigoku.

Just up ahead of everyone stood five figures. Four of them are males and one of them is female. One male was tall and thin with a shaved head, the other next to him was huge with loads of muscles and dark skin. Another was average height and built with a Mohawk and the last male looks like an older version of Shino only without the sunglasses. The female of the group had a built similar to Anko with brown hair in a ponytail. All five of them were dressed in shinobi attire save the Aburame looking guy who looks like well every Aburame.

"Heh, lucky me. I was worried that this would be to easy. Thank God we ran into some more _playmates_," said Jigoku who was making everyone question his sanity.

"You're gonna wish that's what we are after we're done with you," stated the Aburame as he and the others changed their forms.

The Aburame looking guy's body expanded and changed into some sort of human bug hybrid similar to a Beetle of some kind. The dark skinned man grew taller and grew an extra pair of arms under the first pair. The tall guy had four tentacles sprout out from his lower back and strange jell like glands forming on his stomach and on top of his bald head. The one with the Mohawk, his shoulders expanded like Vacore's only with spikes and the Mohawk turned into horns. The female's hands turned into vibration claws and no real changes after that. Jigoku smirked at seeing the transformations.

"And here I thought I was in trouble. My bad," boasted Jigoku as he threw a punch at the one with four arms, but his fist was caught by the Blood-Warrior's left lower hand. "What?!" yelled the shocked Jigoku. The Hyper Blood with more arms threw three punches at Jigoku at the same time and the elder Berserker was sent to a wall.

As Jigoku recovered the Hyper Blood with spikes fired two of his spikes at him. Jigoku leaped to the left and the two spikes exploded when they hit the wall. Everyone was shocked to see the explosion except these Hyper Bloods. Before anything was said the spike Hyper Blood fired more explosive spikes at Jigoku. Jigoku tried to dodge the attack but was hit in the back. The impact caused him to roll toward the shinobi, he tried to get back up with his ki rising.

"Son of a….." cursed Jigoku as he prepared to use his Hellbreaker again.

"FOOL!!!!" shouted the spike Hyper Blood who fired another spike straight at Jigoku's arm. The spike struck Jigoku in the arm and exploded causing to have his arm blown off. Jigoku's arm flew away from him as his blood sprayed freely into the air and he screamed in pure agony from it. "How do you like my high explosive bio-darts?" taunted the Hyper Blood.

"Do you see now Berserker 2? We're not like the other Blood-Warriors you've ever faced," said the bug type Hyper Blood.

"Indeed, even if you are a Berserker. You are only one human with limits, unlike these five specially made Hyper Bloods I've personally created," boasted Dr. Minakami who walked towards them with Rio. Everyone was shocked to see Rio alive.

"You mean they're Hyper Bloods?" asked Kin looking at each one.

"Correct little girl," answered the female Hyper Blood. "But we're not like the others. We are the elite of the core," she added.

"That's right and allow us to introduce you the your executioners. My name is Tol-ZX," said the beetle type Hyper Blood.

"I'm Blasker," said the spike one.

"The name is Thrashzerb," said the four armed one.

"I'm called Elegon," said the tentacle one.

"And I'm Zenclaw and we are……" finished the female.

"THE HYPER BLOOD TEAM 5!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled all of them.

'Hyper Blood Team 5,' thought all the shinobi as the looked at each of the dangerous looking mutants.

"Tol-ZX show them your power and finish them," ordered the doctor.

"Yes sir," replied Tol-ZX as the hornlike crest on his head split open to reveal a strange lens that start gathering chakra.

Before Tol-ZX could fire his chakra beam at the shinobi. The ceiling collapsed above them and debris and dust covered the area. When the dust cleared everyone saw Naruto standing between the two opposing forces and he looked pissed. To the kunoichi there Naruto was as close to a guardian angel they were going to get. To the Hyper Blood Team 5 this was there chance to get rid of both Berserkers. To Kurenai seeing Naruto in his Battle Clad form was like looking at a demon in a human's body. For Iruka, seeing Naruto like this is a shocker.

'Is that really Naruto? That thing is my favorite student?' thought Iruka as he looked at the young Berserker.

"Runt….be careful…these bastards….aren't like…..the others….we've….face," said Jigoku in a raspy voice.

"Aniki?" said Naruto as he looked at his wounded brother holding onto his stub of an arm.

"I'll teach you to turn you back on us!" yelled Zenclaw as she charged at Naruto. Reacting quickly enough Naruto managed to barely dodge each of her attacks. He moved back into a wall and duck when Zenclaw impaled her right hand into the wall. "grr…. I'll say this you're pretty fast but," said Zenclaw as she pulled her hand out of the wall. "Not fast enough," she added as slash marks appeared on Naruto's body.

"What!?" said a shocked Naruto as he looked at his cut up body.

"Surprised? Well don't be, my claws produce the same high frequency vibrations like your elbow blades," answered Zenclaw as she prepared for another strike. This time Naruto used his right vibration blade and collided with Zenclaw's vibration claw. Zenclaw jumped back in surprise as the vibration weapons reacted to each other causing a screeching feedback effect. "Impossible! The vibration weapons were reacting to each other," she mentioned as she looked at her claws.

"Look!!" yelled Elegon who was watching Jigoku use his Hell Siren to create a tunnel in the walls.

"Runt! Grab your teacher and let's get the fucking Hell out of here!" yelled Jigoku as he limped his way towards the tunnel.

"Right!" shouted Naruto as he dashed towards Iruka. "Grab on Iruka-sensei!"

"Okay," said Iruka as he grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Oh no you don't I'll….ah!" yelled Blasker who was interrupted by Jigoku using the Hell Siren on him, but Jigoku couldn't even kill him.

"Damn it I can't get a good fix on him. I'm too drained," complained Jigoku as he was helped up the tunnel by Kurenai much to Jigoku's discomfort.

As the shinobi escaped with the Berserkers, the Hyper Blood Team 5 were about to give chase. Just as they reached the tunnel, Naruto collapsed the tunnel with his Hell Siren to block the path. A pissed off Tol-ZX was about to dig his way through, but Dr. Minakami had other plans.

"Tol-ZX don't continue the pursuit," ordered the aged man.

"But why Doctor?" asked Tol-ZX.

"Yes please explain why," demanded Rio.

"Because I have something special in store for those two 'Monsters' in the form of that man," replied Dr. Minakami as he started laughing.

"You are a cruel old man," commented Rio as he too started laughing.

As the shinobi and Berserkers rushed back to Konoha. The girls spotted the gate and ran towards it. Kurenai was by Jigoku's side making sure he doesn't drop to the ground like he should be. As for Iruka and Naruto, things were a little awkward for the older man as he looked at the boy who is like his own son.

"Eh? Naruto," called out Iruka.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" asked naruto.

"Well uh….I guess the get up would make it hard for you to blend in the village right?" asked Iruka trying to break the silence.

"Eh…not really. I can change back," answered Naruto.

"Right, I guess so, but it must be hard take a bath in," joked Iruka.

"Yeah I guess so," laughed Naruto.

'What am I saying? Can't I think of anything normal to say? But what is normal anymore? Now that I just saw Naruto looking like some demon fighting those monsters,' thought Iruka.

'I want to say something, but I don't think now is the right time,' thought Naruto as they entered the gate seeing Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Ryoga and the male genin. 'I'll tell him everything when he's settled in,' he finished as he walked towards Jigoku.

"Man Jigoku you look like shit," joked Ryoga as he extended his hand trying to help his buddy out.

"Fuck off!!!!!!" yelled Jigoku as he smacked Ryoga's hand away from him. Suddenly Jigoku's flesh started cracking all over him. "What the fuck?!" he yelled in pain and his body was being engulfed in flames.

The flames were turning his flesh into ash and started to fall off. The ninjas around him moved away in shock and fear as they watch him burn in agony. His eyes burst into flames and fire was coming out of his mouth as he yelled. His left arm started growing back but it was just bones. In a huge flame Jigoku was going through a transformation unlike Naruto's. When the flames cleared what stood there was not the Jigoku they all know and either tolerate or fear. He was slightly taller, with a strange ninja-like outfit. His pants were black traditional ninja pants and his top was black with a blood red vest cloak thing draped over his shoulders and move towards his stomach forming a cloth that goes between his legs covering his crotch. He has two toed feet with spiked shin guards and gauntlets with four small spikes facing forward. One spike on top, bottom, and on the sides on each gauntlet. Also on his gauntlets are long spike like blades that look like vibration blades. Covering his head was a hood and mask that covers his mouth and nose. Around his waist is a triple wrapped chain with an emblem of a skull with fangs in the center. (Picture Scorpion's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 outfit only with crazy spikes.)

The gathered ninjas were frightened with this Jigoku's new look and saw him move his right hand. They got ready to attack if he struck, but were shocked to see him ram his fist into his own face. Suddenly his body shattered and revealed Jigoku in his own Battle Clad form. The only things different about his compared to Naruto's is that he has two vibration blades on each arm. The second pair are about 30 degrees away from the first set. The second difference is that his dreads are like flexible spikes. Also on his head was a two spiked crystal in the form of a V.

"Now this is more like it," said Jigoku as he looked himself over.

Two weeks have past and things seem to have return to normal. Jigoku after gaining his Battle Clad form continued to cause trouble. This time it's on his target are the Hyper Blood Team 5 who hunted him down when Jigoku left the village. Meanwhile Iruka and Naruto were spending some so-called 'father son time' together. Instead of eating ramen at Ichiraku like always they had their ramen to go. They went to eat at the same location in the forest where Naruto defeated Mizuki and where Naruto learned the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

"So Naruto," said Iruka as he finished his ramen.

"Yes Iruka-sensei," responded Naruto after slurping his ramen.

"Your bloodline. Does it hurt when you change?" asked the older man. Naruto looked down on the ground after hearing the question.

"Every time," answered the boy.

"May I see you transform into it?" Iruka asked curious about the transformation.

"I don't think that a good idea Iruka-sensei," replied Naruto scared of how Iruka will react to it.

"Naruto, I've known you since you were my student. I will never think of any less of you if I see it," reasoned Iruka.

"Okay," said Naruto worryingly. "BERSERKER!!!!" he yelled.

Iruka watched Naruto's skin burned off his flesh and the vibration blades pop out. Seeing this happen in front of him was unbelievable. When Naruto's transformation was complete all Iruka can see is the same super human he saw before. For Naruto he was not really comfortable about his former teacher seeing him like this at all.

"Well Naruto, I have to say watching you change into something like this is a shock. But I know that despite what others may think about you now it will never change my opinion of you," said Iruka trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Really Iruka-sensei?" asked naruto.

"Of cour….." started Iruka until he felt a sudden surge of pain within him.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he ran to his teacher only to halt when he saw Iruka transform.

Iruka's back burst open revealing spider-like limbs. His hands turned into claws and his body expanded to about 13 feet. His head morphed into a wolf-like form with spider fangs. Iruka's body was covered in fur and his eyes glowed blood red. To Naruto this form was horrible and strangely familiar at the same time.

"No…they turned Iruka-sensei into a Blood-Warrior," whispered Naruto in shock.

_Hear me and obey Apoc MK 2. Kill the Berserker._

Hearing that command Iruka turned Apoc MK. 2 charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack but could not bring it upon himself to attack his former teacher. Instead the boy chose to keep away from the monster's attacks. Naruto was able to stay far from Iruka, but Apoc MK. 2 spat out a spray of blue liquid at his eyes blinding the boy. The liquid was also eating his eyes. Naruto held on to his face screaming completely unaware of anything around him. Iruka raised his right claw into the air preparing to strike, but could not. Deep inside Iruka still had some control over his body. Sadly it wasn't enough to stop Dr. Minakami from controlling him.

_Destroy him! Rip that boy's head off!!_

With one fast swipe Apoc MK 2's claw dug into Naruto's skull and tore his brain into bits. Naruto gave one final scream and fell to the ground and stopped moving. Iruka looked at his claw and was twitching.

_You have done well Apoc MK 2 or should I say Umino Iruka._

"Naruto…no…..NO!!!!!!!!!" roared Iruka as he looked at the remains of the boy he loved like a son. Soon enough Iruka's mind was destroyed in favor for Apoc's successor. Suddenly Naruto's body was getting up and he growled like a zombie.

_What? Impossible! How could he be standing like that?_

The two mutants stood facing each other. Apoc MK 2 swung his right claw at Naruto who ducked and used his left vibration blade to cut the arm off. The advanced Apoc rammed one of the spider limbs into Naruto's left chest plate. Naruto hammer fisted the limb off and dropped to the ground. He grabbed the limb and ran towards Apoc while pulling the limb off. The young Berserker jumped onto the mutant and drove the severed body part into it's shoulder. Then Naruto jumped off Apoc MK 2 and landed behind it. The huge creature turned and charged at the Berserker, but the super mutant opened it's right chest plate and fired it's Devastator at it. The mutant formerly known as Iruka was vaporized in an instant.

**Preview:**

After slaying the man who was like a father to him. Naruto faces a horrifying experience in the form of no longer being able to use his bloodline. In a desperate move to protect him, his brothers decided to step up in the battles ahead of them. Ryoga takes up the pace in training Kin and to his discomfort the other genin of the village. While Jigoku faces off against the Hyper Blood Team 5 alone. Can Naruto regain his power or will he lose more of his precious people. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, I Stand Alone.

Author's note:

Well that's the end of Iruka and I feel really bad for doing it. Sadly it had to be down namely to develop Naruto into a stronger warrior. It's also homage to the battle between Sho Fukamachi and his father Fumio Fukamachi in the Guyver series.


	18. Christmas Special

**How Jigoku Saved/Destroyed Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto blah blah blah….. Anyway this is my Christmas gift to my fans. This story is in my Bad Blood storyline, somewhere. This one follows Jigoku as he both saves and destroys Christmas as the new temporary Santa Claus. Based off of Futurama's a Tale of Two Santas. Enjoy and a Merry Christmas.**

Christmas, a time of love and happiness. Not until three years ago when Santa Claus went crazy and deemed nearly everyone naughty and instead of giving them coal. Santa decided to kill everyone, and it's all thanks to a certain eighteen year old red cat eyed moron who happens to be on top of an entire village's hit list. Everyone on Earth has barricaded their homes, set up booby traps, cemented their chimneys and armed themselves. Even in Konoha civilians and shinobi trapped themselves in their homes. In one home which consist of Tsunade, Shizune, their pig Tonton, Naruto, Kin, Ryoga, and Jigoku have barricaded the inside of their home. While Jiraiya is boarding the windows and any other entries. Inside Kin, Ryoga, and Jigoku and Naruto in Battle Clad form were trying to place a huge and very thick metal barrier in front of the front door.

"MOVE IT YOU FOUR! This is my fiftieth Christmas. I don't want to spend it in the afterlife!" yelled Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama, they're pushing as hard as they can," said Shizune trying to calm her mentor down.

"Oh….Pushing," said Jigoku and Naruto as they pushed the barrier causing Kin and Ryoga to fly to the ground.

"Stop playing around we have to prepare ourselves for Santa Claus. It's a good thing I got these new armor plating walls installed into the manor," commented Tsunade as she hit a button that activated the armored walls to surround the manor and ironically trapping Jiraiya outside.

"NO!!! TSUNADE-HIME LET ME IN!!!!!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the fifty year old pervert only to be catapulted by a sign that says "Trespassers will be killed on sight" in bright red lighting.

"Just try to get in now Santa. I dare you to break into my impenetrable home," challenged Tsunade with everyone inside cheering her on. "And in a related mission. Shizune, Ryoga, and Jigoku will be delivering this bag of letters to Santa Claus's death fortress in the North Pole," she added.

Shizune looked at her leader in shock. Ryoga was looking at the Hokage with a very pissed look. Naruto and Kin thought Tsunade has finally lost her mind due to her old age and blondeness. Only Jigoku could say anything about this after hearing this no doubt S-ranked mission. S for suicide mission that no one in their right or wrong mind would even think of doing.

"**DAMN YOU OLD WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" shouted Jigoku as he pointed at her while shaking an angry fist(A little homage to a friend of mine who says that while shaking his fist for no reason.) at her. His voice was heard throughout the entire village which caused a lot of people to pity those inside the Hokage Manor right now.

Two hours later the three poor souls who are sent on this very dangerous and scary mission make their way to the North Pole. How they get there will stay a mystery mainly because no one even wants to go there at all. Ryoga led the way in an very pissed mood. Shizune followed behind him with tears in her eyes for being sent to her death. While Jigoku was at the rear dragging the bag and bitching the entire way.

"Damn that fifty year old oversized breasted, alcoholic, in debt gambling, couldn't lead ants to a picnic, bitch of a Hokage," muttered Jigoku as he continued to drag the bag of letters.

"Jigoku, I know you're just as upset about this as well as me. But could you please for once just shut the fuck up," said Ryoga.

"Why should I?" demanded Jigoku.

"Because it's technically your fault we're in this mess," replied Ryoga.

"How is it his fault?" asked Shizune.

"Easy, he's the one who killed Santa's wife," answered Ryoga.

"I told you man it was an accident," whined Jigoku.

"Yeah, and then you kidnapped a supermodel and forced her to be his new wife," added Ryoga.

"Well he needed a new wife anyway," argued Jigoku.

"You then got her drunk and left Viagra in the reindeer stable. Then she wondered into the stable and was raped," added Ryoga again.

"Okay that was not part of my plan," defended Jigoku.

Five hours later the three poor pathetic souls reached the North Pole. They met up with the elves who are malnourished and homeless. They tried to ignore the puny elves who were begging for food or money. They saw Santa's death fortress and tried to think of a way to achieve their mission with their lives intact.

"I say Jigoku should go," said Shizune.

"Are you nuts!? If I go there the Jigoku you all know, fear, hate, and in one case hero worship will be no more," complained Jigoku.

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice," said Ryoga.

Despite the planning they all went there regardless. Just as soon as they entered Santa spotted them and attacked with surprisingly enough a rocket launcher. All three of them screamed and ran off dodging rockets and death traps. They reached an elevator by either luck or plot device to make their escape. Sadly Santa pulled out a heat seeking missile and fired at them with it. The missile got caught by the elevator doors and Shizune was pushing the up button to get away. The doors closed and the warhead of the missile landed inside the elevator. Panicking at the sight of the warhead, Ryoga and Jigoku used Shizune as a shield. They reached the rooftop of the fortress and ran out with Ryoga holding the warhead. Then he stopped and looked at what he was holding.

"Wait a minute….THIS IS WHAT WE'RE RUNNING FROM!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryoga as he threw the warhead back into the elevator. The warhead exploded and the three got away from it with Santa on their trail.

The three poor fools ran across thin ice without cracking it, but Santa sank in it and was frozen from the neck down.

"What the….? I'm stuck!" shouted Santa.

"Hooray! Now we can fix Christmas for everyone," cheered Shizune.

"Impossible. No human regardless of being a ninja can accomplished what I have done in years in one night," commented Santa.

"Santa's right. You need someone who's not actually human," agreed Jigoku. Everyone was looking at Jigoku at that moment. "Oh crap, I'm not actually human," he whined but took Santa's cap anyway.

"Jigoku can't be Santa! It's not in his nature to be charitable!" yelled Santa.

"Oh yeah, well that's were you are wrong. One I am charitable since last year I gave blood," argued Jigoku.

"Who's blood?" asked Ryoga.

"I don't know," said Jigoku. "Some of Gai's," he muttered under his breath that sounded like 'some guy's' instead. "And two, it's not in my nature to swipe Shizune's outfit two seconds ago, but that's never stopped me," he added as he showed everyone Shizune's outfit.

"JIGOKU!!!!!!!!" screamed Shizune as she grabbed her wardrobe and put it back on.

"Now you elves. Bow before your new Santa," ordered Jigoku as the elves bowed and chanted our hero. Then the elves ran to their work shop singing.

Elves: _We are free and fairly sober with so many toys to build. The machines are kind of tricky, probably someone will be killed. But we gladly work for nothing_

Ryoga: _Which is good because we don't intend to pay_

All: _The elves are back to work today_

Elves: _Hooray!! We have just a couple of hours to make several billion gifts. And the labor isn't easy_

Shizune: _Then you'll work triple shifts! You make to the job go quickly if you turn up the controls to super speed_

Elves: _It's back to work on Christmas eve…..hooray_

Shizune: _And though you're cold and sore and ugly your pride will mask the pain_

Ryoga: _Let my happy smile warm your hearts_

Elf with a toy train through his head: _There's a toy lodged in my brain_

Elves: _We are getting awfully tired and we can't work any faster and we're very very sorry_

Jigoku: _Why you selfish little bastards! Do you want the kids to think that Santa's just a crummy empty headed jerk _Jigoku kicks a couple of elves in the crotch._ then shut your yaps and back to work_

Elves: _Now it's very nearly Christmas and we've done the best we could_

Ryoga: _These toy soldiers are poorly painted_

Shizune: _And they're made from inferior wood_

Jigoku: _I should give you all a beating but I really have to fly_

Santa: _If I weren't stuck here frozen I'd harpoon you in the eye_

Elves: _Now it's back to our tenements to drown ourselves in rye_

Shizune: _You did the best you could I guess. And some of these gorillas are okay_

Elves: _Hooray! We're adequate!_

All: _The elves have rescued Christmas day….Hooray_

As Jigoku flies in the air in Santa's sleigh he calls out the reindeers' names. Too bad he has no clue of their names.

"On Bobby, on Zack, on Kabal, on……wait a minute.," said Jigoku as he cracked a whip at the ticked off reindeers. "What happened to that freak with the red nose?" he asked as he beings to wonder where Rudolf was. Somewhere inside some person's home Rudolf lives in peace with a family of four.

The first stop happens to be the Sand village. The first 'house' happens to be Gaara's place. Like the Konoha village every home was boarded up. Gaara's was barred up and filled with all kinds of traps. Jigoku on the roof looks at the area with mild annoyance.

"Gee Jigoku, how are you going to get in?" Jigoku asked himself in a moron's tone. "I don't know dumbass. Maybe I should fire a pressure shot," Jigoku replied to himself. "Oh okay," he said as he fired the pressure shot. Then he jumped in as spotted Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri.

"Gaara-sensei! Santa got into the manor!" screamed Matsuri in fear.

"Gaara! Matsuri! Quick use your suicide pills so you won't suffer!" yelled Temari.

"No wait! I'm the good Santa, look I've even brought toys," said Jigoku as he showed them a bunch random toys.

"Don't believe him. He's the father of all lies and the uncle of death," said a freaked Kankuro.

"But I've come bringing mahjong," muttered Jigoku with a mahjong board.

"Attack him! Go for his ankles!" ordered Gaara as everyone attacked. Jigoku ran out of the manor with the bag. He made it to the door with bruises and sharp objects protruding from his body.

"One down….." muttered Jigoku as he got to the sleigh and flew off.

The next village happens to be the Sound village where he entered Orochimaru's lair. Like everyone else the Snake 'gay child molester' Sannin bolted his lair. Suddenly Jigoku was attacked by fire breathing snakes the size of the hallway. Jigoku ran and was ambushed by Orochimaru dressed like Michael Jackson. Jigoku screamed and hauled his ass out of the Sound village and flew off again. As the night went on Jigoku was assaulted by all types of weaponry and methods of harming him. Despite all the pain he has endured he asked himself this one question.

"How the Hell did Santa stayed fat? This job is hard work," he asked himself. As he flew he met up with a flying African based demonic creature or something.

"Yo Santa how's it going?" asked the African thing.

"Just awful Kwanzaa Bat. Every time I entered someone's home they've attacked me," replied Jigoku.

"Hey at least the understand you. Nobody's down with Kwanzaa," said Kwanzaa Bat.

"True. True. Hey maybe you can help out man," said Jigoku.

"No can do. I got keep delivering the traditional Kwanzaa books," said Kwanzaa Bat as he showed a book called "What the Hell is Kwanzaa" to Jigoku. "I've been delivering these for years," muttered Kwanzaa Bat.

As Jigoku reached the Konoha village a huge Christmas festival was being held with everyone there. Kids were playing, couples were dancing, Naruto and Hinata being among the couples, music was playing. The Akimichi clan was devouring the food. Contests were being held and everyone was happy. Right at the Hokage's dinning table was Shizune explaining to Tsunade the situation.

"Now remember Tsunade-sama, Jigoku is Santa so don't attack him," whispered Shizune.

"I got it I got it. You sound like a broken record," said Tsunade as she watched everyone having a good time. Just then Jigoku appeared for everyone to see.

"Ho ho ho," said Jigoku only to receive a thousand of kunai flying towards him from Tsunade. He managed to duck in time.

"Tsunade-sama! That's Jigoku-sempai weren't you listening to me!" yelled Shizune.

"No," answered Tsunade as she flung more kunai at Jigoku again. This time she hit him knocking him down. "Bring him to the dungeon at once," ordered Tsunade as the ANBU dragged Jigoku to the dungeon.

Two hours later Jigoku finds himself strapped onto a wall with his arms and legs with metal bangs on. Next to both of his sides are two huge magnets.

"Ah our new magnets," said Tsunade, Then a lot of coins and other metal objects started flying out of her clothes. Strangely the magnets weren't even turned on.

"Strong magnets," commented Jigoku.

"Yeah, anyway once this random guy who can't count at all says zero your execution will be done in the most humane way. By having those shackles be pulled by the magnets with your limbs attached," explained Tsunade.

"But old hag that doesn't sound humane!" yelled Jigoku.

"It is for everyone her and don't you dare call me old. Start the count." ordered Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Five, two, thirty-six, fifty, three, seven, five again, one…." counted the random guy who can't count.

"Jigoku's boned isn't he?" asked Kin.

"Yep," said Naruto.

"Nee-chan can't we help Jigoku-san?" asked Hanabi.

"I'm afraid we can't Hanabi-chan," replied Hinata.

"Twenty-eight, zero," said the random guy and Jigoku's limbs were being pulled from his body.

Just then the real Santa came to Jigoku's rescue. Much to everyone's shock and surprise seeing two Santas. The real Santa destroyed the magnets and looked at Jigoku.

"Santa! You've save me! Please don't kill me!" begged Jigoku only for Santa to laugh.

"Kill you. Oh quite the opposite. Jigoku I need you to help me save Christmas," said Santa.

"Gee Santa you want me to help you?" asked Jigoku who was touched by this gesture.

"No Jigoku-san don't do it! He's evil!" yelled Lee. This caused a lot of people to looked at Lee like he was an idiot. Jigoku glared at the boy for telling him not to join Santa.

"Should we tell Lee that Aniki is actually evil?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, it's Christmas. Let him live in his little fantasy world," replied Kin.

"I know Jigoku's evil that's why I need him. I'm on a time limit and if I don't start my brutal assault on the people of the world. Then it just wouldn't be Christmas," explained the formerly jolly old fat man. "Jigoku what I'm saying is will you joining in my slaying tonight?" asked Santa.

"Well…..tis the season," answered Jigoku as he hopped on Santa's sleigh with Santa Claus.

That night on Christmas Eve was a night of carnage as Jigoku and Santa started their rampage throughout the planet. People ran in fear from the attacks and chaos reign throughout the night. They met up with Kwanzaa Bat who invited them to Chanukah werewolf's Holiday bash. Both agreed to go after their Christmas Nightmare was done. Once they finished Santa gave Jigoku a present.

"Here you go Jigoku. It's a little present for you for taking over while I was trapped in the ice," said Santa as he handed the Berserker a small gift.

"Sweet," said Jigoku as he opened it to find nothing. "Yo, chief you screwed up. There's nothin in here," said Jigoku in a Brooklyn accent.

"It may be empty, but the message is clear. Try another stunt like that and you're dead," warned Santa as he kicked Jigoku off the Sleigh.

**The End**

Wishing everyone Happy Holiday to all from every part of the world. Real and fictional. A good time for all and to all a good night.


	19. I Stand Alone

**I Stand Alone**

Two weeks have past since Iruka's death and during that time Naruto was in a coma. Outside of his hospital room was his 'family' which now consist of Jigoku, Ryoga, Kin, Shizune, and Hinata waiting to see if he's okay. To anyone else it was like they were waiting for someone. As they wait the rest of the genin groups arrived along with their instructors. The genin were worried about their friend and for the boys their greatest rival and his current health. Kakashi on the other hand walked straight to Jigoku slightly pissed.

"So. This is how you help take care of someone?" said Kakashi in a harsh tone. He got no answer from the older Berserker. "Well are you going to say anything?" demanded Kakashi.

"Kakashi just stop. Jigoku wasn't there nor were you. So you have no right to put the blame on him," said Ryoga defending his best friend. Despite the argument rising Jigoku was thinking about his battle with the Hyper Blood Team 5.

**Flashback**

Jigoku stood in front of the Hyper Blood Team 5 two miles away from Mt. Guyot. The five of them were already in the mutated forms and Jigoku was in his human form.

"So you want to face us again huh?" taunted Blasker who chuckled at the end of his statement.

"Really? I thought he learned his lesson from last time. I guess he's not as bright as I expected," joked Zenclaw.

"What can I say I not really a great student, but like my runt I'm full of surprises. LET'S ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jigoku as he transformed into his Battle Clad form.

The Hyper Blood Team 5 were shocked to see Jigoku turn into his Battle Clad form in front of them. Despite this they were being watched by a dark figure that they did not noticed him at all.

'So the monster now bares it's fangs at it's foes. The prophecy is becoming more true now than ever. I fear that this time life will surely end,' thought the dark being.

"So now you've obtained you own true form," stated Tol-ZX as he looked at Jigoku's new body. "Regardless this new form is no match for us," he added as he and his team leaped into the air with Jigoku following.

Thrashzerb swung both of his right arms at Jigoku, who blocked his attack with his left arm and delivered a powerful round kick with his right leg. Thrashzerb fell to the ground hard and got back up. Zenclaw lunged at Jigoku with her claws ready to rip the older Berserker in two. Jigoku dodged the attack and grabbed Elegon and tossed him at her. The two collided with one of Elegon's tentacles wrapped around Zenclaw's breast.

"Elegon you Bastard! Let go of me!" screamed Zenclaw as she pried her teammate off herself.

"Hey don't blame me! It's that damn Berserker's fault!" shouted Elegon as he let go of Zenclaw.

Blasker fired his bio-darts at Jigoku who effortlessly dodged all of them easily. This shocked Blasker who remembered when he was able to hit Jigoku with no problem what so ever. Tol-ZX fired his own chakra blast from his head. Jigoku dodged the attack and saw what it did to a tree. Tol-ZX smirked when he saw Jigoku look at the damage.

"Surprised? Well don't be. I'm armed with thirteen chakra lens that allow me to fire concentrated beams of chakra that are quite powerful. This is my power which is why I am the strongest of the Hyper Blood class," boasted Tol-ZX as he prepared to fire again with his right arm that revealed three chakra lens after his forearm slid open.

"Shit," cursed Jigoku as he fired a pressure shot at Tol-ZX's chest. The gravity attack hit him, but it did nothing life threatening. "What the fuck?"

"Another advantage Tol-ZX has is that his body is as hard as reinforced steel with a diamond layer over it. Making his body too tough to crack or pierce. That's why he's the strongest and our leader," explained Thrashzerb.

Tol-ZX fired his chakra beams at Jigoku right after Thrashzerb told Jigoku about his body. Acting quickly Jigoku fired another pressure shot. This time at the ground making a hole for him to duck in. The Hyper Blood Team 5 moved toward the hole to see if it was actually a hole. It turned out to be a tunnel, and the mutant team moved away from it and regrouped. They scanned the area around them from their spot figuring that Jigoku will attack them as soon as they separate from each other. Moving as a team they looked throughout the area. They had no luck finding him, so they spread out only a few yards away from each other.

Suddenly Jigoku struck, he attacked Zenclaw first by popping out of the ground and sliced her arms off with his right vibration blades. Zenclaw screamed in agony as her blood flew out of her body. Her screams caught her teammates attention quickly. They found her on the ground and her arms were not attached to her. When Tol-ZX saw this he reacted with rage, while Blasker ran towards his female teammate.

"ZENCLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Blasker as he ran. He picked her up and tried to calm her down. "Hey come on, quiet down. It's me Blasker," he whispered which got her to calm down some.

"Blasker?" muttered Zenclaw as she looked at her teammate. "It's getting dark Blasker. I'm scared please don't leave me," she begged fearing that if he did, she would leave this world alone.

"Don't worry I won't move from here. I promise you that," whispered Blasker as the other reached them.

"Zenclaw what happened?" asked Thrashzerb.

"That monster attacked me when my guard was down. I'm sorry, I failed all of you, especially you brother," explained Zenclaw in a low voice.

"Don't be sorry it's my fault. I should have stayed close to you," argued Thrashzerb as he looked at his dieing sister.

"Blasker," whispered Zenclaw.

"Yes?" answered Blasker.

"Please kill those monsters. We must help Dr. Minakami realize his dream of a perfect world. Please make the monsters go away," pleaded Zenclaw as she closed his eyes. Permanently.

"Zenclaw? Zenclaw? ZENCLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Blasker as his bio-darts launched into the air hitting everything. Out of the trees Jigoku jumped out and tried to escape.

Sadly the remaining Hyper Bloods attacked him relentlessly. Elegon lashed out his tentacles wildly at Jigoku and struck him in the back. The older Berserker took the hit but kept running. He managed to escape from them and the surviving Hyper Bloods retreated.

**End of flashback**

Jigoku got out of him stroll down memory lane when Tsunade got out of Naruto's room. She looked relieved but still sad as she looked at everyone present.

"How is he Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Physically he's fine, but he won't come out of his coma," answered Tsunade.

"Can we see him?" asked Kin.

"I'm sorry but I can't let that happen," said Tsunade.

"W…why?" asked the Hyuga heiress wondering why no one can see Naruto.

"Because from what I hear from many of the staff who have witnessed Naruto's attack on these Blood Warrior during the invasion. They say that if he's unconscious then will most likely attack anyone with out knowing it," explained Tsunade.

"Yeah right like that dobe is that dangerous," remarked Kiba. His statement was countered by Kin ramming her fist into Kiba's face. "Why the Hell did you do that for bitch?" demanded Kiba.

"Because you're mouth opens too much," snapped Kin.

"Keep it down you two," ordered Ryoga.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my instructor," argued Kiba.

"Actually Kiba he is for the time being," said Kurenai.

"Say what?" mentioned Ryoga.

"Well being how you and your friend are very strong. We thought that you two could train our students for awhile since we happen to be in a situation," explained Asuma.

"What kind of situation?" asked Ryoga.

"During the Sand and Sound invasion we have suffered heavy losses and we need every available Jounin and Chunin for mission. Which leaves our genin squadrons as the last line of defense for our village. And sadly they don't have the experience necessary to reach the rank of Chunin and Shikamaru is needed so he will be among the Chunin sent on missions more frequent than the rest," answered Asuma.

"So you want Jigoku and me to baby sit for all of you?" implied Ryoga.

"The decision is not our to make, but the Hokage's," said Kakashi.

"Forget it. We're ain't teaching anymore brats anything," snapped Jigoku as he started to leave.

"Have you forgotten that this is Tsunade-sama's order. The Hokage of our village," argued Kakashi.

"Correction, _your village_. I'm not from here and neither is Ryoga so we don't have to follow anyone's orders," argued Jigoku.

"You are an ally to this village so you have to follow her orders as well as those who out rank you," said Kakashi.

"Oh! So you out rank me. Well excuse me for not getting the memo saying that I'm now a fucking slave to a village filled with god damn motherfucking low life, mindless puppets who can't make their own choices," snapped Jigoku as he tried to leave again.

"Jigoku, come on man let's just go with it. I hate this as much as you do, but these kids need us," said Ryoga.

"They don't need us. What these kids need is to be just that. Kids. These bastards have no right to turn them into tools this early in their lives," argued Jigoku.

"Well at least do it for Naruto. Don't you think that would be enough. Jigoku, the two of us have fought in many battles. We've killed plenty of people without remorse. You, yourself have even slaughtered innocent men, women, and children when you were no older then them. These kids need a real reason to fight. They need our knowledge so they won't make the same mistakes that everyone in here has in the past," reasoned Ryoga.

Everyone was hoping this will get Jigoku to agree to teach the genin. Kin hoped that Jigoku will say yes. Hinata was hoping he would say yes too, because of how important he is to Naruto. The boys hoped he would say yes too so that they can get the same type of training Jigoku gave Naruto. Sakura was praying Jigoku would say no, because of how harsh Jigoku is to nearly everyone in the village. Ino hoped he say no too, because of the fact that this guy burned down her family's flower shop. Tenten was hoping he say yes because Jigoku happens to be stronger than anyone in the village and because he was the one who taught Naruto.

"Fine. Get these kids ready for the new training session tomorrow outside the village gate a five in the morning. And if any of them don't show up then they don't train. Deal," answered Jigoku.

The next day came and the genin were standing outside the village gate. The only exceptions are Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru for obvious reasons. Standing in front of them are Jigoku and Ryoga and a bag with some things inside. Jigoku looked at each of the young genin in front of him and was not happy in the slightest.

"Let's get this over with. Alright kids after being forced into this and reading each of your profiles. I have come to this conclusion. You're all pathetic," said Jigoku point blank.

"Man Jigoku couldn't you put it a little nicer," commented Ryoga.

"How am I suppose to put it nicer? Look at them, we got a girl with a extra large forehead with pink dyed hair. A loud mouth blonde who looks like she wants to be a stripper when she gets older. The runt's pipsqueak girlfriend with no confidence in herself, no offense pipsqueak. Your own student, and a girl with a weapons fetish. And that just covers the girls. For the boys we have one that weights more than a pregnant water buffalo. A broody brat with only one good eye, a loud mutt and his pet, a boy whose a walking bug hive. And last but not least whatever the Hell that is," ranted Jigoku as he pointed at each genin present, which is in order Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kin, Tenten, Chouji, Neji, Akamaru and Kiba, Shino, and Lee.

"Listen man I'll make this as easy as possible for ya. I'll teach them each a fighting style and a technique that could help them while you teach them each a weapon that you think works for them," said Ryoga.

"Fine," responded Jigoku. "I'll start first, just so I can get on with my chaotic lifestyle," he added.

Jigoku looked at each genin in front of him and took close looks at them to determine who gets what. From what he can tell they would most likely hurt themselves.

"Okay, pipsqueak you don't get a weapon, because I can't figure out what you would be good with so instead I want you to work with Ryoga for now," said Jigoku referring to Hinata.

"Hai… and gomen," responded Hinata.

"Why are you apologizing to me for? I only said that because I'm not going to train you because the runt would freak if he saw you in the hospital because of me," said Jigoku.

"R….really," asked Hinata.

"Of course, I'm a brutal, tyrannical bastard of a dictator who happens to work a person to the point of death," answered Jigoku in a flat tone. "Now moving on the pink haired one gets this club," added Jigoku as he handed Sakura a club out of the bag.

"A club? But I'm too delicate to use a club," complained Sakura. Jigoku's only response to her complaint was the club hitting her head hard. Sakura was knocked out cold easily.

"Anyone who complains about the weapon I give to you will get the same treatment. Only with the weapon I give you. Got it?" warned Jigoku. He got all of them nodding their heads in fear of getting hurt or killed. "Good now the loud blonde get this whip since I find this damn thing annoying as a motherf…..," said Jigoku.

"Jigoku, these are kids who happen to be too young to hear your language," said Ryoga.

"Right, moving on the girl with the double buns gets this war hammer," continued Jigoku.

"Why?" interrupted Tenten. Her answer was a hit on the head with said war hammer. She too was out like a light despite Jigoku using a _light tap_. (in truth Jigoku did use a light tap, but a war hammer still hurts.)

"To answer her question, she already has plenty of weapons. I just feel like hitting kids right now and besides I need to get rid of that damn thing anyway," said Jigoku as he looked at the remaining children. "Now the mutt and his pet get whatever the hell these things are," added Jigoku as he pulled out an otta and putting it in Akamaru's mouth and shoving a falx in Kiba's mouth. "Now the broody one gets the tambo, the bug boy get the morning star, the large one gets this masakari,"

"I'm not fat or large. I'm just pleasantly plump and have big bones," whined Chouji.

"You weight more than Ryoga and me combined and no human has big bones. Face it tubby, you **are** fat. Embrace it, accept it, make it your identity, and more importantly," said Jigoku then with the masakari's flat body as to avoid killing Chouji. Chouji dropped to the ground visiting slumber land with Sakura and Tenten. "Now bell girl get these hook swords,"

"Sweet!" cheered Kin as she grabbed the hook swords eagerly.

"Well at least someone in this group appreciates me giving them something," commented Jigoku. "Now for the strange one you get this claymore," he added as he gave Lee the claymore.

"Yosh! I shall show all of you that my flames of youth burn the greatest with this youthful weapon!" shouted Lee as he swung the claymore around. Then the sword flew out of his hand and impaled itself into a nearby tree where apparently the Jounin instructor were hiding behind. The sword was dangerously close to Kakashi's crotch from the other side of the tree. Jigoku walked towards them and looked at what happened.

"Too bad that didn't kill any of you," muttered Jigoku as he pulled the claymore out with one pull. He walked towards Lee with the sword in his hand. "Changed my mind. Instead you'll get this nunchaku rather than the claymore. Also you will also get this toothbrush," he said as he handed Lee the nunchaku and toothbrush.

"What is the toothbrush for Jigoku-sensei?" asked Lee.

"It's your punishment," answered Jigoku.

"Punishment?" questioned Lee.

"Yes you are to clean every bathroom and bathhouse in this village," explained Jigoku then he paused and took a deep breath. "FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now with that settled what are all of you brats waiting for? I want all of you to start running up to the top of that mountain without any ninja tricks to help you," ordered Jigoku, but he saw that three of the genin were still out cold. "Oh right them," he said as he grabbed a bucket of cold water and tossed the water at them. The three down genin got up easily and Jigoku gave his order again but added that they have two minutes to reach it. This got everyone looking at him funny, because the mountain happens to be miles away.

"Jigoku how are they suppose reach the top at that short of time?" asked Ryoga.

"Easy man, from the motivation from being chased by blood thirsty, starving, man eating jaguars," answered Jigoku as he revealed three very hungry jaguars inside a small cage.

The genin, the Jounin, and Ryoga were very scared of the three hungry jungle cats. What got all of them running was when Jigoku let them loose. The gathered group ran from the starving predators up the mountain while Jigoku laughed in a very evil maniacal way.

"I love the fact that I'm an evil bastard," commented Jigoku as he watched the dust clouds that followed his _victims._ "You know I hate having spectators watching me cause harm to others," he said as he turned and glared at Jiraiya, Shizune, and Anko standing behind him.

"Well I'm here to see how the training is going I'm a little concerned about your methods," said Shizune.

"Naw that was actually the most merciful I could have been. I could have strapped boulders onto their backs and then send the jaguars after them," replied Jigoku.

"You're a heartless bastard aren't you?" asked Jiraiya.

"You should see me at funerals," commented Jigoku as he sees the genin, Jounin, and Ryoga run back to them. Then they ran past them and the jaguars turned their attention to Jigoku, Shizune, Anko, and Jiraiya and looked ready to feast on them. "Hey guys you remember me right? Your beloved friendly dictator," said Jigoku with the others looking at him like he's insane. Well more insane than usual. Regardless the jaguars chased after them and pretty much everyone spent about two hours out running three very hungry jungle cats.

After evading the jaguars and a few restraining orders sent to the parents of the children Jigoku and Ryoga are currently teaching. Jigoku is now restricted to teaching the genin in only the weapons with a Jounin or the ANBU watching him. Bad news for Anko is that she's the one who has to keep an eye on Jigoku. Moving on Jigoku taught the kids the basics of each weapon he gave away. Hoping that Ryoga was satisfied with Jigoku's teachings it was his turn and decided on what he taught Kin.

So far his plan barely worked since only a few of them could actually figure out how to do the technique worked. Ryoga soon found out Hinata's element is water which he finds to be perfect for her. For Tenten it was wind, and Lee it was earth so he found himself in a bit of a bind. Ryoga can't teach Tenten or Lee any of those elements, but he can easily teach Hinata water techniques despite Kin being his main student. Luckily for him Hinata and Kin happen to be good friends because Kin happens to be vaguely responsible for hooking Naruto and Hinata up.

"Alright everyone take a thirty minute break and eat something light," instructed Ryoga as he went towards Jigoku and Anko.

The assembled genin were more than happy for the break. They all dropped to the ground panting and groaning. All of them were worn out and with some scrapes and bruises. Even Lee was exhausted and gained a uncontrollable, but very valid fear of cats. Despite hoping to be stronger, the genin asked for more than they bargained for.

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Shizune went into Naruto's room to check for any changes in Naruto's condition. As she reached the door she heard someone's voice who she did not recognized. She cracked open the door and peeked in to see a strange dark figure beside Naruto's bed. The figure was male, but what he was wearing was nothing but black. No clothes, no human features showing only black like a shadow. Before she could make a move, Shizune felt something grabbed her and the next thing was her being thrown in the room and the door closing by itself.

"It's not polite to be peeking on people kunoichi," said the figure.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" demanded Shizune.

"Who us? We have no true name. Our master calls us Sixhell," answered the strange figure.

"Sixhell?" said Shizune not understanding the weird name.

"Yes, we are capable of six different abilities beyond your pathetic human understanding," said Sixhell as he changed into a human sized black praying mantis. Shizune tried to move into a defensive position, but couldn't. "Struggle if you wish, but your attempts mean nothing to us. We also use the power of telekinesis, you have no chance to defeat us. But fear not we are not here to kill you or the boy," explained Sixhell.

"Then why are you here? If you would please explain?" asked Shizune knowing she has way of winning this.

"We come bearing a warning to the human race. The prophecy is coming to pass and humanity will face its darkest time once again," answered Sixhell.

"Humanity's darkest time? What do you mean?" she asked again.

_"Hear our tale and prepare for the worst. At one point the Demon and the Fallen will face each other in an indecisive battle. The usurper will try to claim the Angel's position and will fail. Then the Angel will face the Demon and the Monster in two battles. The second battle will bring the end of the Demon. The Monster will unleash his wrath upon the Angel and destroy the Angel as well as resurrect the Demon. After slaying the Angel the Monster shall be consumed by the Raging Heat. Deep inside the Abyss the Raging Heat will ally itself with the Freezing Cold and the Mimicking Shadow and will serve the Emperor of Silence who shall rise from his eternal slumber. During the rise of the Emperor the Demon and the Fallen will form an alliance and will face the Emperor, but will fail," _recited Sixhell as he release Shizune from his hold. "Now we must depart, but heed our warning and beware of the ones you aid. For within them hide the Heralds of the Emperor of Silence," warned Sixhell as he vanished. The unknown being left behind him a sleeping Naruto and a frightened Shizune who dropped to the ground shaking as the prophecy recited itself inside her head.

**Preview:**

After hearing a prophecy that seems out of this world. Shizune finds herself in turmoil as she must warn Tsunade of this terrifying experience. Sadly with the threat of Kekkei Kage her warning falls upon deaf ears. If that's not enough Morfa the last of the Lost Bloods infiltrates into the village with only one goal in her heart. Kill Naruto. With Naruto in a coma and the others training, Naruto is defenseless. Can anyone protect Naruto from this vengeful Blood Warrior or will he be killed before he can discover what he himself has done. Next time on Naruto: Bad Blood, Pain Redefined.

Author's Note:

Hope you've like the chapter, because now things are getting twisted with this new threat. I came up with this Emperor of Silence idea after going through a uncontrollable Transformers overload after reading on how Simon Furman recreated the Transformers history into what I think is totally badass. I decided to add in a BIG threat to everyone in the Naruto universe by bringing in someone who is based on Unicron. Sadly I can't think of a good enough name for him. So I would like to hear from anyone who can come up with a threatening name. This new foe won't show up until maybe seven chapters later mainly so I can wrap up the Kekkei Kage group. Also I would like to see if any of you can guess whose involved in this prophecy and their role in it.

The key characters are:

The Fallen

The Demon

The Monster

The Angel

The Raging Heat

The Freezing Cold

The Mimicking Shadow

The Usurper

Good luck


	20. Pain Redefined

**Pain Redefined**

After her encounter with Sixhell, Shizune left Naruto's room to find Tsunade. As she looks for her mentor, Sixhell's prophecy echoes inside her mind as she tries to figure out whose involved in this prophecy.

'Who could possibly be the ones in this? He said that the Demon and the Fallen will face each other in an indecisive battle. Could he mean Naruto-kun is one of the two, but which one. Wait he keeps mentioning the Demon and Naruto-kun was originally used to contain Kyuubi, but the Yondaime failed in sealing the biju. So does that mean Naruto-kun is the Demon. If so then who is the Fallen. Also whose the Monster and why does it seem that the Monster is protective of the Demon…. He means Jigoku-san! Then what about the other ones. The Fallen, the Usurper, the Angel, the Raging Heat, the Freezing Cold, The Mimicking Shadow, and the Emperor of Silence. I must warn Tsunade-sama at once,' thought Shizune as she finally found Tsunade in her office passed out with drool coming out of her mouth.

**"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Shizune causing Tsunade to wake up roughly.

"What?! What is it?" shouted Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama there's trouble," said Shizune as she panted.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Tsunade. Just as Shizune was about to mention what Sixhell has told her she was interrupted by a Chunin carrying a folder.

"Hokage-sama, the files on the combat bloodline code named Berserker are finished," said the Chunin.

"Code name? Combat Bloodline? What is he talking about?" asked Shizune almost forgetting about the prophecy.

"Yes, well the council seem interested in Naruto and Jigoku's bloodline. So they've been trying to find out more about it and their abilities. Personally I rather find a way to get rid of it from Naruto without him being harmed and make sure no one ever finds out about it," explained Tsunade as she looked at the reports. "What the…?" she gasped. "It can't be," she muttered.

"What? What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune fearing that whatever is in the report may bring more trouble.

"There's a DNA match to Jigoku's blood with a shinobi of our village," answered the very poor gambler.

"What!? But Jigoku's not from this village," claimed Shizune. "Who's it matched to?" she asked.

"Takaya Jaygo. The Rex of the Full Moon," said Tsunade.

"Takaya Jaygo? You mean leader of Konoha's most rebellious and only five man team?" questioned Shizune in fear.

"Yes, the Dino-nins," answered Tsunade darkly. "I'm sure you've heard of the stories about them," said Tsunade.

"Of course, every clan leader, Hokage, Anbu, and high ranking Jounin has heard about them. Who hasn't, they were not only rebels, but they were dangerous and powerful. Even the Anbu couldn't do the missions they took. And they're the best," mentioned Shizune.

"True, but they never obeyed anyone's orders. Not even from Sarutobi-sensei could get them to listen. In fact they have on several occasions have deserted our village whenever they **felt** like it. Yet, sensei always let them back into the fold simply because they always come back," said Tsunade. "Do you even know why they are so powerful?" she asked and Shizune shook her head meaning know. "They were powerful because Jaygo created a jutsu that turned them into full size dinosaurs only with some added abilities," she explained.

"But this is unreal Jaygo died nineteen years ago. How could he have had a child without anyone knowing?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know, but this needs my attention more. So Shizune I need you to tell me about what have to tell me in a short term," ordered Tsunade.

Despite the importance of the prophecy, Shizune summarized it in a simpler way by getting to the point. Sadly Tsunade was not convinced believing someone is trying to trick them. Regardless Tsunade told Shizune that if she can provide proof of this prophecy then she'll reconsider it. Despite being upset with her sensei, Shizune agreed to provide the proof she needs. As she left Tsunade looked at the files on the Berserkers and glanced at the report about gaining Jigoku's blood sample.

'What the fuck? He gave five doctors head injuries. Twelve nurses cracked ribs, seven nurses broken limbs, twenty-six Chunin severe beatings, thirteen Jounin seven broken bones, hospitalized over half of the Anbu and nearly decapitated Ibiki,' thought Tsunade in shock. She then looked a one piece of random information titled 'Jigoku's Ten Most Used Words' labeled in a countdown format.

10. Pipsqueak

9. Runt

8. Up

7. Yours

6. Pimpmobile

5. Bite

4. My

3. Hairy

2. Lilacs

1. Ass

'Out of all of them I don't recall Jigoku every saying lilacs or pimpmobile whatever that is,' thought Tsunade as she continued to read the files.

Meanwhile, as Tsunade thought about Jigoku's top ten, said psychopath sneezed and _accidentally _threw one of his spears at Sakura who panicked and ran away back to her home. This caused everyone to think that the pink haired harpy had the right idea. Too bad their thoughts were interrupted by Jigoku.

"I don't know whose thinking about me, but they better get on the next pimpmobile out of here or their Ass is going to be meeting the lilacs!" shouted Jigoku. Then he pointed at Kiba and Akamaru. "Rejected Taco Bell dog and pet go retrieve the pink, annoying, whiny one and I won't gut the two of you like fishes," he ordered and the two were gone. As Kiba and Akamaru ran off to bring Sakura back Jigoku looked at his remaining students. "Well what are of you standing around for? Keep practicing!" ordered Jigoku and the kids continue to train.

As the training continued one genin was becoming more focused on one goal. Defeating Naruto. After his extremely painful, crushing, and humiliating defeat by Naruto, Neji became enraged by the fact that he was not only defeated. He was filled with more rage as he found out that his left eye was sliced open and could not be used. When Tsunade returned to the village she offered to fix his eye, but Neji refused.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix your eye?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm positive that I don't want it fixed," stated Neji surprising his team and Hiashi.

"But why Neji?" asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, that village outcast has not only humiliated me, but the Hyuga clan as well. And to further embarrass us he is not involved with Hinata-sama. For this I swear that I will not be healed until I have not only restore the honor of the Hyuga clan, but also have put that **freak** in his place. By **crushing** him in the most horrific way possible," swore Neji.

**End of flashback**

As Neji continue to strike at a training dummy with his tambo with his only Byakugan eye activated the other genin were also thinking while they trained.

Kin: _Maybe if I use one of my hookswords to snare my opponents arm and use the other one to trip him. Yeah that can work._

Ino:_ Once I've mastered this whip Jigoku will start to think that I'm worthy of Naruto's time and I then soon enough I will have some kids with an unstoppable bloodline._

Tenten:_ Damn this thing is heavy, but if I manage to master it. Then I might be able to get Naruto's attention. I'm sure he's more into strong girls._

Chouji: _I'll show him that I'm not fat and that I can be strong._

Shino:_ ………………………………..._(What can I say? The kid doesn't reveal a lot but it's cool I'm like that too.)

Lee: _**THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Hinata:_ I need to get stronger so I can no longer be a burden to everyone._

_Dream_

_Everything was dark, just shadows and silhouettes overlapping each other. Below Naruto was a line, a pathway with back dots, people. He looked at the sky and saw four silhouettes in different colors. One was white with angel wings, the second was floating in a dark blue hue with purple mist emitting from behind it. The third green and growing in size, and was taking a much more detailed shape._

_The green being's form was humanoid in structure, but that was the only similarity. It's skull structure was long and had spikes along the sides. In the center was a huge glowing yellow eye. The being also has two long curved horns protruding near the eye. It's face was covered by a mouth mask and it's eyes were crimson with no pupils. Its arm were strong looking with three claws on each hand. The only fingers that weren't claws were the thumbs and the pinkies. It's legs were muscular and had four clawed toes. Circling around the Green Entity were three glowing orbs._

_Quickly moving away Naruto saw the fourth silhouette that was glowing orange and it was drawing him towards it. Naruto didn't understand in the slightest as he floated towards it. When he got close to it he saw what it was. It was a like a suit of armor only more impressive. It had a lean male frame, but displayed a sense on strength within itself. The shoulders were triangular with what looked like opening lines meaning that it had some kind of hidden weapon of some sort within it. On the back were two huge broad swords mounted on it with the blades facing away from the armor meaning the swords attach from the dull side. The chest section has chest plates similar to Naruto's own Devastator chest plates. The forearms had gauntlets with small three pointed crystals on it and small pen wide darts protruding from the wrists. The legs also has the same crystals on the outer sides. Then looking at the helmet Naruto saw the same three point crystal on the center of the forehead forming a crest. In place on the eyes was a "V" lens and a battle mask that connects to the lens. The armor was colored red-orange with a blue mesh underneath it. Naruto tried to reach out to the armor but then everything turned white._

_End of Dream_

Naruto slowly woke up to see white ceiling tiles in front of him. To Naruto this was weird, because the last he remembered with the exemption of his dream was being in the forest, then blank.

_Whoa this is weird. How did I get here and why is the ceiling in front of me when it should've been a wall?_

_That's because you're in the hospital. On a bed, and you're apparently looking at an actual ceiling Runt._

_Aniki?_

_Wuz up my Runt?_

_Why am I in the hospital?_

_Well…..uh….. Well look at the time I got to get back to work. Peace out Runt._

_Wa-wait Aniki! You didn't answer my….. Oh well, damn I wonder if Hinata-chan will visit me?_

Jigoku sighed after he broke his mental conversation with Naruto. Jigoku looked at all the Genin in front of him and decided to give them a break. even though he could care less about any of them, Jigoku knew they happen to be important to Naruto. Before he gives them the break he decides to examine them.

Sakura aka Big Forehead child: by far the weakest out of all of them. All skills are unremarkable, despite her so called perfect chakra control. After doing something that is only a little difficult she is drain instantly. Thinks she is attractive, but I've seen better looking dead rats. Claims to be "in love" with Itachi's runt of a brother, but it ain't gonna happen. If she were to wise up, she "might" actually be below average as a fighter, but there's no chance of that happening.

Ino aka Big Mouth Blonde: slightly better than Sakura. Her only real talents are her family's secret techniques and botany. Handy in espionage and for poisons respectively. Still not enough though, and like her friend she is shallow. Believes she can get any guy and them leave them for another. Overall there is nothing special at all about her.

Hinata aka Pipsqueak: being the Runt's semi-official girlfriend, I care about her by that extension. Despite her confidence problem, Hinata happens to be very skilled. Her form is nearly flawless and her movements are fluid. A perfect balance for the Runt's sloppy and spontaneous combat skills. I think her skill reflects her affinity to water. With some more time with the Runt, she'll get stronger and will no doubt have great kids with the Runt. But that's thinking to far.

Tenten aka….. Well I can't think of a nickname for her. Oh wait I got one, Tenten Babaganoosh. Sounds funny and besides she doesn't have a last name. Anyway for her all I can say is that she really loves throwing weapons. She is defiantly more skill than Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, but that's due to having more experience. Her only flaw is that she relies on her weapons more than anything else.

Kin aka Former Bell Girl turned Hooksword mistress: now this girl is a surprise. First off I thought she was only training just to get stronger. That is half true the other half happens to be that she wants to help Naruto with Kekkei Kage. On the side she is also trying to make sure Naruto and Hinata are hooked up. Her element happens to be lightning which I would of figured would have made her hate Hinata. Instead they happen to be good friends. Overall Kin happens to be one of the top three girls in this group.

Neji aka Broody One Eyed Brat: after having his ass handed to him by my Runt. This punk has been obsessed with trying to fix his wounded pride. He trains himself beyond his bloodline's limits, and I can't help but laugh at the irony of it. He used to believe that destiny and fate could not be altered and now he tries to change his fate.

Kiba and Akamaru aka Mutt face (Kiba) and (Akamaru) Owner: I find nothing fascinating about them at all. The real complaint I have about him is that he smells so much like a dog that I believe he sleeps with dogs in the rain or something. Really who the fucking Hell can stand to smell like that.

Shino aka Bug boy: I can't say much for this one, not because of him being a walking hive, but because he doesn't say much. In fact the only time he talks is well never actually. All I can wonder is this, if he ever gets a girlfriend and they have sex. Then wouldn't his girlfriend have bugs in her too?

Chouji aka human garbage disposal unit: despite his fatness this kid is quite strong, but not amazing in any sense. Still the kid can be a force to be reckon with once you find the right motivation for him. And I don't mean food, it seems that he has a crush on not one, but two girls in the area. One is obviously Ino while the other is shockingly enough Tenten. I can actually imagine him getting one of them if he met Ino's standard which are stupidly too high. But his love life is not important.

Lee aka Dangerously Unstable Species Unknown: now this kid scares the Hell out of me with all of his shouting. He way to overly eager to train and his mouth is apparently stuck on max volume. He must also be color blind to think that his outfit is great or that Sakura is beautiful, because he seriously needs his eyes checked.

"Alright brats break time!" yelled Jigoku. All the Genin collapsed to the ground. "Also being how the Runt is out of his coma, so I'm going to check on him," he added.

"How do you know?" demanded Neji.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out," snapped Jigoku as he left with Ryoga, Kin, and Hinata.

Meanwhile a redhead woman entered the hospital looking for Naruto. At that same time two doctors entered the blonde Berserker's room. Ironically the said boy is fast asleep again so one of the doctors grabbed him and carried him off. As they exited the room the redhead spotted them. The two doctors were shocked to see the redhead.

"Morfa! What the Hell are you doing here?" asked on of them.

"What does it look like? I'm after him," retorted Morfa.

"Hey you as swipes! Let go of my runt!" shouted you know who.

"Huh?" said the three apparent invaders who turned to see Naruto's brothers, his best friend, his semi-official girlfriend, and the others who followed along. Without thinking the doctor holding Naruto, threw him across the hall and out the window. Naruto woke up and noticed that he was hurled out of the hospital. As he flew right through the window much to everyone's shock and Jigoku's rage. Naruto gave a shout and flew back into the hospital in Battle Clad form. This was a shock to the boys who haven't seen Naruto in Battle Clad form before.

"LET'S ROCK!!!!!!" shouted Jigoku as he too turned into his Battle Clad form. Unlike Naruto's painful experience with transforming, Jigoku loved the sensation of being 'reformed' by their bloodline.

In response the two doctors morphed into two different Blood-Warriors. One of them was muscular with a huge orange mane and razor like claws. The other was less muscular with bone darts on his wrists. Morfa used the confusion to escape, Naruto was starting to grab his head in agony. Hinata saw this and was getting about her unofficial boyfriend being in pay.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata as she move towards him.

"MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto as his Battle Clad form reverted back into his normal form. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto turn back to normal despite being naked. Using this to his advantage the bone dart Blood-Warrior fired a bone dart at Naruto. The dart flew towards the young Berserker, but it was blocked by a thick wall of ice in front of Naruto. Reacting quickly Jigoku leaped over the ice wall and kicked the bone dart shooter's head off his body. Blood flew out of it's neck and a section of the mutant's spine can be seen hanging from the dismembered head. The head flew down the hall and landed in front of a nurse who was passing through. The nurse screamed in terror as the head started to dissolve in front of her.

The other Blood-Warrior turned to strike Jigoku, but the elder Berserker grabbed his arms and ripped them off with no enough. The Blood-Warrior screamed in agonizing horror as the fierce Berserker tore into his chest. As Jigoku continue to claw into the dying Kekkei Kage minion in a bloodthirsty craze. The dying warrior dropped onto the ground and started to dissolve. Everyone looked on in horror except Tsunade who passed out due to all the blood flying around. The last thing she said were two words.

"A nightmare,"

'Is this really what a Berserker is? A bloodthirsty murdering monster that will attack anything that is a threat?' questioned Ryoga.

'He's not human!' thought Sakura in fear.

'A nightmare indeed," thought Neji.

'I'm really starting to have second thought about wanted kids from Naruto now after seeing this guy attacking,' thought Ino who was feeling sick.

'I'm not hungry anymore,' thought Chouji. (It's the end of the world as we know it. Chouji not hungry. Quick Everyone into the Bunker!)

Kin would have made a comment if it weren't for the fact that she saw a file about the Berserker bloodline on the ground. She read the bottom line that says 'Conclusion on Berserkers behavior patterns: Overly aggressive to the point of a bloodlust insanity.

**Preview:**

Hardships continue as the Konoha shinobi start to feel more uncomfortable around Jigoku as his bloodlust grows. For Naruto he starts to wonder why he can no longer go into Battle Clad form. Rio having enough of the two Berserkers finally decides to put himself into the battle field in order to get what he wants from them. Morfa after finding Naruto's little problem will not go to great lengths to get him to reactivate his Battle Clad form. Will all of these events reshape everything Konoha knows. As the line between reality and illusions start to blur, an angelic shadow beings to reveal itself. Next time on Naruto Bad Blood: Dragula.

Author's note:

Well that's the twentieth chapter of Bad Blood and that puts an end to what I've labeled as the Hyper Blood/Lost Blood Arc. What comes up next is one of the more dark and confusing arc. Where good and evil blurs and deaths become more tragic for Naruto. Also Naruto's most recent dream plays an important role. As for the prophecy here's the list of whose who so far.

The Fallen

The Demon-Naruto

The Monster-Jigoku

The Angel

The Raging Heat

The Freezing Cold

The Mimicking Shadow

The Usurper

Sorry VampyreVixen16 you were only 2/3 right, but the Mimicking Shadow is one person and not a member of the Kekkei Kage. Still everyone should keep guessing to find out who they are even thought some of the characters will not be seen until later.


	21. Dragula

**Dragula**

Jigoku finished clawing at the dissolved remains of the Blood-Warrior and looked at Naruto with glowing catlike red eyes. The glowing faded as he saw his 'younger brother' looked at him in horror. They looked into each others eyes, both of them were scared of what they saw in them. Time seemed to stand still for the two berserkers and nothing mattered to them. Nothing, but each others eyes, red gazing into blue.

'Is this what I'll become? A murderous monster that will lash out at anything in sight?' thought Naruto in fear.

'Am I really that evil to you Naruto? Am I really what I fear that you will become?' questioned Jigoku.

Jigoku took a step forward and Naruto took a step back. Jigoku stopped when he saw the younger Berserker's reaction and looked down at the ground. Tsunade regained consciousness in time to see the two Berserkers act strangely to one another. Before she could say anything, Naruto dashed behind her and cling onto her jacket. Everyone looked at this in surprise, and Jigoku stood still.

The next day the two Berserkers stayed away from each other. For Jigoku, he was laying down on someone's roof looking at the Hokage Monument. He stared at the Yondaime's stone head in particular. He didn't even noticed Ryoga walking up to him.

"Hey man. So you still don't want to talk to him," stated Ryoga.

"How can I talk to him after what I did? Everywhere I look, I see his scared whiskered face. Even right now I see his face. That or the fact that I'm looking at a stone head of a dead guy who looks just like him," explained Jigoku.

"I would say it's because you **are **looking at the Yondaime's stone head," commented Ryoga. "Still I always wondered why he chose Naruto to try to seal this Kyuubi away inside him, yet failed," wondered Ryoga.

"Isn't it obvious man? The dead dude's the Runt's old man," stated Jigoku as if it was no big deal.

"Say what? How do you know?" questioned Ryoga.

"It's not that hard to figure it out dawg. Would any leader be willing to use someone else's child as a vessel if he wouldn't use his own kid," elaborated Jigoku.

At the same time as Jigoku and Ryoga are having this conversation. Naruto was right on top of his late father's rocky head. The events from yesterday still played in his mind. Then his thoughts drifted to when Jigoku taught him how to play the guitar before the Chunin exam finals.

**Flashback**

Jigoku and Naruto were sitting in a bench in the park. Jigoku was carrying an electric guitar and Naruto was looking at the instrument in curiosity. He had never seen a guitar before and thought it was some sort of weapon designed to use sound.

"Aniki what are you gonna teach me this time? A super cool jutsu with that weapon?" asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about? This ain't no weapon, this is an electric guitar, and I'm gonna teach ya how to play it," answered Jigoku handing naruto the guitar.

"What's a guitar?" asked the blonde. Jigoku gave him an annoyed look.

"Seriously, what the Hell do they **teach** you kids in school these days?!" yelled Jigoku.

After Jigoku's outburst, he started teaching Naruto the basics of the guitar. To their surprise Naruto had real talent with the guitar. He was so good he learned how to play the song "What I've Done" with Jigoku singing the lyrics.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you though of me_

_While I've cleaned this slate_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_(Naruto) na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_What I've done_

_(Naruto) na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Forgiving what I've done_

_(Naruto) na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

The two of them had a lot of fun playing and they've even drawn quite a crowd of girls listening. The two Berserkers didn't pay any attention to them. They kept playing for another hour then finally stopped. Suddenly all the girls listening started crowding over them asking them to play again or in some cases asked them out. Younger girls asking Naruto, while older girls were asking Jigoku. Luckily for Jigoku, Hana was walking by and saw all those girls around Jigoku. At first she thought Jigoku was flirting, but saw that he had a not so happy look on his face. So she jumped in and started attacking all the girls around her age. Using this to his advantage Jigoku made his escape.

'Thank you Dog-chick for being possessive. Despite the fact that I don't have any real interest in you, but you'll get over it soon,' thought Jigoku as he left.

As for Naruto, his apparent fan club were more persistent. No matter how many times he declined they just kept on coming. Finally he had enough when he told them he was dating Hinata. To his anger one of them insulted Hinata by calling her an ugly little freak with a horrible hairstyle. After hearing that Naruto was very merciless towards that girl by shouting very loudly and angrily.

**End of Flashback**

'Even though Aniki is an evil sadistic bastard. He still takes care of me and teaches me things that no one would,' thought Naruto as he began to realize that no matter what Jigoku will always care about him more than anyone else. With that thought in his head Naruto leaves his father's stone head to find his brother. Meanwhile, back with Jigoku and Ryoga who are now walking inside the Forest of Death. Little did they that they're about to have company.

Deep in the forest Rio is heading towards the two outsiders with three large men behind him. They wore generic clothing while Rio himself was wearing a form fitting battle armor. Rio took the lead and he had a determined look on his face while his minions looked on with blank stares. As they marched in the Forest of Death, no one was aware of the extremely strange duo running in the forest on their hands with washing machines on their backs. Where they got the washing machines and why they have said washing machines on their backs no one knows nor wants to know. Regardless Rio and his minions found Jigoku and Ryoga resting on top of same waterfall Jigoku jumped off to avoid three bees that were trapped in _his _radiation suit.

"Good day gentlemen," said Rio in a not so nice tone. The two friends turned to see Rio and his henchmen behind him.

"You!!" yelled the two warriors and they stood up and tensed themselves.

"Oh you aren't happy to see me?" taunted Rio in a mocking tone.

"Actually we are," countered Ryoga.

"Yeah, you've just saved us a lot of time heading back towards Mt. Guyot just to kick your ass," added Jigoku.

"Well then let's get started then," challenged Rio.

"Fine then. LET'S ROCK!!" shouted Jigoku as he went Battle Clad. As for Ryoga his entire body was freezing literally as ice formed on his forearms in to gauntlets and his legs were encased in ice grieves with axe blades in the shins.

"Hope you don't mind if I join in Jigoku," mentioned Ryoga.

"No problem just remember your time limit," said Jigoku.

"Quite interesting boys, so I guess it's our turn," said Rio as his warriors mutated into Apoc mk 2 in front of the two warriors.

"What the fuck?" asked Jigoku completely shocked at seeing these new model Blood-Warriors.

Sadly his question was not answered as Rio himself started to change in form as well. His body expanded into a large size, he easily towered over Jigoku by at least three feet. His forearms had spikes similar to vibration blades. His legs were thick and almost dragon like on top of his head were horns that shot up to the sky. His armor stretched along with his body and his teeth were lined with fangs and his eyes were nothing but black holes.

"Oh shit….," said Ryoga as he and Jigoku looked at their foe.

"How do you two like my Assault Skin? It's more than enough for the two of you, but I'll let my _pets play_ first," said the monsterized Rio as his minions jumped towards the two warriors.

Elsewhere Naruto was still looking for his brothers, but couldn't find them. Instead he found Hinata with her little sister Hanabi. Naruto remembered Hanabi only by a small margin since the little girl seems to be taking a little case of hero worshipping on Jigoku. Why? He didn't know, but he guessed it was because Jigoku was just different from the norm. Hanabi worshipped him so much that she even tried to fashion hair in the same dreads that Jigoku's hair is in. That nearly gave Hiashi a heart attack when he saw his youngest daughter's hair that day.

As Naruto was about to walk towards them he saw a flash of red from out of the corner of his eye. So instead Naruto followed the red away from everyone as it headed into a dark alley. Before it entered Naruto noticed it was a woman and a familiar one too. He followed the woman who left the alley and headed into a forest region and into a cave. The woman stopped and surveyed the area and then spoke.

"So you've followed me after all? Good now no one will bother us while I get down to business," said the woman.

"Who are you and why are you sneaking around the village?" asked Naruto.

"It's not easy looking for one murderer in a village filled with so many killers," said the woman.

"Who are you calling a murderer!?" yelled Naruto.

"You of course Uzumaki Naruto or should I say Berserker 3," said the woman who turned to face Naruto.

"You're that woman from before," whispered Naruto.

"I'm the leader and last surviving member of the Lost Blood unit. Morfa," stated Morfa.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"To seek my revenge on you of course," answered Morfa.

"What!?" yelled Naruto.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten. You're the one who murdered Znare and Likqid!!" yelled Morfa.

"I had no choice. It was either them or me, besides you people have murdered innocent people too," countered Naruto.

"True, but at least I didn't kill someone I care about!" yelled Morfa.

"What!?" shouted Naruto.

"You don't remember, because your subconscious mind buried it within the deepest pit of your memories. You have unwillingly locked one very important piece of information inside your head without knowing," explained Morfa.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, haven't you ever wondered why your former teacher Iruka isn't around lately?" mentioned Morfa.

"What are you talking about Iruka sensei is on a mission," argued Naruto.

"You wish. He's not on a mission, your Hokage only said that to hide the truth about his **death**. He's not coming back," countered Morfa.

"If he's not on a mission then where is he?" asked Naruto.

"In the afterlife. Right after **you've KILLED** **him!**" answered Morfa.

Back with Jigoku and Ryoga, they are now facing Rio's troops and don't seem to be winning. Jigoku lunged at one with his vibration blades and sliced off the spider limbs, but his blades fell off after cutting the limbs. Jigoku looked at his arms in shock and was smacked away by one of the other two Apoc mk 2s. Ryoga was evading them and rushed towards Rio. Ryoga fired ice bullets at Rio but he teleported and reappeared behind him and grabbed him by the throat. Ryoga tried to break free, but he was tossed aside. Jigoku landed on the ground and on of the new Apocs started stabbing him in his back literally. It rammed its claws into Jigoku's back mercilessly. Jigoku yelled in pain every time the enhanced Blood-Warrior slammed its claw into him.

"JIGOKU!!" yelled Ryoga as he was being attacked by the other two Apocs.

Reacting quickly Ryoga formed a large ice disk and threw it at one of the Apocs. The frozen disk flew into the air and sliced right through the incoming Apoc mk 2. The large mutant was cut from the below the chest and its upper half fell off the body. As for Jigoku, he jumped at the Apoc mk 2 attacking him and delivered a kick to its head. Using the kick as momentum to get his distance from it. Unexpectedly the Apoc mk 2 Jigoku faced started to burst in sections of its body. Suddenly the last Apoc mk 2 did the same to Ryoga's surprise and Rio's annoyance.

"Damn it. Their duration already over. I knew I should have let them stay in the development tanks a little longer," said Rio.

"Hey Superfreak!!" yelled Ryoga.

Rio turned to see Ryoga throw ice shards and him. He raised his arms up to block the attack, but he wasn't fast enough. Two of the shards flew straight into his eyes. They pierced into his eyes and blood can be seen dripping from them like fresh tears. Rio screamed in pain and was completely unaware of what coming next. Jigoku opened his left chest plate and was charging up his Devastator. Even though he couldn't see, Rio sensed Jigoku's power rising. He turned towards Jigoku's direction and was shocked at the power he felt.

**"DIE!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"** yelled Jigoku as he fired the Devastator at Rio. The blast hurled itself toward Rio with an unbelievable amount of force as he rammed into Rio. The blast flew even further into the forest for miles with Rio scream along the way.

When the blast cleared there was no sign of Rio only the scorch marks of the Devastator. The two warriors collapsed with Ryoga's ice weapons vaporizing. As they touch the dirt with their hands Asuma and Kurenai arrived.

"What the Hell happened here?" asked Asuma.

"Rio came by and attacked," answered Ryoga.

"What? Why?" asked Kurenai.

"Who cares! He's dead and we're not. So what is there to….." started Jigoku until he saw something he did not want to see.

"Why did you……..?" asked Ryoga until he saw what Jigoku saw. The two Jounin looked where the two were looking at and saw Rio still in his Assault Skin and extremely pissed off.

"You miserable **sons of bitches**…." hissed Rio with his anger building up. "**I'M GONNA SEND EVERY SINGLE OF YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!**" yelled the enraged Rio as he concentrated his power into his body and the area was starting to shift and explode. The four in front of him yelled in terror as the attack was affecting the area they are in. Then the area was gone in a flash.

Up in the air over Mt. Guyot a single human like being has hidden himself in the clouds looking over the area. He sensed a power surge coming from Konoha and flew there to investigate.

"So Rio, you decided to act on your own agenda now huh? Pity your plan to acquire the Berserker bloodline will be your undoing," said the being.

**Preview**

With Jigoku, Ryoga, Asuma, and Kurenai engulf by Rio's attack the village scrambles for any possible invasion. Sadly that is not the case, as this mysterious being head towards Konoha with intentions unknown to anyone. Naruto must come to terms with the shocking truth of his teacher's murder. And when Morfa uses Hinata as a hostage, will Naruto finally be able to emerge as a Berserker again and embrace his nightmarish reality and his true self. Or will he falter? Next time in Naruto Bad Blood: Broken Sunday

Things continue to be hard for our favorite Blonde Hellraiser as everything in his life falls apart doesn't it. As for the whose who list well nothing has been changed. And sorry Dragon Man 180, but Hinata is not the Angel. Besides when you think about it with Naruto as the Demon and the Angel will bring an end to the Demon during their second battle. So if Hinata were to be the Angel then she would have to face Naruto and end him. We all know neither would ever be willing to do that. Don't worry though Naruto will avenge Iruka, but first he has to find his center of calm in the ever raging hurricane of his life and find his purpose in all of it.


	22. Broken Sunday

**Broken Sunday**

After the flash vanished there was only Rio standing in an enormous crater. His Assault Skin morphed back into his human form and he dropped onto the ground. The effects of Rio's attack was felt by everyone in Konoha, which caused the shinobi to scramble. As for the genin group they were ordered to escort the civilians to the shelters. As for Naruto, he is starting to have a mental breakdown. Deep within his mind a memory that he has blocked out finally surfaces.

**Flashback**

Standing in the middle of the scorched forest was Naruto. A section of the forest was destroyed by the Devastator. Just before Naruto came too, Kakashi and Gai arrived to survey the area. The two Jounin approached the young Berserker, who finally moved a little. Naruto slowly regained his consciousness as he looked at the area. The boy saw Kakashi and Gai looking down at the ground with sad looks on their faces. Before he could ask them anything he saw something. An arm, a severed arm that used to be attached to a powerful Blood-Warrior, Apoc MK2.

"No…..It can't be. It can't be!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the arm. He picked it up and cradled it to his chest. "Iruka-sensei. I….I" he started.

"Naruto, what are you talking…..?" asked Gai, only to be stopped by what is said next.

"I…..I killed Iruka-sensei….! Iruka-sensei! With my own hands!!" shouted Naruto as the severed arm dissolved from his hands. He clenched his hands and shouted towards the heavens in sorrow. Then his Battle Clad form ripped itself from his body and Naruto stood there naked for a second before collapsing to the ground.

**End of Flashback**

"I….. I remember now……." said Naruto in a whispered tone. "The forest was nearly destroyed by the Devastator. I was holding the arm of Apoc MK2. That…..that was……" choked Naruto. "IRUKA-SENSEI'S ARM!!" yelled Naruto.

As Naruto came to this revelation, Hinata found her semi-official boyfriend with an older woman who happens to be the same older woman who tried to kill him. Hinata moved in closer to find out what was going only to hear the worst thing anyone could hear. Naruto had killed Iruka, this brought a shock to Hinata, because of how close Naruto and Iruka were to each other.

"No….it can't be true……" whispered Hinata trying to keep quiet, but stepped on an empty soda can.

Morfa heard the sound of the can being crushed and in a blink she grabbed Hinata by her left arm and her neck. Morfa was surprised about this turn of events that a Hyuga would be here, but decided to use this to her advantage. Moving before either Genin could react, Morfa grabbed Hinata from behind using her as a human shield. Hinata gasped in surprise as Morfa laughed.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" called out Hinata.

"So what will you do now Uzumaki Naruto? If you want to save her. Go into Battle Clad right now!" demanded Morfa. "Maybe this will give you some motivation!" she yelled as she transformed into Apoc MK2 right in front of Naruto and literally behind Hinata.

"Apoc…? Apoc MK2!" shouted Naruto.

"Well Naruto. If you want to save her. Go into Battle Clad right now! If you don't then your girlfriend will be shredded in front of you!" yelled Morfa. With that Morfa used the Apoc MK2's spider like limbs to rip Hinata's jacket and shirt.

"STOP!!" yelled Naruto as he jump towards them only to be stabbed in his stomach by a spider like limb thrust into towards him. He coughed up blood as he was pushed to the ground. Hinata watched in horror seeing Naruto impaled. "Hinata-chan….." mutted Naruto.

"Look at yourself Naruto. Are you just going to sit there and let an adorable young girl be killed right in front of you. Maybe you'll bleed to death long before she does? No doubt if you just stay there…." said Morfa.

'Power. I need that power again. The power to rise from the ashes of defeat and to destroy all you wish to harm those I want to protect. The power of The Berserker!' thought Naruto.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

_In a dark are Naruto is curled up in a ball surrounded by darkness._

_"Naruto. Naruto, what are you doing just sitting there?" asked a familiar voice._

_Naruto looked up and saw Iruka kneeling beside him. He looks like he's in perfect condition._

_"Iruka-sensei," said Naruto._

_Iruka just smiled at Naruto and looked ahead of them both. Naruto looked at where Iruka is facing and saw that armor from one of his dreams and can feel it calling out to him._

_"I understand now," said Naruto._

**Outside of Naruto's Mind**

"So you little son of a bitch are you dead or what?!" demanded Morfa.

'Thank you Iruka-sensei,' thought Naruto as he rose up as his eyes flashed blue and his pupil slit to resemble Jigoku's red cat-like eyes. "BERSERKER!!" he shouted.

"So you have some strength left after all," stated Morfa. Then she noticed a change in Naruto's chakra. "What the?"

In a bright flash Naruto's skin peeled off of his body. His vibration blades popped out from his forearms and the light from the flash reflected from the blades in an angle to show the three spiked crystal emerge from Naruto's forehead. The Devastator chest plates formed and his entire body was now covered in the dark scale material, while the spikes on his stomach flexed out to release contained air and chakra. Morfa couldn't believe it Naruto regained his Berserker form.

"YES!! THAT'S IT!!" shouted Morfa.

Immediately Naruto leaped into the air and kicked Morfa in the head forcing her to release Hinata. Morfa tumbled to the ground, while Naruto turned and grabbed the Hyuga heiress and leaped away from Morfa. Hinata looked up to see her semi-official boyfriend holding her.

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata causing Naruto to nod his head. Suddenly he let go of Hinata to face Morfa, who was getting back up.

"Morfa! It's time for us to finished what's been started!" challenged Naruto.

"You've finally regained your true monstrous self. I've been waiting for this moment. Kekkei Kage's greatest scientific mind Dr. Minakami recreated me. Not only can I take on this form, but ha ha ha!" stated Morfa as her body changed into another Blood-Warrior Naruto has fought.

"VACORE!!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes I also possess their characteristics when I have a piece of their cells," boasted Morfa as she started to change her form again. "Can you see? I can become any Blood-Warrior I wish." she roared.

"BREGULE!!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"And I was even given this ability!!" shouted Morfa as her body changed again. This time she combined Bregule's overall body structure with Vacore's chakra blasters, and Apoc MK2's spider-limbs. "Now Uzumaki Naruto I will erase you from existence!!" she declared to the young Berserker.

Naruto leaped into the air over Morfa's head and kicks Morfa in the process. Naruto lands on the ground with his back at Morfa's back.

"Come on Morfa! I'm over here!" yelled Naruto as he ran away from Morfa and Hinata.

"You're not getting away this time Naruto!" roared Morfa as she gave chase leaving Hinata.

'Naruto-kun. He did it. He became the Berserker again. To save me,' thought Hinata as she prayed for Naruto's safety.

Meanwhile, said Berserker is now running down the village streets leading a very pissed off Morfa in front of countless villagers and shinobi. This caused all the villagers to run to their homes and the shinobi to help protect the villagers. One Chunin tried to attack Morfa, but Naruto used his stun-beam to paralyze him. The two enhanced warriors left the village gate and headed away from Konoha. As they moved further away from the village Naruto turned around and fire a Hell Siren at Morfa. Morfa saw this and jumped away from the sound attack. Morfa dived towards Naruto to deliver a drop kick to his head, but the young Berserker leaped out of the away. The two continued their chase several more meters away and Naruto tried again, but with his stun-beam. He fired it three times, but Morfa dodged all three shots with ease.

'Damn it she's too fast!" thought Naruto as Morfa swiped at him with her left claw and knocked him down. She charged at him again, but Naruto use his right vibration blade to cut her right arm off. The arm spun around in the air for a few seconds then dropped to the ground. As for Naruto his vibration blade was clipped off from his forearm because of Morfa having Apoc MK2's blood in her system. Morfa laughed at Naruto as she picked up her severed arm and stuck it back on her body.

"What the fuck…..?" cursed Naruto.

"Now you'll pay for the deaths of Znare and Likqid," declared Morfa.

"Morfa. Why do you care so much about Znare and Likqid that you would risk everything for revenge?" asked Naruto.

"I guess you wouldn't understand this, but we of the Lost Blood are ruined humans. Even if were are recognized as useful soldiers. We are seen as expendable," explained Morfa.

"Expendable……?" said Naruto.

"Yes, we are allowed to live as experimental test subject only. Our only saving grace is the friendship of those who share the same burden. The only thing I can do in their memory now is to kill you Naruto. As you have killed my only friends," continued Morfa. "I would prefer for you to suffer in your last moments on earth. Suffer the torment of a thousand year of agony! That I will unleash! DIE UZUKAMI NARUTO!!" roared Morfa as she fire her chakra blasters at Naruto.

Naruto dodge the blast and looked at the damage it has done.

'What terrible strength. That blast was of a greater power that Vacore could ever use. Not only that, but her raw strength is beyond Bregule's own. Not only can she copy their abilities and form, but she can increase their powers as well,' realized Naruto as he fire a pressure shot at Morfa in the gut. The gravity attack went right through her, but the hole was closed up, by Morfa's rapid healing.

"You just don't get it do you? Your weapons are useless against me," declared Morfa as she shot a stream of Apoc MK2's acidic blood at Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the air to try to avoid the acid, but it hit his left knee. Naruto fell to the ground, he tried to get back up, but collapsed back down clutching his knee.

"Ah my leg! Damn it! Ahhh…." grunted Naruto.

"There's no escape for you now Naruto, but DEATH! I won't let you get away!" yelled Morfa as she shot more acid at Naruto. Naruto block the attack with his arm to prevent any from reaching his head or his strongest weapon. "Wow, you sacrificed you're arms to save the Devastator, but you can't use the Devastator without you arms anyway. I'VE WON THIS BATTLE AND YOU'VE LOST YOUR LIFE HA HA HA!!" claimed Morfa as she prepared her chakra blaster again.

As Morfa was gathering chakra for her final attack Naruto was doing the same thing. Morfa noticed this and felt something was off. She looked at Naruto and saw that his chest was glowing. She could barely hear him, but she was certain that he was saying "Come on," under his breath. Finally Naruto's chest plates opened up by themselves right in front of her very eyes.

"No it can't be!" she shouted as she fire her chakra blasters hoping that she can kill Naruto before he could fire. Sadly for her the Devastator was fired and overpowered her attack. The chakra blast from the Devastator engulfed her and started to dissolve her. "THIS IS INSANE!!" she yelled for the last time.

The blast went on for miles and finally cleared up with only Naruto standing with his body healing from his wounds. Naruto saw Morfa's severed arm and it reminded him of Iruka.

'Iruka-sensei,' thought Naruto as he walked back to Konoha. 'I won't ever surrender. I will keep on fighting. Even though that I've accepted the fact I've killed you and put everyone in danger. Please protect me and guide Iruka-sensei,'

"Please…….Father……." spoke Naruto thinking about Iruka and seeing his smiling face in the sky.

**Preview:**

After accepting the horrible deed he had committed, Naruto finds even more strength to face Kekkei Kage. To the discomfort of the Konoha Shinobi, Naruto has become more rebellious and starts to disobey orders. Searching for Kekkei Kage and with the desire to end this Hell that his friends and home have been force to see. Can anyone stop Naruto before he goes off the deep end? Next time on Naruto Bad Blood: Sounds like War.


	23. Sounds like War

**Sounds Like War**

Four weeks have past since Naruto defeated Morfa, and Naruto seems to be back to his old self. For about five minutes before hearing that his brothers are missing with Kurenai and Asuma. From that point Naruto has become very disobedient towards every Jounin who was ever in charge of him, because he is dead set on finding his brothers. The only Jounin that could even come close to keeping him under control is Anko, but even that is limited. Tsunade even looked at one report from Kakashi about Naruto not only disobeying him, but even flipped him the bird. Simply put the boy was becoming more and more like Jigoku than a Konoha shinobi.

Meanwhile inside the Konoha Hospital's record room, Shizune was looking over two files. Naruto's and Jigoku's medical records, which unsurprisingly is filled with more injuries inflicted **on** the staff than anything on them. Despite the fact that the two have constantly refer to each other as brothers there is no solid proof of them being brothers. The most obvious is the fact that they don't have the same blood type. Naruto's blood type is B while Jigoku's is O. Their eyes are completely different, Naruto's blue eyes and Jigoku's red eyes. The only similarity they have in their eyes is that Naruto's are starting to slit much like Jigoku's which is believed to be a side effect from their Kekkei Genkai. Their hair colors both of which are uncommon in regard to general public are not alike at all. Everyone was thrown off when they found out that Jigoku's hair was actually purple instead of black since it was so dark. Regardless the only thing they have in common is their Bloodline limit which is beyond all shinobi skills or any other Kekkei Genkai.

Shizune has read up on nearly every Bloodline limit and found no match from any. Not only that, but this Berserker bloodline goes against everything about how a Kekkei Genkai is defined. Most if not all use chakra the only exemption to the Berserker was apparently when they created Chakra blades which can be used by any shinobi, but from what she could gather is that those were applied as a means to help the Berserker to adapt to their constant change into their move dangerous form. After seeing Naruto go into Battle Clad in front of her very eyes and then seeing Jigoku turn into a demon ninja (see chapter 17 Goodbye for description.) and then into his own Battle Clad form. The structure of Battle Clad is obviously similar to both, but the key difference is that they seem to reflect the two warriors personas. Naruto's Battle Clad form is basic yet you could feel a sense of security when he is around you in that form. The way he fights in that form shows that Naruto is lacking in shinobi skills, but his skills as a fighter is superb with an aggressive yet defensive feel at the same time. Jigoku on the other hand has two vibration blades on both of his arms that are away from each other by at least thirty degrees. His dreads turned into spikes that are flexible and are just as deadly. The way he fights reflects his bloodlust and viciousness. Just being around him makes even the toughest of shinobi feel not only threatened, but also as weak a newborn child.

Four weeks earlier, and about then minutes later. Deep in the forest where Naruto and Morfa fought. The severed arm of Morfa started to go into a spasm. As it moved violently foam started to form from the stubby end. Soon enough the foam turned into the upper portion of a woman. That woman was Morfa who has unbelievably survived. She looked around the area and saw the scorch marks of her chakra blasters as well as the scorch mark of Naruto Devastator that she is on top of.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like I'm closer to being immortal than that Snake-breath pedophile Orochimaru. This I can definitely use to my advantage," said Morfa as she continue to reform herself.

Back in the present with Shizune, she decided that it was time to see exactly what the Berserker Bloodline is truly capable of. She managed to get a sample of both Naruto's and Jigoku's blood packs. She went into a research room that had two lab rats as well as many research equipment. Her thoughts are scattered with the prophecy and the Berserkers role in everything. As she gets started with her experiment, Kin saw her with the blood samples.

"Shizune-sensei what are you doing in here?" asked Kin as she entered the research room causing Shizune to jump.

"Kin-chan! Don't scare me like that!" yelled Shizune.

"Sorry about that, but what are you doing?" apologized Kin.

"I'm curious about the Berserker bloodline and its abilities," answered Shizune as she took a syringe and drew a small amount of Jigoku's blood sample. She then injected it into one of the lab rat. Then she took Naruto's sample and place a small portion under a microscope.

"Why did you inject that rat with human blood?" asked Kin not understanding since introducing human blood into an animal should kill it. (No idea if that actually happens, just roll with it.)

"I'm want to see if the Berserker bloodline can be passed down in an indirect way," answered Shizune.

"Why?" asked Kin.

"I remember when you told Tsunade-sama about your encounter with Riskoe with Naruto. You said that he claimed that Naruto and Jigoku are the first two pure bred Berserkers remember," explain Shizune.

_"Oh we're more that that little girl. We Berserkers are blessed with great power by the First Berserker. Those he attacked, he turned into warriors like him. Then our gift gradually developed into an actual bloodline. Many feared our power and wished for our extinction, but I've survived and found out about the first two pure bred Berserkers,"_

"Yes I remember," answered Kin.

"Well after hearing your story, I'm curious as to why the Berserker Bloodline has just recently become an actual Bloodline limit. It might be possible that it's not a Bloodline, but a mutation, or maybe the next step in human evolution," explained Shizune.

"Or maybe a virus still," replied Kin.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune as she turned away from the microscope.

"Take a look at that rat," answered Kin as she and Shizune looked at the said rat.

The lab rat was behaving very aggressively, lashing at the other rat that tried to escape the first one. The infected lab rat cornered the second rat and lunged at it. The attack was swipe and deadly, the uninfected rat was doomed when the infected rodent slashed it in the head with a powerful swipe. Its head split open and blood poured out. The second rat dropped dead as the first one started to move away from the corpse, but kept its eyes on it. Suddenly the body of the dead rat moved and the head started to heal. The revived rat lunged at the infected rat with the same viciousness of the first one. Kin and Shizune watched in horror.

"This.. This is impossible. How could these be happening?" said Shizune watching the two rat try to tear each other apart.

"The Berserker blood increases the rats natural abilities and raised their testosterones. They see each other as a threat and desire to kill each other," muttered Kin.

Elsewhere, in the Sand village Naruto along with Shikamaru, Lee, and Tenten were sent to aid the suna-nin in guarding a strange artifact while some archaeologists investigate it. The haven't seen the artifact since it is in Suna territory, in fact the only reason they're there is because the archaeologists wanted extra protection. Despite the fact that Suna had Gaara, a Jinchuriki and the new Kazekage, the archaeologists felt a lot safer with a Berserker protecting them. As expected from the Konoha nin they reacted to this mission in various ways. Shikamaru complained about it being troublesome, Lee was…… well Lee.

Tenten was excited to be in a mission with Naruto around. After seeing Naruto in two different lights, Tenten sees Naruto more as great friend rather than someone to impress. On one hand, Naruto is a good friend who will give up his own life to help others, but at the same time he is an unstoppable force that has not found the immoveable object. Shikamaru once commented about that trait about Naruto never being there, but suspected it to be something he picked up from Jigoku. Just hearing that madman's name sent chills down to the very core of Tenten's soul. Naruto's so-called _Aniki_,the man who despite not being a ninja has struck fear in the hearts of Konoha's Jounin and Anbu. Hell even Anko is wary of him.

For Naruto this was a waste of time for him. He couldn't believe how he got assigned to a mission that meant nothing to him. He rather be out in front of Mt. Guyot charging into an army of Blood-Warriors with nothing but a butter knife than being here. Sadly for him, he has to be a guard in the desert fill Wind country. He tries to remembers one of his Ni-san's lessons about patience, but then again Berserkers are not known for patience.

"That's it!!" shouted Naruto startling Lee and Kankuro, who was supervising the two Konoha Genin. "This is nothing, but a fucking bullshit mission! I'm out!" continued the blonde Berserker as he started to walk away from his post which was the cave entrance the artifact was hidden inside of.

"Hey squirt!! You can't just leave. You work for us until this artifact has been fully excavated," scolded Kankuro trying to sound threatening. Ever since Shikamaru's squad appeared, the Suna-siblings have been a little wary of Konoha's unofficial Warrior of Mass Destruction. Gaara is still shook up from his battle with Naruto when he was in Battle Clad form. He asked Temari to explain more about Naruto, only for his sister to cower in fear remembering her encounter with the young Berserker.

_No! Stay back! Get away from us you MONSTER!!_

"You want that puppet of your shoved up your ass so far that it comes out of your gut?" threatened Naruto. This caused Kankuro to back down, since he's not in the mood of suffering before dying. After that Naruto went off to find Shikamaru or Gaara to get himself out of the mission and back to more important matters.

Meanwhile, the archeologists are busy studying the artifact. They were being watched by Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari. The artifact was about eight feet in height and three feet in width. It was circular with a hole in the center. It's diameter is at least ten inches. The artifact appeared hollow, but in truth it was very heavy. There was a clear screen like object forty-five degrees right of the hole that was made out of a material similar to diamond.

The archeologists were amazed by this thing. The artifact is quite simple, yet still interesting. Just then Naruto entered the area to have a word with Shikamaru or Gaara. One of the archeologists turned to see Naruto and stopped taking notes on the artifact and started taking notes on Naruto instead. Naruto ignored the archeologists and headed straight towards Shikamaru. For Shikamaru this is something he both knew would come and fears it. He has been told by many that Naruto has become more rebellious and will do anything to get what he wants. What Naruto wants more than anything else is to find his brothers.

"What do you want Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. 'Like I really need to ask,' he thought.

"I want out of this mission. I can't just stand here knowing that Aniki and Ni-san are out there. I should be out there looking for them, **not** here roasting my skin babysitting a bunch of eggheads playing with some rock," answered Naruto with his tone rising.

"Naruto, we are sent here for a reason. So just deal with it will ya. That is a direct order from your team leader," commented Shikamaru.

"But you're the leader of a team doing nothing," countered Naruto. "Sure it might seem important enough for Konoha, but only because we're being paid just so the science geeks can study this rock and **me** along the side. As much as I don't want to undermine your authority. I will **continue** to do everything in my power to get my ass back into the thick of battle," he added.

"What?" whispered Temari as she watched the Berserker challenge the genius slacker.

"I'm in the mood to bust some heads and right now I can't think of anywhere else better to do just that than Mt. Guyot," stated Naruto.

"Well consider this as a **formal** reprimand. You'll relieve Lee and Kankuro, then you will remain on sentry duty until I see fit to rotate the shifts. Understood," ordered Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Whatever. But it still changes nothing……" said Naruto as he turned away and headed towards where Lee and Kankuro are.

Later that night as everyone was starting to turn in except Naruto, who was stuck with sentry duty. The artifact was starting to glow a faint red hue, the glow and the artifact started to change. The red hue split into six glowing forms of energy. The six glows soon took on the forms of Silhouettes of six animal like creatures. One was a medieval dragon, the second was a griffin, the third was a minotaur, the fourth was a naga, the fifth was a phoenix, and the last was a floating leviathan. Just as soon as the six creatures were formed the burst out of the cave.

Naruto, feeling the burst of power headed towards the area and saw the six strange glowing creatures. The creatures were destroying the area around them with brutal savagery. They stopped their assault when the minotaur sniffed the air and spotted Naruto watching them. With an earsplitting roar, the minotaur charged towards Naruto with the intent to kill him. Reacting quickly Naruto flipped over the minotaur, but was caught off guard by the naga tackling him from behind. Naruto hit the ground and rolled to the right to avoid the phoenix that shot a stream of fire at him. He stopped rolling to see the leviathan dive down towards him. Wasting no time Naruto back-spring off the ground and lunged forward as the great serpent crashed into the sand.

As Naruto was fighting the creatures, Shikamaru and the rest of his team heard the sounds of battle along with Gaara and his siblings to the dig site. They arrived to see Naruto fighting the creatures, yet he did not go into Battle Clad. The creatures moved swiftly and were fierce with no remorse. As many of the archeologists ran for their lives, Naruto continued to battle the six unknown monsters. The shinobi tried to come to Naruto's aid, but the dragon and phoenix set up are fire wall to block all of them.

"What the Hell are those things!?" yelled Tenten as she grabbed some shuriken, ready to strike if possible.

"I have no idea. I've never seen any of these things," answered Temari as she got her fan ready to blow the flames away.

"Naruto-kun is in trouble. We have to help him!" yelled Lee as he rushed towards the flames only to be held back by Kankuro.

"He's right, but how do we face these things?" asked Shikamaru. "We don't know anything about them or why they are attacking,"

"I say we attack first, ask questions later," argued Kankuro as he let Lee go.

"Do it, but I want them alive!" ordered Gaara.

Four weeks earlier, the Hyper-Blood Team 5 minus Zenclaw found the location of Naruto and Morfa's battle. They stood in the middle of the area, grouped together.

"So this is the area Dr. Minakami felt the powerful wave of chakra," stated Tol-ZX.

"Yes, and judging from these scorch marks. It would seem that something with a powerful chakra blast attack was responsible for this damage," said Thrashzerb.

"A Berserker?" asked Elegon looking at the destroyed area.

"Not this one, look over here this is a scorch mark made by the Berserker's Devastator. This one is different, maybe a Vacore model," answered Blasker.

"But that's impossible!" yelled Thrashzerb. "One puny little Vacore couldn't have that kind of power," he argued.

"You're Thrashzerb, the ONLY Blood-Warrior that could ever be this powerful is me and that when I fire all of the chakra beams at once," reasoned Tol-ZX.

_You are correct Tol-ZX._

"Dr. Minakami…..?" said Tol-ZX. As he soon as he heard his master's voice a huge transparent image of Minakami appeared above them. The Hyper Bloods kneeled down in respect to him.

_The power that was present here is indeed highly disturbing. I have looked over all of our Blood-Warrior records and have found no creature that could match you power Tol-ZX. I believe that whatever this thing is may be some unseen mutation or even a whole new abomination that the world is not ready for._

"A mutation?" asked Blasker.

_Yes, a creature that has found a way to elude even my telepathic abilities. A creature that may even be aware of what is going on around it._

Before Minakami could explain even further, Elegon was yanked away from the group. He gave out a gargled yell for help. The others turned to see their teammate dragged into the forest where his screams of terror came to an halt.

"ELEGON!!" yelled his team.

_Whoever you are release Elegon at once!_

With that command the forest was being lit up in flames. All they could see was Elegon's shadow along with something latched onto him. In an act of desperation Elegon sent a shock of bio-electricity to show the attacker's face. It was Morfa who latched onto Elegon and is draining him alive.

_Morfa! What the Hell are you doing?! Release Elegon at once!_

"I'm afraid I can't do that Doctor. You see I need Elegon in order to recover from my battle from Naruto. Even as I speak Elegon and I are becoming one and not in a good way for him. As I have soon discovered that the modification you have done to me. My body created side-effects that are beneficial to me. One of them is that I can absorb the body of any Blood-Warrior and turn it into energy as well as acquire their own unique abilities like Elegon's Electricity," explained Morfa as she completely fused with Elegon's body.

"Elegon……" whispered Blasker as he watch another of his teammates die in front of him.

"You sick Bitch…. I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO THE PITS OF HELL!!" yelled Thrashzerb as he fired out a stream of ice at Morfa. Morfa avoided the attack by leaping into the air. Suddenly Blasker's bio-darts flew at her, the darts hit her, but she was not harmed at all.

"That's an impressive attack Blasker. I'll keep you in mind as my next meal. Until then stay alive for me!" yelled Morfa as she flew off laughing.

Back in the present, Naruto was reaching his boiling point. He was being overpowered by these six creature. Finally he snapped, as the dragon and phoenix sent streams of fire at him. Naruto stood there for a second and then lunged out and grabbed the leviathan and swung it at the naga and minotaur. The dragon tried to attack Naruto, but Naruto delivered a right cross that send the dragon flying into the griffin. Soon Naruto turned and crossed his arms as the naga, minotaur, and the griffin charged towards him. Naruto then used his Sho-Kaze-Ken and the three creatures swirled around in the air. Naruto along with them, as he created a Kage Bushin. He extended his right hand for the shadow clone to spin his chakra to form the Rasengan. He hurled himself to phoenix that was nearby. He tore right through the left wing completely off the body of the fiery bird. As soon as he touched the sand, Naruto back flipped when the naga charged at him. Naruto, then grabs the naga's spine and yanked it out of the naga. Afterward Naruto dashed to the minotaur and grabbed it's jaw. Suddenly Naruto ripped right off the minotaur causing the beast to stumble back. Spotting a saber from the cave that was thrown around during the battle, Naruto seized the weapon and ran towards the remaining creatures. The minotaur was holding its now destroyed mouth in agony only to later feel the cold metal as the saber sliced it into four pieces as Naruto continued towards the others. The leviathan lunged at him only to be impaled by the saber, then it was pulled from the leviathan's head. Naruto cut the griffin's gut open as it flew overhead and the intestine spewed out as it flew. Naruto glared at the dragon as it glared at him, then the dragon burst into flames and flew into the saber. Naruto looked at the sword and noticed the change, but didn't care.

The flames died down for everyone to see the damage done as Naruto walked towards Shikamaru even more aggravated than before.

"Can we go home NOW!" growled Naruto.

**Preview:**

Losing control of his increasingly short temper, Naruto has finally decided to go to Mt. Guyot to find his brothers. Meanwhile inside Mt. Guyot, Rio comes face to face with the ruler of Kekkei Kage who knows of Rio's ambition. Morfa makes her way to the mountain lair as well to make good on her promise of absorbing the rest of the Hyper Blood team. As these events unfold will the secret behind the Berserkers and the prophecy be revealed? Next time on Naruto Bad Blood: Dance with the Devil.


	24. Dance With the Devil

**Dance With the Devil**

One week has past since Naruto has fought the six artifact creatures. The mission was seen as a failure under the fact that the artifact reacted peculiarly towards Naruto and was destroyed. Many put the blame on Naruto, but would not dare to verbally mention anything about him in front of Tsunade or anyone very close to him. The list of those precious people is short and shrinking, but the people of Konoha are extremely happy that the top two of that list are missing. Especially the most dangerous, extremely unpredictable, and criminally insane of the two. Sadly for the villagers and many shinobi, the Uzumaki boy happened to take after the 'Evil One' as many prefer to call Jigoku along with other degrading or diabolical nicknames. The one trait that stands out is Jigoku's lack of respect for authority, as Naruto has just gotten into an argument with Kakashi inside the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto this is not open for discussion. I am ordering you to stop using that…..that _bloodline_," demanded Kakashi with venom in the word bloodline.

"Screw you Hakate! I ain't gonna just stop using my Battle Clad, just because you're scared of it," refused Naruto.

"Naruto, every time you use that 'Battle Clad' the villagers freak out and think of you as a demon rather than a person. Don't you want them to see you as a shinobi more than what they fear," stated Kakashi.

"So what?! I rather be seen as a demon than the Yondaime's Greatest Failure!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't you dare disrespect…..," started Kakashi, but he was cut off by Naruto as he interrupted.

"Disrespect what? Your Sensei? Our greatest Hokage? Our Undefeated Yellow Flash? The guy who used me to seal a nine tailed fox demon that instead of going inside me, ended up in the Afterlife!? That Yondaime right? Well FUCK HIM!!"

**SMACK!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone froze at that point after seeing Tsunade slap Naruto right across the face. The two blondes stared at each other, one in anger that also shows concern while the other holds in so much rage. Tsunade couldn't believe that Naruto would speak so badly about his idol the Yondaime. If only the boy knew of his true connection to the late young dead Hokage. Regardless, the fact of the matter is that Naruto has become too unstable for Konoha to control. Naruto has throughout his career as a shinobi has been more or less unique. First would be the standard D-rank missions, then his first C-rank turned A-rank where he met 'them' and unlocked 'it'. The Chunin Exams that lead to the Kekkei Kage revealing themselves to Naruto and indirectly Konoha, the Sand and Sound invasion, and his final battle with the near invincible Berserker 1. Many bloody battles and death followed after that.

Meanwhile, inside of Mt. Guyot Rio can be seen inside a large cylinder filled with liquid called the re-optimization tank. After defeating Jigoku and Ryoga, along with Asuma and Kurenai, Kekkei Kage located the worn out Rio and brought him back to their base. As he heals Minakami observes the process while also thinking about how he came to be in this state.

'Rio, you are hiding something from me. These actions you have taken seem to have been based on the fact that Riskoe was an incompatible Berserker. So instead he has focused on the only two left. Despite the goal of creating the ultimate army with the Berserkers as the basis. You seem to have planned on something much larger than we have thought. Just what is it thought?' thought Minakami.

As he watched Rio, the health meter was reading that Rio has been fully healed. The liquid in the re-optimization tank sank into vents and the breathing tube in Rio's mouth was removed. Rio opened his eyes to see Minakami looking straight at him. As Rio emerged from the re-optimization tank, Dr. Minakami spoke.

"So Rio, have you completed your little quest?" asked the old doctor.

"What are you talking about?" respond Rio.

"The fact that you used the Gravitation Pulse to defeat Berserker 2 tells me that you have abandoned our goal of using that perfect bloodline to create the ultimate army. We could try to capture the young one, but he is protected by Konoha," explained Minakami.

"Well it's a good thing that the boy has now become a rebellious warrior with a grudge," retorted Rio.

"So you believe he will come here?" asked Minakami.

"A better question is who can stop him from coming to us?" answered Rio. 'And when he does, the Berserker blood will be mine,' he mentally added.

"Interesting, too bad one of our salvage teams found a large tunnel in the crater," said the old doctor.

"What?" said Rio.

"They also did not find any bodies so. It is likely that they have used the tunnel to survive," continued Minakami as he left the lab.

'That miserable son of a bitch SURVIVED!!' mentally shouted Rio.

Two days later, the newly made Team 7 consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Kin who are still led by Kakashi for a standard C-rank mission. The mission was a simple delivery of an important document to some Feudal Lord. The route they took led to a path that is parallel to Mt. Guyot. Naruto kept giving side long glances to that mountain. Glances at his teammates and at the mountain, Naruto came to a conclusion.

"Kakashi. I think I spotted something, I'm gonna check it out," said Naruto via radio as he started to head to the mountain.

"Naruto. Stop, I'll check it out," said Kakashi as he headed to where Naruto was.

"Whatzzzzzzz……..Thazzzzzzz………Ka……zzzzzz….Shi……..zzzzzz……can….zzzzzz…….ou…..zzzzzz…… must be going through a tunnel or something," said Naruto as he faked his static transmission.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Jigoku……Jigoku……Jigoku…….,"

"Hmmmmm…….,"

"Jigoku……Jigoku……Jigoku…….,"

"Hmmmmm…….,"

"Jigoku……Jigoku……Jigoku…….,"

"Hmmmmm…….,"

"Jigoku……Jigoku……Jigoku…….,"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST THREE FUCKING TIMES!!! I'M NOT FUCKING DEAF DAMN IT!!!" shouted Jigoku as the one who was calling his name, who happens to be Kurenai.

"Calm down Jigoku, she's just trying to be sure you're fine," said Ryoga as he and Asuma brought the food they found. 'A first for anyone,' he thought.

"Great, now where are my pants?" asked Jigoku as he got off from the ground revealing his bare form.

"They were vaporized once you went into Battle Clad. Just be glad I have spares for you," answered Ryoga as he tossed a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt to Jigoku.

"Thanks bud," said Jigoku as he put on his new clothes in front of everyone. "Anyway where the Hell are we?" he asked.

"Not sure, last time I checked we fell through that tunnel you made. Strangely enough we fell into an underground cave that led us to here. Afterwards you passed out so Asuma and I checked the area, while Kurenai cast an illusion to mask our energy signatures," explained Ryoga.

"Yeah and you sleep pretty loud," commented Asuma.

"Not to mention you talk in your sleep. And I don't mean random gibberish, you constantly said 'kill all humans' over and over again. Do you have any idea how much you've scared me," added Kurenai.

"So what? I have an unchecked bloodlust. Big deal," argued Jigoku. "Still do you have a vague clue as to where we are?" he asked.

"Yep, right under Mt. Guyot," answered Ryoga.

"Mt. Guyot…huh? Bitchin," commented Jigoku.

Meanwhile, inside Mt. Guyot Rio heads towards another lab. The particular lab he is after is next to the Helix at the bottom level. He reached the door the is on the far right side away from the Helix.

"Yamamura! Is it ready!?" demanded Rio to an old lab worker.

"No such luck sir. I have tried every option I could think of, but I do believe that you could activated it with you own bio-energy," explained the old man.

"Well it's better to give it a shot," said Rio as he turned into his Assault Skin and grabbed a odd egg-shaped object. The rounded end opened up and launched itself onto Rio's right arm.

"I have just received word that Minakami believes that Rio is planning usurp us," said a deep voice.

"Why would he do something so foolish?" asked a high pitch voice.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? RIO IS A FOOL WHO SHALL PAY FOR HIS TREACHERY," called out an angry voice.

"Regardless, the threat is moot," said a calm voice.

"WHAT?" asked the angry one.

"Simple, Rchengel will handle this," answered calm.

"But rchengel doesn't come when called," said the high pitched voice.

Back with Rio with Yamamura an eerie glow can be seen with the object still attached to Rio's arm. The longer end was opened in a three way split with a red glowing orb inside.

"This is it!" yelled Rio as he chuckled darkly. "Now that I have the Extractor. The Berserkers blood will me mine," declared Rio.

Meanwhile on top of a large oak tree a Morfa looks at Mt. Guyot. After her desertion from Kekkei Kage, she has discovered that not only was she immortal in a sense. She also discovered her new absorption ability that she used on Elegon. Now she plans on revenge, but she needs more power.

'I just need to absorb the rest of the Hyper Blood Team 5. Too bad Zenclaw is dead and all that's left is one still intact arm, that I've already added to my collection. Just you wait Naruto, soon I will have the power I need to KILL you,' thought Morfa as she leaped away from the tree and headed to Mt. Guyot.

As for Shizune, who is still working on figuring out the Berserkers. From what she has gathered and remembering the prophecy that Sixhell told her, the Berserkers seem to be a part of it. She managed to find a book on deities and demon lords hoping for a clue. As she sat down at her desk, she set down the book and her notes that she made on the Berserker bloodline.

'This is insane, but I can't let this go. I have to do everything I can to help Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun,' thought Shizune as she opened the book.

Naruto stopped in front of a underground tunnel that was left over after his first attack on Mt. Guyot. He surveyed the area for anyone who happens to be in the area. Luckily no one is around. Before heading into the tunnel Naruto felt a powerful energy source like no other. The power was sweeping the entire area that it was almost impossible to not sense. It felt like it was spreading from the clouds and heading to Mt. Guyot.

'What is this power? It feels like a hurricane of energy is heading towards the mountain. Never did want to live forever, but I feel like I should head back home. No I have to go, if I don't then I'll never know if Aniki and Nisan are alive,' thought Naruto as he entered the tunnel.

At the same time Morfa felt that same power that Naruto felt. She was already inside the mountain and the power was heading to the Kekkei Kage stronghold.

'What the Hell? I've never felt something like this before. Something big is gonna happen here. I got to hurry and absorb the Elite team now or I'll never have my revenge,' thought Morfa as she split herself into three.

As for Rio, he is walking towards his quarters through a hallway thinking about what his next step is unaware of the coming storm.

'With the Extractor now in my possession. All I need now is a Berserker to obtain their power so I can combine it with my own. But which one to go after? The boy or the bastard?' thought Rio just before the ceiling above him collapsed in front of him. "What the fuck?!" shouted Rio as he covered his eyes.

The dust cleared and Rio saw an ominous glow right in front of him. Inside the glow as a feminine looking man looking at him. He wore a white business suit, with long silver hair, and a golden pendent around his neck. Rio was paralyzed in awe as he stood there.

'Who the Hell is he? I've never felt a power like this. I can move an inch, it's as if I'm in complete awe. But that's impossible there is no one who has this kind of power except Dr. Minakami, that Council, and myself. What the Bloody Hell is going on here?' thought Rio.

"At last Orion, I have found you. Now we have much to talk," said the being.

**Preview:**

The mysterious being has finally shown himself in front of Rio. With no idea of his foe's power, in desperation Rio begins in attempts his ascension to power. Meanwhile the surviving members of the Hyper Blood Team 5 are being hunted by a crazed Morfa. As Mt. Guyot turns into a battle field the Brother reunite while Tsunade sends a team led by Kakashi to Mt. Guyot to find Naruto. Will they make it in time or will this lead to the events that will shatter the reality everyone once knew. Next time on Naruto Bad Blood. Sons of Plunder.


	25. Sons of Plunder

**Sons of Plunder**

Now before Rio floating in the air was a being of great power. He could feel his powerful aura without even trying to focus on him. What truly frightened Rio was the fact that this being knew his first name. The only thing that Rio can hope for is that the Extractor is the only thing that is still secret.

"So Rio, I've heard that you've been hiding something from the company. Would you so kind as to tell me what that secret is? Or should I have to guess what it is that you're hiding?" asked the floating man.

'Does he know about it? No there is no way he could know, not even Minakami knows,' thought Rio.

"Now Orion. Hand over the Berserker Blood Extractor," ordered the floating being.

'What? How did he know?' thought Rio.

During this conversation Dr. Minakami felt the presence of Rchengel and was compelled to see if he is indeed in Mt. Guyot. As a precaution he had Tol-ZX, Thrashzerb, and Blasker in the ops room keeping an eye out for Morfa and the Berserkers. Yet as the Kekkei Kage begin their alert status no one notice that the Helix was starting to emit a very faint glow. As the Helix glows so do the crystals of Berserker brothers, which the two said odd Berserkers never even noticed.

'I don't understand. How could Rchengel be here now? There isn't any need for him to be awaken now. So why is he here? Could it be that he knows that something that even I do not know about?' thought Minakami as he continued to search for Rchengel's presence.

As for Rio, he continued to stare at the mysterious being in front of him. He was also enraged that this man knew about the Extractor. Now Rio had to move his plans ahead now.

"So what s your answer Orion?" asked the floating man with a calm smile, not a smirk.

"You want my answer? My answer is…. NO!" declared Rio as he changed into his Assault Skin and fire a gravity orb at his enemy. The orb was blocked by a transparent barrier and was bounced back towards Rio. Just before it could hit Rio he used another gravity orb at the ground to escape.

"So you would rather run then face your punishment before your true leader. Regardless, run all you want Orion. For you will soon learn that your only chance of survival is obedience," said the powerful being.

Meanwhile in ops Tol-ZX, Thrashzerb, and Blasker were experiencing static all across the monitors.

"What the Hell? What's going on? Give me a report now," ordered Tol-ZX.

"An unknown power source is interfering with all electronics. We're trying to bypass the interference right now sir," said a female comm.

"Do it. Thrashzerb, we're going to find Dr. Minakami right now," said Tol-ZX.

"Gotcha Tol-ZX," replied Thrashzerb as they both started to leave.

"Wait maybe I should tag along too," said Blasker feeling the need to be with his teammates.

"No we need you here to keep us posted for updates," ordered Tol-ZX.

"But Tol-ZX….," argued Blasker.

"Think about it Blasker, we need you here incase Morfa or the Berserkers were to show up now. Besides don't forget Morfa will try to absorb us. So we need to make us a much smaller and tougher target to search for," reasoned Thrashzerb.

"Yeah you're right. Okay I'll stay here and keep you guys informed," agreed Blasker.

"Good let's go Thrashzerb," ordered Tol-ZX as he left the ops room.

As Blasker watched his teammates leave, he started to feel much better about the situation.

"Tol-ZX's right, there is now way Morfa would be stupid enough to attack now," whispered Blasker. "Continue with the bypass so we can find out what's going on. And you try to establish contact with all Blood Warriors and tell them to keep away from the Commander and his unknown assailant," he ordered to two comm. personal.

"Yes sir," replied the two female personal with smirks on their faces.

As for Rio, he landed on the floor below him and caught the attention of two Kekkei Kage Blood-Warriors.

"Commander?" asked one of them. Rio looked at the two and got up.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" declared Rio as he ran past them and pushed them aside. One of them hit the wall and was out cold by the force of his leader.

"That's weird. What could Commander Rio be running from?" wondered the only standing Blood-Warrior before his head collapsed upon itself. He never had a chance to scream.

As Tol-ZX and Thrashzerb walked through one of the wrecked halls of the base. They surveyed the area, most of the glass has been broken and slabs of cement crumbling all over.

"Fuck, Tol-ZX if there are any survivors. They ain't around here," complained Thrashzerb.

"You're right Thrashzerb, but still we have to find either the doctor or the commander. Also keep an eye out for Morfa as well," said Tol-ZX. A sudden sound of cement cracking. "What the?" he asked.

Morfa jumped out of the debris and lunged at Thrashzerb. In retaliation Thrashzerb changed into his Hyper-Blood form and burned Morfa who jumped out of the way.

"Morfa," growled Thrashzerb. "I didn't think you had the balls to show your fuckin face here," he added with vemon as Tol-ZX chuckled behind him.

"I've been waiting for this. Now I can finally send you to HELL!" declared Tol-ZX as he too changed into his Hyper-Blood form. He opened his head's horn crest and gather chakra. "DIE YOU MISERABE BITCH!" he shouted as he fired his weapon at Morfa.

The shot blew a hole into her stomach and her body started to elongate strangely. Tol-ZX used his other chakra beam lenses and fired at her again. The multiple shots blew her to pieces and incinerated her. Only one small piece remained by Thrashzerb's right foot.

"Look at that. That sick freak is still alive," said Thrashzerb. Tol-ZX fired at the piece and vaporized it.

"Not anymore," declared Tol-ZX as Thrashzerb stomped on the area.

"That should be the last we ever see of that fuckin defect," commented Thrashzerb.

"Hmm…. I'm starting to think that it was a mistake to leave ops now," said Tol-ZX. "Come on we're going back now,"

"What?" asked Thrashzerb.

"Think about it for a second. Dr. Minakami is a Blood-Lord he can contact us whenever he wanted," Answered the Elite leader.

"So you mean the doctor wanted us to stay in ops," said Thrashzerb.

"Right, with Morfa sneaking in as soon as we left. This was a setup, she most likely targeted Blasker when we left. That's why we got no warning before she attacked us," reasoned Tol-ZX.

"T-t-t-Tol," called Blasker who looked like he was infected as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Blasker!" cried out Thrashzerb as he ran to his fallen comrade. He tried to pickup up slowly. "Hey what's wrong man?" asked the worried Hyper-Blood. Blasker grabbed Thrashzerb's left lower arm and his hand started to merge with Thrashzerb.

"THRASHZERB! GET BACK! THAT'S NOT BLASKER!" shouted Tol-ZX.

Thrashzerb yelled in fear of what was going on. He swung _Blasker_ out into the open as Tol-ZX prepared to fire at the imposter. His shot hit their target and freed Thrashzerb.

"This is insane. If that was Morfa just now. Then who the fucking Hell did we kill earlier?" asked Tol-ZX.

He rushed to Thrashzerb to check on his wounded comrade, but Thrashzerb swung out his upper left arm as his leader. Thrashzerb grunted in agony as his body started to mutate. His lower arms were breaking off, skin, flesh, muscle, ligaments, and bones broke off. The wounds were being filled out by whip-like tentacles. His shoulders bulged out with the sound of bones exploding with in him as spikes shot out of his enlarged shoulders. His hands turned into bladed claws. His entire body expanded as he grew another three feet in height. Electricity flashed around him.

"No, it can't be. She infected Thrashzerb when she grabbed his arm," concluded Tol-ZX. "But that's impossible! She barely touch him!" he yelled in disbelief.

Soon after the mutation a feminine laugh was heard coming from the mutated Thrashzerb.

"You fucking bitch, you killed Blasker the same way didn't you," declared Tol-ZX.

"That's right Tol-ZX. Did you already forget? I told you that Blasker was next didn't I?" taunted Morfa.

"So you devoured him while we were busy fighting your doppelganger," reasoned the last Hyper-Blood member with barely suppressed rage.

"Doppelganger? Don't be stupid, the Morfa you've fought was just as much me as the 'woman' standing in front of you right now. You could think of it as a part of the colony," explained Morfa.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Tol-ZX.

"You still don't get it I'm saying any one part is as much the real me as any one part can be considered a replica," answered Morfa.

"So you've sacrificed half of your own body just to get to us," mentioned Tol-ZX.

"Sacrificed is such a strong word. I prefer to think of it as an exchange. In fact I feel much more fulfilled. Your friends have really hit the spot and more that make up for the flesh I've lost," gloated Morfa as she laughed.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU DISGUSTING FREAK! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT I KILL YOU EVEN AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE!" declared Tol-ZX as he fire his beams at Morfa.

Morfa dodged all of Tol-ZX's shots and move right past him.

"She's too fucking fast," cursed Tol-ZX as he turned an was hit by in the head by some sort of liquid that Morfa shot out of her mouth. "Shit," he cursed as he realized that it was the explosive chemicals of Blasker's bio-darts.

Morfa let out a thin stream of fire out from her mouth and his the liquid on Tol-ZX's head. The hornlike crest on Tol-ZX's head flew away from him yet amazingly enough Tol-ZX survive without any further injury.

"Don't be so surprised Tol-ZX. After all these are your friends own powers that you are now fighting against. How ironic that the leader of the Elite Hyper-Blood Team 5 is now forced to fight for his life against the might of his own teammates," taunted Morfa.

"Damn you," cursed Tol-ZX as he held his head in anger.

"But don't worry you'll be joining them soon," declared Morfa as she fired all of her bio-darts at Tol-ZX. Tol-ZX yelled in shock as the dart flew towards him.

Meanwhile directly underneath everything going on in Mt. Guyot. A somewhat vaguely important conversation is taking place.

"So Ryoga, who would you rather be killed by? Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers?" asked Jigoku.

"Damn tough call. I would say Michael Myers. Nothing against Jason, but I prefer my death to be less painful," Answered Ryoga.

"Really? I would go with Jason. He has a real sense of style when he kills someone," commented Jigoku.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Asuma as he continued to look for an escape route with Kurenai.

"Seriously, you two have been doing nothing but asking each other questions ranging from treaty violations, to fictional characters, to how you want to be killed. What's next? Who's got a bigger member?" complained Kurenai.

"Why would we ask that?" asked Ryoga.

"Yeah, we're not gay. Besides you're the one who thought of that. You hypocritical pervert," added Jigoku.

Kurenai just blushed and stuttered incoherent words after that.

The blast from the bio-darts sent Tol-ZX flying out of the hall and into one of the research labs. Tol-ZX hit one of the optimization tubes any laid there stunned for a moment.

"Oh? Still alive, huh?" asked Morfa. "Not bad, could I expect any less from the leader of the Hyper Blood Team 5, the one who lauded himself as the very strongest?" taunted Morfa as she look down at Tol-ZX as he struggled to get back up.

'Damn it, at this rate I'm as good as dead. So I have no choice but to use my Solar Tempest. But do I have enough energy to gather the power needed for it?' thought Tol-ZX as he knew he was running out of options.

"You must miss your friends, Tol-ZX. So what do you say? Ready to become a part of me?" asked Morfa.

'This is it, if I screw up now, it's all over for me. Plus, if I use it inside the base, who knows what kind of damage it'll cause' thought Tol-ZX.

"Elegon, Zenclaw, Blasker, and Thrashzerb are calling out to you Tol-ZX. They're waiting for you to join them inside me," said Morfa.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" yelled Tol-ZX. "I'm sick of your ranting and raving, you freak! I've already told you, I will kill you. EVEN AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE!" declared Tol-ZX as he opened his back exposing insect like wings and his stomach open up and showed that there nothing inside him.

"What the Hell is going on here?" muttered Morfa as she felt the heat around her drop. She looked at Tol-ZX and saw that he was gathering the heat around him. "I see, do you really think that freezing me will do any good? I've been design to handle much colder temperatures then this," she declared, but Tol-ZX was still gathering heat from the area. The heat gathered into his open stomach and continued to glow into a highly concentrated energy. "No way. He's not trying to freeze me. He's absorbing the heat and light around him and turning it into energy.

"THIS IS THE END MORFA! SEE YOU IN HELL!" roared Tol-ZX as he fired his Solar Tempest at Morfa. The beam of heated energy fired and hit Morfa and sent her fly away from the research lab. She crashed into a closed reinforced steel door. Most of her lower body was incinerated.

"Damn, what intense power," muttered Morfa as she tried to move his nearly destroyed body.

"So you're still alive? You're one stubborn bitch, but that's fine I still have enough energy to finish you off right here," said Tol-ZX as he charged up one more time into his right arm. Then Morfa started to giggle which turned into full blown laughter. "What the? Have you finally lost your mind?" asked Tol-ZX. Then another Morfa appeared and grabbed his left leg. "What the? You mean there was another one?" he cried out.

"It's amazing what the great doctor did to me so I could get my revenge on Naruto. Before I came here I split into three as a means of entering and sneaking up on all of you. And now I will have your body and your abilities to Tol-ZX," explained Morfa as he other self started absorbing Tol-ZX's leg.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Tol-ZX as he shot at his own leg and flew through the ceiling to escape.

"Crazy bastard. Acted more like a lizard than the bug," said the human looking Morfa.

"It's fine, at least he left us a sample of himself," replied the injured Morfa. The two Morfas fused together and their bodies started to mutate and created a new form. Her appearance was similar to Tol-ZX's only more feminine with two segmented whips on her lower backside, as well as twelve mini bio-darts on both of her forearms.

As for Rio he has ran far into the center of the base. He looked at his surroundings and grunted in frustration. Behind him the being appeared calm and collected.

"Come now Orion this foolish rebellion has gone on long enough," said the floating being.

'Stay calm and focus. It's alright, no matter what he says he can be beaten,' thought Rio.

"I'll give you one last piece of advice Orion. Don't piss me off," stated the powerful being.

'No I must defeat him. No matter what, I don't care how powerful he is. I cannot like a creature as powerful as him continue to exist!' mentally declared Rio. With that in mind Rio opened his mouth and a small black orb appeared inside him.

As it happened Dr. Minakami came to the center of the base behind Rio.

'No it can't be! Damn you Orion, what could you possibly be facing to force you to? Wait is that Rchengel?' thought Minakami.

Rio shot the orb out of his mouth and in flew between him and the being.

"THIS IS THE END RCHENGEL! GO TO HELL!" declared Rio as his orb expanded and started to suck everything in.

"NO DON'T DO IT! RCHENGEL YOU MUST ESCAPE!" yelled Minakami.

"Alexander," whispered Rchengel.

Rchengel put up a barrier around him as did Minakami. The barrier held them in place unlike everything else. Shockingly Rio was not affected.

"So how do you like my pseudo-black hole. My ultimate attack. The longer it stays here unaltered the stronger it's gravitational pull becomes. Not even you Rchengel can overcome this unstoppable power," boasted Rio.

"Damn you Orion. Do you realize what you are doing? Stop this now!" ordered Minakami.

"Oh I know what I'm doing you senile old goat, and I won't be stopping it. In fact I'll let it grow until it swallows him and everything around him and ensure that he is dead. I don't care how many souls go with him. Besides if this doesn't work then I'm as good as dead right now," declared Rio.

Meanwhile Jigoku has felt a shift in the area around him, Ryoga, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Hey, is it just me or does everything feel lighter?" asked Jigoku who felt this increasing change. What he didn't notice was that he was eight inches of the ground.

"OF COURSE EVERYTHING FEELS LIGHTER! WE FLOATING YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Asuma as he, Kurenai, and Ryoga floated towards the ceiling ahead of Jigoku.

"Okay, I was just asking, jeez," commented Jigoku as he grabbed the three above him and pulled them back down to the ground.

"Jigoku," said Ryoga.

"Yeah Fanggles?" asked Jigoku.

"Remind me to ask you how you did that later," answered Ryoga.

"No problem," replied Jigoku not noticing himself slightly fading.

As for above the Kekkei Kage base where all the mayhem did not reach. Two guards stood in front of one of the entrances unaware of the events below.

"Things sure are quiet huh?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking our relief so long to get here," replied his partner. (I know how they feel.)

"I just hope they get here before this storm hits," said the first guard as he looked at the storm clouds.

"No kidding," agreed the second guard.

Suddenly a bolt of red lightning struck the ground in front of them. The two guards covered their eyes from the weird colored lightning bolt. As they uncovered their eyes they saw a man stand in front of them. He was fairly tall with a gray business suit and red tie. What was really strange about him was that on his shaved head was a third eye right in the middle of his forehead.

"L-lord Council," muttered both guards. The was the last thing they said as their bodies were pulled to the ground harshly.

They screamed as their bodies were being crushed by Rio's pseudo-black hole below them. Council on the other hand was able to withstand the pull of increased gravity. He watch the two guards meet their painful demise.

"What could possibly be the cause of this?" asked Council in a calm manner. His right eye glowing blue.

"Isn't it obvious! Rio is the cause! Only he has the power of gravity manipulation!" yelled Council in a harsh manner. His left eye glowing red.

"Then that must mean that Rio was indeed planning to betray us!" yelled Council in a panicked manner. His top eye glowing yellow.

Elsewhere five Konoha shinobi race towards Mt. Guyot. The team is led by Kakashi with Gai, and the Ino-Shika-Cho Senor group. For them they have two mission objectives, one bring Naruto back to the village and two if possible rescue Asuma, Kurenai, and Ryoga. Rescuing Jigoku is optional. They spotted Naruto not too far into Mt. Guyot in fact they boy seems to be stuck.

"Naruto. I can't say that I'm happy with your attitude recently, but I need to take you back home now," said Kakashi as he approach Naruto.

"I can't," said Naruto as he started to go transparent in front of his teacher. Naruto turned around to face Kakashi but he fade away.

"What the?" said Kakashi as his team looked on in wonder.

Elsewhere mainly with Jigoku and the others. Jigoku was standing to fade just like Naruto.

"Uh Ryoga? Is this normal?" asked Jigoku as he faded into nothingness.

"What the fuck? Jigoku" yelled Ryoga as he and the two Konoha Shinobi watched this strange event that place.

Back with Rio, Minakami and Rchengel the pseudo-black hole continued to grow. Rchengel placed a barrier around him, but the gravity from Rio's creation was still pulling him in. He tried to stop himself, but so far he was only able to slow himself down. He applied more power into his barrier and he stopped himself only seven feet away from the pseudo-black hole. The barrier started to bend out of shape as Rchengel fought against the overwhelming might of the pseudo-black hole. Finally the barrier broke and Rchengel was pulled into the pseudo-black hole. He screamed in shock as he was sucked in.

"I DID IT I ORION RIO HAVE DEFEATED RCHENGEL. SO LONG RCHENGEL GIVE MY REGARDS TO THE EVENT HORIZON!" declared Rio as he started to laugh about his victory.

"Damn you Orion. Do you have any idea of what you have just done," whispered Minakami.

"Help me old man. We need to close the hole now," ordered Rio.

"You expect me to help you after what you have done to Lord Rchengel?" defied Minakami.

"DO IT OR WE'LL BOTH DIE FROM THE PSEUDO-BLACK HOLE!" yelled Rio as he prepared to neutralize the pseudo-black hole.

"Fine," agreed Minakami as he floated to Rio.

The two Blood-lords extended their arms and gathered their unnatural energy into their hands. Their energy glowed orange as they gathered more power.

"FIRE!" yelled Rio as they fired their energy at the black hole. The two orange beams his the center of the endless void, but nothing happened.

"It's no use the black hole has grown too powerful!" declared Minakami in fear.

"Let's try it again!" ordered Rio as the two gathered more energy into their hands. "FIRE!" he yelled again. The two beams went into the black hole, but this time the two beams started to spread almost like they were clogging the black hole. "VANISH! DAMN YOU! VANISH!" he shouted as the black hole was covered and then it exploded.

'Amazing he stopped the pseudo-black hole. What have I created?' thought Minakami.

"I've won. I've done it. Orion Rio have defeated Rchengel. NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" declared Rio as he fell deep into the base.

In the vast darkness there are two lights. One of which is orange and the other was red. In the center of the orange one was a blue orb while the red one has a purple orb inside. Soon the two light reached each other and the orange one started to blink.

"Aniki is that you?" asked the orange light.

"I must be runt sense I can tell that you," answered the red light now identified as Jigoku.

"What happened to use?" asked Naruto.

"No idea, but I think we'll find out by heading to that funny looking spiral," said Jigoku.

"What funny looking spiral?" asked Naruto as he floated left and right.

"Runt I don't think we need to look just feel," explained Jigoku. True to his word the spiral appeared in front of them. It was like the Helix with white light appearing to twist with what appeared to be a light that was blacker than the darkness around them.

"Wow," muttered Naruto.

"Yeah," agreed Jigoku.

Suddenly the spiral surrounded them both and the white light took Naruto while the black light grabbed Jigoku.

"Aniki!" yelled Naruto as his light was absorbed by the white light.

"Runt!" yelled Jigoku as he too was absorbed but by the black light.

_Naruto opened his now reformed eyes and saw his hands, but after looking he saw seven hooded men surrounding one naked man. The man was screaming in horrible pain as his eyes were being removed. The eyes were then engulfed in white fire and placed back into the man's eye sockets. The man screamed in horrible agony as his eyes were put back inside him. After the man's screaming stopped his eyes were shown to be almost featureless white._

_ "The Byakugan," Naruto whispered. _

_ Soon the scene changed into another that was frighteningly similar only this time the eyes only with two tomoe circling the pupil, the Sharingan. The images keep repeating themselves only with some changes involving the different body parts or fusing certain elements into the human experiment. Finally Naruto saw what seems to be the last one. _

_ The scene was the same except the man this time was laughing as the experiment was happening. Suddenly Naruto saw it, the man's skin was burning off and was replaced with scales. Bonelike spikes popped out of his forearms and turned into blades. His chest was bulging and hardening, his feet became two toed claws, and a diamond shaped like an Oni appeared on his forehead. The man broke free from his bonds and attacked the hooded men. He grabbed one's face and crushed his head like a grape. The hooded man's brain matter and blood flowed out of his crushed skull as the monster dropped his victim. The monster's right blade glowed and lengthened and slice another man in half. Then he grabbed the top half so that his victims organs can fall out on top of the fallen lower half. The berserk monster dropped the corpse and rushed to another and rammed his fist through another man's chest and threw his next victim at a wall filled with vials on the shelves. He grabbed the next one and lifted him to his face. The man begged for his life, but the monster yelled at his face and the man's face exploded. He dropped the corpse and ran after the last three that started to run. He plowed his right hand into one of the fleeing men's back and ripped his spine out with no effort. The monster swung the spine at the next man and caught him. He pulled the man to him and grabbed his the poor man's right rib with his left hand and grabbed his victim's left hip with the right and twisted him apart. Before he could reach his last victim he was stopped by the one he threw into a wall who had crawled towards the monster's leg. The monster looked at him and raised his left leg over the dying man's head. Before the foot reached his head the fallen man said one thing._

_ "Midaredouji," and they he was silenced as the foot crushed his skull._

_ "Berserk Prince? No I am the Oni!" declared the Oni._

_Soon the scene change and showed the Oni attacking a village. The people of the village were being slaughtered and those that weren't missing body parts were rising from where they fell and changed into beings similar to the Oni. Then the scene changed again and Naruto saw the Oni facing a man with a strange egg shaped device. The long portion of it was attached to the man's right arm and the end facing the Oni was opening like a mouth. Suddenly a glowing green beam shot out of the device. The beam hit the Oni and all of his blood poured out of his mouth and his monstrous features started to fall off leaving a normal human._

_ 'What was that? That thing, it deactivated the Berserker Bloodline? No, it did more it took the power away,' thought Naruto as everything flashed out and Naruto saw Rio with that device and pointed it at Jigoku who leapt at Rio._

**As for Jigoku he saw nothing but darkness. Soon the heat around him was rising as the darkness faded. Suddenly Jigoku was punched by a fist wearing a spike gauntlet. Jigoku hit a wall of fire, but it felt like a real wall only with the fire 'trapped' in it. Jigoku glared at his attacker and saw that it was that form he took on briefly before he gained his Battle Clad form. There was only one difference, the hood covered his head so well that you couldn't see his face. The only clue to a face would be two holes that would be where the eye are and a large hole that looks like a mouth. The freaky thing about the 'face' is that all three holes flickered like flames. Overall the 'face' was like a flaming Jack-o-lantern. Before Jigoku could say anything the flaming 'ninja' attacked again with a left straight punch. Jigoku used his right hand to move the fist to his left as Jigoku spun to his right and pulled a spinning backfist at his foe's left temple.**

** The 'ninja' took the hit and stumbled to his right. Then he spun left and extended his right leg to sweep Jigoku. Jigoku fell forward and rolled further forward and got on his feet. He glared at his opponent and saw him jerked his head slightly to the left. Then the 'ninja' ran towards Jigoku and jumped into the air and spun at him with his legs directed at Jigoku like a drill. Jigoku crossed his arms over his chest and took the hit. The impact of the drill kick sent him flying back into another flaming wall. Jigoku pulled himself up and saw the 'ninja' charge at him and tackled him into the wall again. Jigoku cupped his hands together and hammer strike his foes back. Then Jigoku used his left leg and kneed his adversary in his ribs. The 'ninja' pulled back a bit in time for Jigoku to swing a right hook at him. The two were to close to each other so they grappled and punched at one another.**

** As they attacked each other two dragon like serpents with only arms were attacking each other. One was black with glowing green markings that look like flames was attacking the other dragon. The dragon being attacked was red with dark purple dreads behind it's four horns around it's head. Beyond the dragons was a large powerful being watching Jigoku's battle. The being watched with a sadistic smirk and a sinister glow in it's eyes. With a wave of it's hand the being stopped the battle and sent Jigoku away from the darkness. For now.**

Rio crashed hard into the ground in front of the Helix. He groaned and slowly got up and looked at the Helix as it glowed at his presence. He turned his head to the right and saw three people appear out of one of the hallways. Ryoga, Asuma, and Kurenai looked at the Helix in awe.

"You three! What the Hell are you doing here!" yelled Rio.

"Rio? Here?" said Kurenai in shock as she looked at the Blood Lord.

"So it would seem, but look he doesn't look like he's in peak condition. Whatever happened to him must of drained him. We might be able to get past him if we work together and wear him out even more," said Asuma.

"But how?" asked Kurenai.

"Leave that to me. You two find a way out of here. I got a feeling that this is gonna be a fun bout," answered Ryoga.

"Are you insane! Don't you remember what he did!" questioned Asuma.

"Yeah I remember, but look at him. Whatever he face put to much strain on his body so I should be able to hold him off," stated Ryoga.

"But," started Kurenai.

"Listen, compared to me both of you don't have the physical conditioning or power output to handle an all out fight against Rio. Hell all of you ninjas can barely put up a fight against the Blood-Warriors. So I want you two to get out of here and back to the village and warn Tsunade about this area," explained Ryoga as he glared at Rio.

"What about you?" asked Kurenai.

"Don't worry about me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve and even if I'm beaten I won't go until I'm not needed," said Ryoga as he whispered the last part. "Go now," he ordered.

Asuma and Kurenai headed back into the hallway they entered from and left Ryoga to face Rio, alone.

"What's the matter Rio? You look a little under the weather," taunted Ryoga.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Rio.

"Oh spare me the bravado. You and I both know that whatever you went has put your body under some severe strain. In fact I bet that I can take on easily," taunted Ryoga.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" shouted Rio.

"So I take it you don't like hearing the truth. Huh?" said Jigoku as he appeared from the Helix in Battle Clad form.

"Jigoku! Where the fucking Hell have you been!" asked Ryoga as he looked at his best friend.

"You know I have no idea where I was. Anyway last I checked we have some unfinished business with this asshole. So what do say buddy? Up for a little two on one?" answered Jigoku.

"So you're here too huh?" muttered Rio as he started to laugh.

"Did I miss out on a good joke or are you just happy to see me?" taunted Jigoku.

"Oh I'm happy alright. In fact I couldn't be any happier now that you're here," said Rio. "NOW COME TO ME NOW BLOOD EXTRACTOR!" shouted Rio.

Back in Yamamura's lab the Extractor started to glow as if it heard its master's voice. It started to levitate and broke out of its glass case. As Yamamura entered his lab the Extractor turned to his direction and shot straight through his chest and flew towards Rio leaving the scientist behind as he cough out his blood and died. Jigoku and Ryoga saw the Extractor fly out of a hallway and stopped right in front of Rio. It opened its long end and Rio stuck his right arm into it. As he charged it up the other end opened and started glowing.

"What the Hell is that thing?" asked Jigoku.

"I have no idea. A new weapon maybe?" answered Ryoga.

"Well who cares if it's any problem then I'll just have to slice it out of the equation!" declared Jigoku as his vibration blades activated and he leaped into the air heading straight towards Rio.

"_ANIKI DON'T!" _shouted Naruto's voice.

Rio saw Jigoku leapt towards him and moved the Extractor towards Jigoku. The energy in it glowed brightly and fired at Jigoku. Seeing this Jigoku pulled back by moving his body backwards, but was still his the beam of light. Jigoku landed on the ground safely, but then he coughed and his blood started flying out of his mouth. Ryoga looked on in shock. As soon as the blood flew Jigoku's crystal flashed and the blood flew back into Jigoku.

"What the Hell? Did that thing just go all vampire on Jigoku?" asked Ryoga.

_"No much worse Nisan, that thing is designed to not only to remove the Berserker bloodline, but to also kill the wielder of it too," _explained Naruto.

"Naruto is that you?" asked Ryoga.

_"Yes it's me Nisan and I'm inside the some strange spiral," _answered Naruto.

"So that's where you are you damn brat," said Rio.

_"Oh damn, I could have timed that better,"_ muttered Naruto.

"Don't worry about that now Naruto right now I want to know if you can get out of that thing," said Ryoga.

"I can try," replied Naruto.

"Do it. I'll try to hold Rio off," ordered Ryoga.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see Naruto," answered Ryoga as he gathered energy around him. "DEEP FREEZE!" he yelled as the air around him got colder and seeped into his body.

'What the Hell is this? The temperature just got colder. Did he just absorb the heat or something?' wondered Rio only to get a hard right straight punch into his chest.

Rio flew straight towards the wall and left a huge impact crater. He pulled himself off and charged at Ryoga, who dodged him by sliding backwards. Then Ryoga spun to the left and delivered a reverse spinning right hook kick at Rio's neck. Rio ducked it and threw a left hook at Ryoga's face, but Ryoga countered with a right back fist.

The two traded blows with each other. Ryoga was able to slide out of all of Rio's attacks while Rio endured all of Ryoga's powerful hits. Ryoga threw a right cross with an open palm and then a left cross at Rio's head and finished with a right uppercut. Rio grabbed Ryoga's right arm before he could pull back and delivered a powerful head butt straight at Ryoga's face. Ryoga stumbled back a bit as Rio rammed his right foot into Ryoga's gut. Jigoku was about to jump in, but he was hit by an energy beam that severed his left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jigoku as he grabbed his severed shoulder.

"ANIKI!" screamed Naruto as he appeared in a ball of orange light. He rushed towards Jigoku only to be blocked by an other beam.

Everyone stopped fighting to see a strange twister of light appear above them. The light split open to reveal an feminine looking being with two bird like wings and two bat like wings behind the bird wings. The being had four long snake like whips attached to its head. Its eyes glowed bright blue and had no pupils. It was clad in armor similar to a Berserker's body, only shark like. The being glared at Rio who was shaking in shock.

"No it's not possible. I saw you be sucked into my pseudo black hole," muttered Rio.

"Come now Orion. Did you really believe you had the power to defeat me?" asked Rchengel. "I be taking the Extractor and your Blood Core now," he declared as he stretched out his right hand. Rio floated up in the air and suddenly a green diamond exited out of Rio's body. Rio screamed and struggled as this happened and stopped moving entirely. As Rchengel moved towards the Extractor it was frozen and then shot by a pressure shot. The Extractor exploded into pieces in front of Rchengel. He looked at the cause and saw Ryoga with one hand stretched out and Naruto's hands positioned in his pressure shot stance. "I see, so these are the spawn of the Midaredouji and an element wielder along with them. What an eyesore, guess by work is never done," he said as he engulfed the entire area in light. The only sound that can be heard was the blast of two Devastators being fired and shouts of agony.

_25__th__ day of the 9__th__ month two years after the take over_

_The unknown organization called Kekkei Kage had succeeded in conquering the entire world. They have destroyed all public and shadow military powers with their monstrous Blood-Warriors. After the take over the Kekkei Kage declared the that all forms of governments should turn over all power to them. Fearing destruction from the most powerful forms of warfare over 90 percent of the world had surrendered to them. All shinobi villages were hunted and disbanded by the Blood-Warriors. As it turns out a small percent of the remaining shinobi have retired while other choose to form up as many resistance groups with other warriors who desire to destroy the Kekkei Kage. Despite all attempts to defeat them, no one has succeeded. Yet my sister and I believe that the ones who could turn the tide against them are still out there. The two missing Warriors of Destruction, the Berserkers._

_Hyuga Hanabi_

**NOT THE END…**

Author's notes:

I have to say this didn't go the way I wanted it to go, but I actually like the way it turned out. I wanted to include more deaths, but I think I've done enough of that for now. Still this story was fun to make despite the many ups and downs in it and my constant writers block and increasing rage over many things.

To sum up my rage simply put I've been kicked out of the Air Force. They use a technical term called Temporary Retirement where they say I could be put back into active duty. In truth they say that so that they have to think about me. The only good thing that came out of it is that I'm still getting paid. Other things that got on my nerves is that I've seen a side of humanity that I've always known was there, but wanted to look past and try to find the good in all of us. Sadly the truth is that no matter how hard you try the fact remains that no one will try to understand one another. That and I made a horrible mistake in getting involved in forums. I must say it's sad that how some people who claim that they are intelligent prove to me that they are narrow minded. These things have stopped me from continuing my stories, but one good thing has come from them. They have helped me in looking for inspiration in improving my writing style.

So I've decided that for Naruto Bad Blood will end here and after I work on Beast Wars Shippuden I'll be making a sequel. I want my sequel to be different from how this one started. Right now it's being planned out with a much darker tone and show the **harsh **truth of life. Expect some characters to be dead and some who have quite the shinobi lifestyle. If you want any particular character to die or quite let me know, but I won't kill them just because you don't like them. I want them to die honorably or face their decision with their heads held up high. A few characters I've already decided their fates. Hopefully I'll get it done before that whole 2012 dooms day crap. Does anyone really believe that? I know I don't.

On that note I've also decided that if anyone wants to create a story using my idea or create an alternate version of this story. Go ahead I really don't mind at all, just be sure to include that it's base on my story.


End file.
